The Covenant Sister
by loserinmelovesu
Summary: Can the Covenant survive the first surprise at the beginning of junior year? The return of an old friend? And at the beginning of senior year, the return of an old enemy?
1. Chapter 1: The Return

Chapter 1 The Return 

"So who's ready to go to Nicky's?" Tyler Sims asked his friends Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, and Reid Garwin, otherwise known as the Covenant, but only to their family.

"Yeah, let's go," Reid agreed. He'd been ready to go since last night after he won ten rounds of pool.

"Ok, well I'll meet you there," Caleb told his friends.

"Where are you going?" Pogue asked.

"I have to go check up on my mom," Caleb answered.

"Alright, see ya there," Pogue told him. Pogue got onto his Ducati and started off towards the bar in town all the boys hung out at. Reid and Tyler got into Reid's truck and drove off. Caleb got into his mustang and drove off on a long deserted road through the woods towards the Danvers Manor. His mother, Evelyn Danvers, had become an alcoholic after his father, James Danvers, had become addicted to his powers and wasted away his body. James now resides at the old colony house in the middle of the woods living off of machines.

When Caleb arrived at the manor, he found Evelyn lying in her chair, where he had left her earlier that day, fast asleep. With a bottle of scotch on the table next to her. Caleb put a blanket over her to keep her warm and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he told her. As much as he wished those words would help her change, they hadn't for the past few years. Caleb left the house and began driving back towards town on the dark road to meet his friends.

"Hey Nicky, can we get some sodas?" Tyler yelled at the man behind the counter. Nicky shook his head and handed him three canned sodas in exchange for some money Tyler handed him. He went over to Reid and Pogue, who were already at the pool table setting up. Tyler handed the guys their sodas and looked around to see who was there. He spotted a girl with a short black skirt, a faded blue short-sleeved Beetles shirt, brown hair down to the middle of her back, and brown eyes. Reid and Pogue saw her too.

"Black lace," Reid said putting a twenty on the pool table.

"White cotton," Tyler said also putting down a twenty.

"Green thong," Pogue said putting down cash. Just as Reid's eyes turned black to reveal the truth of her underwear, she had disappeared. Reid made his eyes change back, looking around for the girl.

"Actually, it's Black cotton boy briefs, so you all lose," a voice said behind them. It was the girl they'd just bet upon and she was smiling at them, while they stood there shocked they'd actually gotten caught.

"We…uh…I…umm…" Tyler tried to say, but couldn't seem to get anything out right. He'd never been very good with girls.

"Really? Prove it," Reid told her with a grin. Pogue and Tyler couldn't believe he'd actually told her that.

"Ok," she said and lifter her skirt just enough to prove she had on black cotton boy briefs. She put her skirt down and took the sixty dollars off the pool table. "Great doing business with you all," she said and turned to leave. The guys watched her as she put it into a giant bucket behind the bar labeled 'tip' and started taking peoples' orders. They'd just been outted twenty each, by the girl they were betting on!

"I can't believe we just got caught," Pogue let out. They'd never gotten caught before.

"I can't believe Reid asked her to prove it!" Tyler said. Reid was still watching the girl, who looked over at him and flashed him a quick smile. "Reid, earth to Reid," Tyler said waving his hand in front of Reid's face.

"What?" Reid asked coming back and smacking Tyler's hand out of his face.

"We gonna play or what?" Tyler replied.

"Oh, Kate's here, I'll see you all later," Pogue told them and went over to greet his girlfriend, Kate Tunney. Reid tried to keep playing pool, but he couldn't help keep looking over at the girl.

"Your turn to shoot," Tyler told him.

"Huh?" Reid asked.

"Dude are you ok? You seem kind of out of it," Tyler told him referring to his constant gaze and not concentrating on the game.

"Doesn't that girl remind you of someone?" Reid asked as he took his shot. Tyler looked over at her.

"Have you already hit on her?" Tyler asked thinking that's the only way Reid could find any girl familiar. Reid thought about it for a minute.

"Maybe, that's gotta be it," he responded. After a couple of more shots he looked up for the girl, she had disappeared again. He looked all over, but didn't see her.

"Looking for me?" a voice asked and he turned around. There she was, again. Tyler was paying attention to the game, but had noticed Reid's hesitation and let out a little chuckle at how he wasn't catching a break tonight with this girl.

"Do you like sneaking up behind me?" Reid asked her.

"That depends, do you like watching me while I'm working?" she answered. Reid was caught; she'd obviously seen him watching her.

"I wasn't watching you," Reid lied.

"So what do you call it when you stare at someone constantly?" she asked with raised eyebrows. Reid didn't have an answer for it. "Well, here's how I see it. You've been watching me, kind of annoying that guy over in the corner with the jocks all around him, who's been trying to feel me up all night," she told him and he looked over and saw Aaron Abbott, jackass of the year, 16 years in a row, "So I think you owe me."

"Owe you? For what?" Reid asked.

"Well, you bet on what underwear I was wearing and can't stop staring, so you may as well dance with me," she told him smiling.

"And if I don't?"

"Well, if you don't, you don't. But keeping staring at my ass, and ya see that guy over there," she began and pointed over to a large bouncer working the bar-he didn't look very nice-Reid shook his head, "He'll kick your ass all the way to Timbuktu if I ask him to." Reid just stared from her to the big guy behind the bar. When Reid didn't give her an answer, she began walking away. "Ok, bye," she told him as she turned. Reid caught her arm as she was turning.

"What could one dance hurt other than Aaron's dignity?" Reid laughed and looked over at him in the corner glaring at them together. She smiled at Reid and they walked out onto the dance floor. A song had already started and they started dancing. "So what's your name?"

"Kaitlin," the girl answered.

"Just one name?"

"One more than you," Kaitlin smiled at him.

"Reid Garwin," he answered. "You have a last name?"

"Do last names really matter?" Kaitlin asked him. He gave her a weird look. "I mean all last names do is show who you're related to, no matter whether you like them or not," she explained, "Plus, just means you have more to write when you sign your name," she added with a laugh. Reid smiled at her. Kaitlin seemed really familiar, but he couldn't think of where he'd seen her before. He knew he hadn't made a move on her before, he definitely would have remembered.

"You make a good point there. So you're not gonna tell me what your last name is?" Reid asked as he turned her around. Kaitlin was definitely a different type of girl, which was for sure.

"Maybe I will," Kaitlin answered as she turned out, "Maybe I won't," she told him when she turned back in. They both started to laugh.

"Ok, I like to chase," Reid told her.

"Do you know him?" Kaitlin asked Reid and looked towards Aaron.

"Aaron? Unfortunately. Why?" Reid asked. Was she into Aaron over him? If she had wanted to piss Aaron off so badly, and been flirting with him, she couldn't be into him? Could she?

"He acts like he knows you really well and can't stand that you're dancing with me," Kaitlin told him.

"Yeah, we go to school together and don't really get along," Reid told her.

"Wanna make him really mad?" Kaitlin asked with an evil smile creeping across her face. Reid smiled right back.

"Always up for anything to piss Aaron off," Reid told her. Next thing he knew, she was making out with him. Pissing off Aaron, check, making out with a hot girl, check!

"Hey guys what's up?" Caleb joined Pogue, Tyler, and Kate at the table when he arrived.

"Nothing, you?" Pogue answered.

"Looks like Reid's having fun," Kate told the guys.

"What are you talking about?" Caleb asked confused.

"You see that girl he's making out with right now on the dance floor? Well earlier she caught us betting on her underwear and Reid's been eyeing her all night. Then she asked him to dance, and now they're making out," Tyler explained. They all looked over at the two of them, and Caleb noticed something. He knew that girl!

"Is she new?" Caleb asked making sure she wasn't someone else.

"I don't know, Reid thought she looked familiar, but doesn't remind me of anyone," Tyler answered. Pogue took a careful look.

"She does look sort of familiar, but I can't place where I've seen her before," Pogue replied.

"Well whoever she is, she and Reid seem to be getting along quite well," Kate laughed. Reid and Kaitlin had moved just enough for Caleb to see part of her face. He definitely knew her!

"No wonder she looks so familiar," Caleb told them with an angry look on his face.

"You know her?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah, she's my sister!" Caleb asked. Tyler and Pogue both went wide-eyed. They hadn't seen Kaitlin since she was 12; she'd definitely grown up since then!

"That's Kaitlin?" Pogue asked.

"Who? When did you get a sister?" Kate asked confused.

"Little Kaitlin?" Tyler asked in disbelief. Caleb didn't look happy. He got up to go break his baby sister and friend apart.

"Ok, this is over!" Caleb told them and pulled Reid away from her. They both looked at him.

"Crap," Kaitlin said recognizing her brother.

"What the hell Caleb?!" Reid yelled. He couldn't believe Caleb had just broken them apart! Didn't he know that when you're making out with a girl to not pull anyone apart?!

"Hello, Kaitlin," Caleb glared at her.

"Caleb! Hi! Long time no see!" Kaitlin pretended nothing had happened and forced a smile at her big brother, knowing she was caught in the act.

"Wait. You two know each other?" Reid asked lost.

"You could say that!" Caleb answered.

"Know is kind of a stretch. Just because we came from the same womb does not mean that we 'know' each other," Kaitlin responded. She and Caleb hadn't really spoke in the past three years. Reid looked wide-eyed at her. "What?" Kaitlin asked looking at Reid's expression.

"You're his sister? The Little Kaitlin that we use to torture?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, you seem so surprised," Kaitlin said sarcastically.

"So seeing as this little party is over, how about you come party with a real man?" a voice asked causing all three of them to turn and look. It was Aaron; he really didn't know when to quit.

"Get lost asshole!" Reid told him.

"No problem. Come on baby," Aaron told Kaitlin and started to pull her away with him.

"Let go of me!" Kaitlin yelled at him and was able to loosen his grip on her wrist and pull away. Aaron grabbed her by both hands this time.

"Let go of her!" Caleb yelled.

"What, you hang out with this son of a bitch but not me?" Aaron asked Kaitlin referring to Reid.

"The only son of a bitch here is you!" Kaitlin responded and kneed him in the balls. Aaron fell to the ground. Reid started laughing. Aaron Abbott had just gotten beat up by a girl. Caleb still didn't look very happy. By now the group had started to cause a bit of a commotion in the bar. Nicky was coming over as well as the big guy from behind the bar.

"What's going on here?" Nicky yelled at the teens.

"She kicked me," Aaron told Nicky. Nicky looked at Kaitlin.

"This true?" he asked her.

"Absolutely," Kaitlin told him with a proud smile on her face.

"Good job," Nicky smiled at her.

"What?!" Aaron yelled. "You're telling her 'good job'?"

"Yeah, it's about time someone beat your ass," Nicky told him and everyone started laughing at him. Aaron got up and was face-to-face with Nicky.

"She's a bitch anyways," Aaron told him, knowing very well that it would piss off all four of the guys.

"Wow! I didn't know 'bitch' was in your vocabulary! I thought it ended with dick, you know seeing as it's your name," Kaitlin told him and again everyone was laughing at Aaron. Reid chuckled and Aaron glared at him.

"What are you laughing at Garwin?" Aaron yelled.

"Oh, I just find it really funny that she beat your ass," Reid laughed with a smirk. Aaron started towards him to punch him but Nicky grabbed him to keep him from starting a bar fight.

"This isn't over Garwin!" Aaron yelled.

"Get him outta here!" Nicky told the big guy and he started to pull Aaron out.

"Looking forward to next time!" Reid shouted after him. Caleb just glared at him. Everyone went back to what they were doing before all the commotion had started.

"So where we?" Kaitlin asked. Caleb glared and Reid laughed at him.

"Dude, get over it. We were just dancing," Reid told him wondering how much Caleb had actually seen.

"Really? That's what they call it now when your tongue is in my sister's mouth?" Caleb asked and they both looked like they may start a fight.

"Whoa!" Kaitlin said getting in-between them and was facing Caleb. "It's not like he was forcing himself on me!"

"He better not have," Caleb kept looking at Reid.

"I put my tongue in his mouth first," Kaitlin added causing Caleb's glare at Reid to go to a surprised look at her. Reid was just laughing and shaking his head in agreement.

"Why don't we go sit down?" Reid asked and led her to the table where Pogue, Kate, and Tyler had been watching. Caleb followed and sat down. Kaitlin was sitting next to Reid at first, but Caleb moved himself in-between them on purpose. Nobody said anything to him because they could tell he wasn't in a good mood anymore.

"So Little Kaitlin…you've really grown…umm…I mean you've really developed…" Tyler started but wasn't sure what to say and Caleb glaring at him wasn't helping that much. Kaitlin noticed he was looking at her chest, at least that's what it looked like to her.

"Boobs," she finished for him. Tyler started to blush and everyone was laughing except Caleb.

"Well, I would say you definitely aren't that little girl anymore," Pogue told her.

"Yeah, and you're not a kinda scrawny guy anymore," Kaitlin told him and he laughed. "I'm guessing you're Pogue's girlfriend, right?" Kaitlin addressed her attention towards Kate.

"Yeah, I'm Kate," Kate smiled at her.

"Kaitlin," she replied.

"Does Mom know you're back?" Caleb asked Kaitlin, she dodged the question and changed the subject.

"So what have you all been up to in the past three years?" Kaitlin asked.

"Well all us guys are on the swim team at Spenser," Reid told her. "Caleb is the only person I've ever met who can get his trunks in a bunch," Reid laughed referring to how Caleb can get really worked up sometimes.

"I heard that!" Caleb told him.

"I don't think I was trying to hide it," Reid told him. Kaitlin was laughing. Caleb shook off Reid's comment and went back to Kaitlin.

"Does Mom know?" Caleb asked again.

"So anyone up for a round of pool?" Kaitlin asked ignoring Caleb again.

"Kaitlin! Does Mom know or not?" Caleb asked raising his voice and slamming his hand on the table. This made Kaitlin and pretty much everyone at the table jump.

"No! Don't you think I would have went to the house?" Kaitlin answered.

"Why doesn't she know?" Caleb asked a little bit more calmly.

"Because I didn't tell her Einstein," Kaitlin told him. She may not have known every little detail about her brother, but she sure knew how to piss him off.

"Why not?" Caleb asked.

"Because I didn't feel like it," Kaitlin answered like he should have known the answer to his own question. Caleb just glared.

"Why?" he repeated. His glare pierced her.

"Fine! My God!" Kaitlin surrendered.

"My God too," Tyler said and everyone looked at him. Caleb glared, Kaitlin smiled.

"I didn't tell Mom, because I knew she'd end up shipping me right back to Aunt Mindy's!" Kaitlin told her. She'd been away the past three years living with their aunt in Grover, Vermont. Evelyn didn't want Kaitlin growing up with Caleb and his powers, so she shipped her off to her sister's house the same day Caleb left for camp. He was thirteen and she was twelve, and they hadn't seen each other since.

"You ran away?" Caleb asked.

"No. Aunt Mindy said I was too much of a hassle for her and kicked me out, I came back here because I didn't know where else to go," Kaitlin told him. "Plus, this was the only place that had a cheap bus fare from Grover."

"How long have you been in town?" Kate asked her.

"About two weeks," Kaitlin answered.

"Wait! Two weeks? Aunt Mindy never called Mom, and why haven't you come home yet?" Caleb asked.

"I told you, I was too much of a hassle for her, that includes telling Mom, not like she'd care. And because I figured if Mom didn't care, why would you?" Kaitlin told him.

"I care because I'm your brother and Mom does care, she just…" Caleb started, but Kaitlin interrupted him.

"She just what? Doesn't care! She sent me away and the only communication she's had with me in the past three years is when she sends a check so Aunt Mindy doesn't have to pay for me. And as for you, you haven't even tried to talk to me in the past three years! So sorry if I didn't really feel that I had a home to go to!" Kaitlin yelled at him and got up to leave. Caleb got up and went after her, Reid followed.

"We gonna go?" Tyler asked Pogue and Kate.

"May as well, the entertainment just left with them," Pogue laughed. Kate just laughed at the two boys.

"Let's go," Tyler said as they all got up and followed the other three outside.

"Kaitlin! Kaitlin will you wait up!" Caleb yelled. Kaitlin was walking down the street really fast and Caleb was having trouble keeping up with her. When he finally caught up with her, he grabbed her arm to turn her around. "I'm sorry I haven't been keeping in touch, but it's been hard, with school and trying to take care of Mom. I'm sorry if you think I don't care about you because I do! Mom cares too, she just doesn't know how to show it sometimes." Kaitlin didn't seem amused.

"Ok, fine, you explained. See ya around," Kaitlin told him and tried to leave.

"Hold on," Caleb caught her. "Where have you been staying?"

"Around," Kaitlin answered.

"Where?!" Caleb started to raise his voice again. Kaitlin seemed like she was starting to get scared of him. "Well?"

"At this abandoned house on the road out of town," Kaitlin answered. "I got a job here so that I could have some extra cash."

"You're coming home with me," Caleb told her.

"What?! But Mom will…" Kaitlin started.

"She can stay with me," Reid offered, knowing it would piss Caleb off. He winked at Kaitlin and she rolled her eyes and laughed. Caleb wasn't amused however.

"I don't think so," Caleb told him. " You're coming home with me, end of discussion." Kaitlin didn't bother to fight with him anymore. Caleb, Kaitlin, and Reid started walking back towards the cars parked in front of Nicky's.

"So we'll see you tomorrow?" Pogue asked Caleb.

"Depends on how things go," Caleb answered and looked at Kaitlin.

"Thanks for that. Just remember if she kills me, you're the one who gets to clean up the blood and hide the body," Kaitlin told him. They all started to laugh. She turned to Kate, "It was nice to meet you."

"You too, maybe if your Mom doesn't kick your ass you and I can hang out sometime," Kate told her with a smile.

"Sounds good," Kaitlin smiled back.

"See ya all later," Pogue told them as he and Kate got onto his bike.

"Later," Tyler and Reid said as they got into his truck. As they were all pulling out, Reid and Kaitlin looked at each other and smiled. Kaitlin looked away for a second and looked back, Reid chuckled to himself and Kaitlin winked at him.

"What was that for?" Tyler asked when he noticed Reid laughing, but he didn't know at what.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Reid replied and looked back at Kaitlin as they were pulling out. They smiled again, but this time Tyler caught it.

"I wouldn't recommend it Reid," Tyler told him.

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked.

"She's Caleb's sister! And based on the way he acted earlier when he broke you two up, I'd say if you tried anything again he'd kick your ass past Pluto!" Tyler laughed.

"1. I could kick Caleb's ass no problem, 2. It's Kaitlin's decision not his, and 3. Shut the hell up!" Reid told him. Tyler just laughed at him. Kaitlin had grown up nice, real nice, and Reid didn't hate it.


	2. Chapter 2: Home, Sweet Home

Chapter 2 Home, Sweet Home 

"Are you sure about this?" Kaitlin asked as they pulled up in front of the Danvers Manor. "I mean it's not too late to turn back and drop me off at the abandoned house," Kaitlin tried to convince her brother, even though it was a long shot.

"Yes, I'm sure," Caleb answered as he started to get out of his car. And that long shot, just got further. Kaitlin took a deep breath before getting out of the car and walking up to the door with Caleb. They walked in and were standing in the foyer as Caleb locked the door behind them.

"Love what you've done with the place," Kaitlin said sarcastically. The place hadn't changed at all.

"In there," Caleb pointed to the living room, where he'd left their mother.

"Mom," Caleb said to see if she was awake.

"Yes?" Evelyn said as she watched the fire in the fireplace, not even turning to look at Caleb.

"Guess who I found tonight," Caleb told her and moved up in front of her. Kaitlin didn't budge, so he pulled her with him.

"Kaitlin?" Evelyn asked not sure if she was seeing things or not.

"Hi, Mom," Kaitlin said with a forced smile. She was waiting for all hell to break loose, 3…2…1…

"Welcome home," Evelyn told her daughter as she stood up to give her a hug.

"Huh?" Kaitlin asked confused. "You're not going to yell at me? Ask me how I got here? Why didn't I call?" Kaitlin asked in shock by her mother's reaction.

"No, but you will have to call Mindy first thing tomorrow morning!" Evelyn told her strictly. Even though Evelyn seemed like she was happy to see her daughter, her body seemed tired and slow. Even her smile seemed forced. "Well you kids should get some sleep, I'm going to bed, goodnight," she told them and kissed them both on the forehead. After Evelyn left and went up the steps to her bedroom, Kaitlin looked towards Caleb.

"What just happened? Why is Mom acting this way?" Kaitlin asked.

"I'll explain that tomorrow, right now, you need some sleep, because something tells me that phone call to Aunt Mindy tomorrow morning is going to be a very long one," Caleb told her and turned her around and started leading her towards the steps.

"Ok, ok," Kaitlin laughed. They both went upstairs and went to Kaitlin's old bedroom. She walked in and the room was still the way she'd left it. Pink walls, canopy bed, white little girl furniture. Kaitlin remembered decorating her room when she was four years old, it was time for a bit of a change she thought. "What the hell was I thinking back then?" Kaitlin asked referring to her bedroom.

"Well you did love pink," Caleb laughed.

"This much?" Kaitlin asked and Caleb shook his head. "And you didn't shot me?" Kaitlin asked and made Caleb laugh.

"Get some sleep, night," Caleb told her and headed back to his room closing the door behind him. Kaitlin remembering she didn't have her pajamas with her, they were in a bag at the house she'd been staying at, took off her shoes and skirt and slipped under the covers.

Down the hallway, Caleb was laying awake in his bed thinking about how glad he was to have his sister back home. He had missed her over the past three years, but was glad she didn't have to grow up with the Covenant and their powers. Kaitlin didn't know about it, so the excuse Evelyn used when she sent her away was that their father was just too sick and Kaitlin needed to be happy, which at the time meant living with their aunt, who's not that great of a person to use in the same sentence with 'happy'. The only thing that Caleb was worried about, two things really, was Kaitlin finding out and Reid.

Reid had a reputation of flirting with girls, maybe having a little fling with them, and moving on. He didn't want Reid to hurt Kaitlin, and having seen them making out earlier wasn't exactly the biggest thrill of his life. Hopefully Kaitlin was just fooling around, like Reid, no attachment. But then would that mean Kaitlin did that with all guys she just met? Or did she only do that with Reid because she knew him? Or did she even remember him, after all, he didn't remember her? Caleb was going to have a talk with her in the morning to clear up some things.

On another side of town, Reid sat awake in bed as well. He couldn't get Kaitlin out of his mind, and kissing her, well, he'd never had that much fun kissing a girl. To only be 15-years-old she definitely knew her stuff. She was a turn on, knowing how to flirt without being clingy, keeping Reid wanting more. He liked that in a girl, chasing was always fun.

But could he get past Caleb? Tyler was probably right, there would be no way Caleb would let him see Kaitlin. But it was Kaitlin's choice, not Caleb's. Maybe Caleb just needed to learn how to step down and let her have her own life. Maybe he could just see if she wanted to hang out sometime, when Caleb wasn't around. Why was he having all these weird feelings about a girl? He'd never gotten so curious about a girl before, wanting to know more about them, actually about them, not just how easy they were. What kind of music did Kaitlin like? Did she like kissing him as much as he liked kissing her? They both enjoyed pissing off Caleb, that much they had in common. He'd have to sleep on it and figure out what happened tomorrow. Maybe she was just into making out for one night. Reid would just have to wait.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Kaitlin woke up in her bed tired. It seemed like she had just gone to bed an hour ago. Despite it being ten in the morning.

"Morning," Caleb said sticking his head in, and then walking all the way in. "You ready to make that phone call?" Kaitlin sat up in bed and looked at him.

"Right after you tell me what's up with Mom. Why is she acting that way?" Kaitlin asked him. Caleb looked like he didn't want to answer, but he decided it might be better to tell her than for her to just find out.

"Well, after Dad passed away, Mom sort of just couldn't take it I guess. She began drinking a lot, and never stopped. She just stays in the house all day and night drinking," Caleb told her.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Kaitlin asked him.

"Because I didn't see the point in making you worry. You were suppose to be off in Grover having fun, not worrying about what was going on here," Caleb told her.

"I always wondered why I was really sent away. Aunt Mindy never really seemed like she wanted me there, of course she hates kids, maybe that's why. And you were here with Mom and Dad, it made me really mad," Kaitlin told him. "It was like they chose you over me."

"It was never that, they loved you, they just wanted you to be happy. I wanted to stay here," Caleb told her. Even though it was only part of the truth. The Covenant was in Ipswich, which's the real reason he stayed home. "So ready for that call?"

"I guess so, may as well get it over with," Kaitlin said and Caleb handed her the phone. She dialed and Caleb went downstairs.

When Kaitlin was done talking to their aunt, she headed downstairs to find Caleb. She found him in the living room cleaning up after Evelyn since the housekeeper hadn't gotten there yet.

"How'd it go?" Caleb asked when he saw her standing there.

"Surprisingly, well," Kaitlin answered. "She's shipping all my stuff over, she sounded really happy to get rid of me," Kaitlin laughed. Caleb just smiled at her.

"You wanna hang out with me and the guys today? We're going back into town, errands," Caleb told her.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Kaitlin agreed. She really wanted to see Reid again. He'd gotten really cute since she last saw him, not that he wasn't cute then, he was just really hot now, and was a very good kisser.

"Listen I wanted to talk to about you and Reid last night," Caleb started and acted like he was about to give her a sex talk or something, which made Kaitlin ask.

"You're not giving me the sex talk are you? Because I've heard it plenty of times, so unless something's changed, I get it," Kaitlin laughed. Caleb seemed a little bit uncomfortable now.

"Look Reid's one of my friends, and you're my sister. I just don't think you should be getting involved with…" Caleb started trying to explain the situation to her, but it was kind of hard.

"Caleb, we were just dancing and kissing, we're not getting married," Kaitlin reassured him.

"Just tell me that you won't go out with him," Caleb gave her a pleading look. Kaitlin didn't want to promise that. What if Reid did ask her out?

"I can't promise that, if I want to go out with him I will," Kaitlin told him. Caleb looked at her.

"Kaitlin, please. Reid's not a guy you want to get tied up with," Caleb told her pleadingly.

"Caleb, he's your friend and you're saying bad things about him," Kaitlin told him even though she was pretty sure he knew he was doing it.

"I know, but that why I'm telling you. I know that he'll like a girl for a few weeks and move on, it's just the way he is and I don't want to see you get hurt," Caleb told her. Kaitlin just looked at him sympathetically.

"Were we meeting the guys later?" Kaitlin asked. Caleb wasn't really sure if what he'd said really sunk it.

"Yeah," Caleb answered.

"Can we stop by the house so I can pick up my stuff?" Kaitlin asked.

"Oh sure," Caleb told her. "We can go ahead and I'll call the guys to meet us there," Caleb told her as he pulled out his cell phone. Kaitlin went back up to her bedroom and grabbed her jacket, just in case she needed it. When she got back downstairs, she saw Caleb ready to go. "Let's go." They got into his mustang and drove off through town. When they got to the house, they didn't see Reid, Tyler, or Pogue there.

"I'll be right back," Kaitlin told him and headed around the back of the house to where she'd been getting in through a busted open window. She walked up the creaking steps into a bedroom at the top of the landing. Behind her, the door started to creak, but she didn't know it was closing. And it wasn't closing on its own. Kaitlin heard footsteps and turned around. "What the…!" Kaitlin started but Reid put his hand over her mouth.

"Scare ya?" Reid grinned. Once Kaitlin realized what he was trying to do, she replied.

"Yeah, you ass," Kaitlin told him and slapped his arm. Reid picked her up and started tickling her.

"Let's see if I remember where your tickle spot is," Reid told her as he tickled her trying to remember, even though he knew where it was. Some how they both ended up on the floor and they looked at each other.

"How'd you get here? I didn't see any cars," Kaitlin asked.

"Magic," Reid answered and she laughed. Reid began to wonder if Kaitlin actually knew about the Covenant, he didn't think so when she didn't say much about it.

"What about Tyler and Pogue?" Kaitlin asked as they continued to look at each other and lay on the floor.

"They're coming," Reid said. Kaitlin started to try to get up, but Reid pulled her back down next to him.

"What?" Kaitlin asked.

"This," Reid answered and pulled her close enough to kiss. Again, kissing was bliss for both of them.

"Hey Kaitlin, are you done yet?" Caleb asked walking into the room with Tyler and Pogue. Caleb got really mad when he walked in on them kissing, again. Apparently, Reid and Kaitlin had really gotten into it because they never heard the guys on the stairs. They both hurried and got up. "What the hell did I tell you?!" Caleb yelled at Kaitlin.

"You told me you didn't want me going out with him, that and kissing are two completely separate things," Kaitlin pointed out to him.

"She's got a point there," Pogue told Caleb and Tyler shook his head in agreement. Caleb walked so that he was face-to-face with Reid.

"Stay the hell away from her," Caleb told him.

"Or what? What are you gonna do to me if I don't?" Reid asked pushing Caleb's buttons. Caleb didn't answer. "That's what I thought," Reid told him and pushed past him. "Let's go," Reid told Kaitlin. Kaitlin looked at Caleb who was staring right back at her waiting to see what she would do. All the guys were staring at her.

"Let's get out of here," Kaitlin told Reid as she went and grabbed her duffel bag off the floor of the room. Reid took it from her to carry it for her and they left the house. Pogue and Tyler realized how mad Caleb was.

"Look if she wants to go with him, let her. She'll eventually learn," Pogue told Caleb trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah, I mean Reid's not that bad," Tyler added and Caleb looked at him.

"He'll hurt her and she doesn't need that, maybe it would have been better if she just went back to our aunt's house," Caleb told them. He loved having Kaitlin back, but there was too much here she didn't know about. The Covenant, their father still being alive, and having their mother drink away the day and into the night didn't help.

"Well let's go, we can try catching up with them," Pogue told him. They all went outside and got into their cars and Pogue on his bike. They decided they would try to find Reid and Kaitlin so they split up.

"So where would you like to go?" Reid asked Kaitlin as the drove off in his truck.

"I don't know, just away from Caleb," Kaitlin answered. "He really has it out for you."

"Yeah, that's how mine and Caleb's relationship works," Reid laughed.

"Why?" Kaitlin asked looking at him, Reid glanced over at her. "Why are you two friends if you don't get along?" Reid wasn't sure he should tell her the guys' secret. If she didn't know it was probably for a good reason.

"We just met at camp, and I guess you could say it's like having a brother. You may not get along all the time, but you still do the other times and have fun," Reid answered hoping that would convince her. It seemed to because Kaitlin didn't ask anymore about it. Reid pulled off to the side of the rode and parked his truck right before the bridge. "We're here."

"Here? Where's here?" Kaitlin asked as they got out of the truck.

"Come on, I wanna show you something," Reid told her and took her hand. Her hands were soft, a natural soft, not from using lotion or soap or anything. She flashed him the smile he had grown to love since last night.

"Ok," Kaitlin agreed and allowed him to take her wherever he was taking her. They started to go down a kind of steep hill, Reid holding onto Kaitlin so that she didn't fall. The hill went down to a river that ran under the bridge. It was really peaceful, only the sound of the river. "Wow," Kaitlin said as she looked around. "Is this your secret hideout or something?" Reid chuckled at the idea.

"I guess you could call it that," Reid laughed. "I like coming out here to think, or when Caleb and I aren't getting along." Kaitlin found a giant rock on the beach and sat on it. Reid climbed up and sat beside her.

"This is a cool place," Kaitlin told him. Reid just smiled at her. After about five minutes of them being there, they heard thunder and saw lightening. It began pouring down.

"Come on," Reid told her as they got down. They tried running back up the hill to the car, laughing because it was quite hard to get up the hill. When they got to the top of the hill and to the truck, Reid opened the door for Kaitlin. She didn't get in, instead she closed the door and pushed Reid against the truck and started to kiss him again. It seemed these two could never stop kissing, not that either of them wanted to. Kaitlin pulled away and looked at Reid.

"Wow," is all Reid could get out and Kaitlin smiled. She gave him a peck on the lips and then went to get into the truck. Reid just chuckled and grinned at himself. When he got to the other side of the truck and got in, both of them had been soaked from head to toe. They began laughing at each other. Reid started up the truck and drove away. Reid drove her back to the Danvers Manor.

"Thanks," Kaitlin told him and leaned over to kiss him.

"Anytime," Reid answered and smiled at her. Kaitlin just giggled. She got out and ran up the front steps to the house. When she got to the door she waved back at Reid and went inside. Kaitlin closed the door and leaned her forehead against it smiling to herself. What did Caleb not like about Reid? She turned around to go upstairs to her room but jumped at the sight of Caleb standing right behind her.

"Give me a heart attack why don't ya!" Kaitlin told him.

"Where did you go?" Caleb asked.

"Out with Reid," Kaitlin answered.

"Where?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know," Kaitlin told him. Caleb didn't like her not giving him an answer. "Look I don't know where it was, we were just driving around!" Kaitlin told him and pushed past and ran upstairs to her bedroom. Caleb didn't bother going after her. What was the point?

As Reid was driving back, he noticed something in the back of his truck. Kaitlin's bag. She had forgotten to grab it. Reid made a U-turn and headed back to Caleb and Kaitlin's house. He parked the truck and went up to the door and knocked.

"What do you want?" Caleb asked answering the door.

"Kaitlin left her bag in my truck," Reid told Caleb, showing him the duffel. Caleb took it from him.

"Thanks," Caleb said not really sounding like he meant it and closed it. Reid rolled his eyes and headed back to his truck. Kaitlin had been watching, and snuck out the back door and around the house. Reid saw her and stopped the truck. Kaitlin went up to the driver's side window and Reid rolled it down.

"Hey you doing anything tonight?" Kaitlin asked him.

"Nothing planned. Why?" Reid asked.

"Meet me here," Kaitlin told him and handed him a little piece of paper with writing on it. Reid looked down at it.

"How are you getting there?" Reid asked.

"I'll sneak out," Kaitlin told him.

"I don't think you should be walking around the woods at night," Reid told her.

"Oh really? And why not?"

"Well, some say these woods are haunted, and wouldn't want you getting scared," Reid told her with a smirk. "How about I pick you up at the gate? Nine?" Kaitlin thought about it for a minute.

"Ok," Kaitlin agreed, she you later. She ran back around the inside and snuck back in. Lucky for her, Caleb hadn't noticed she snuck out to talk to Reid. Neither one of them could wait for tonight.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

Chapter 3 Secrets Revealed 

Reid was busy getting ready in his room when Tyler knocked on the door. "Come in," Reid said and saw Tyler.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked him.

"Out," Reid answered. Tyler looked at him with a weird look.

"You're not going out with Kaitlin are you? You know Caleb will kill you!" Tyler told him.

"Well Caleb's never gonna find out because Kaitlin's not gonna tell him, I'm not gonna tell him, and you sure as hell aren't gonna tell him!" Reid told Tyler as a way to enforce that if Tyler told, he'd make sure Tyler wouldn't see the light of day again. Tyler shook his head in agreement, Reid knew he could trust Tyler. "See ya later," Reid told him and started to head out.

Over at the Danvers Manor, Kaitlin had been keeping a close eye on Caleb. He spent most of his time in his room, so Kaitlin would have a clear shot of sneaking out through the front door, but wasn't going to risk it just in case. It was 8:55 and she peaked out her bedroom door, Caleb was still in his bedroom. She walked into the hallway quietly and shut her door, then tiptoed down the back stairs. The backstairs led to the downstairs hallway, which from the bottom of the steps you had a straight path to the kitchen. She noticed Evelyn in there and about to come out. Kaitlin squeezed up against the wall, Evelyn walked past her without even noticing. Kaitlin couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Creaking open the back door, she snuck out around to the front of the house. No one seemed to be looking out the windows and she started running down the long, rocky driveway to the gates. Little did she know, someone had been at the windows, Caleb. Caleb could see her get into Reid's truck and them drive off. Caleb couldn't stand the fact she had disobeyed him, again! Did Kaitlin really understand what she was getting herself into? Caleb grabbed his cell phone and called Tyler, figuring that he'd know something about where they were going.

"Hey Caleb," Tyler greeted picking up on the other end.

"Where are Reid and Kaitlin going tonight?" Caleb responded.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler lied.

"You know what I'm talking about! Reid would have told you where he was going, so where?" Caleb asked him.

"Seriously man, I have no clue where they're going, if they're even going anywhere," Tyler told him. He knew they were going out, just didn't know where. So he wasn't fully lying.

"Call Reid and tell him to meet us at the colony house,now," Caleb told Tyler.

"But Cal…" Tyler started.

"Call him," Caleb told him and hung up.

"Glad you were able to get out. Caleb hassle you any?" Reid asked as they drove off.

"Nope, pulled it off perfectly. Except my mom almost caught me, but I hid," Kaitlin told him. Something about him just attracted her; he was a magnet pulling her in.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Reid pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and saw it was Tyler calling.

"What?" Reid asked answering.

"Caleb knows you and Kaitlin are out together and wants you to meet everyone at the colony house," Tyler told him. Reid was now kind of pissed that Caleb was ruining his night.

"No way, I'm out right now," Reid told him.

"Well he wants you to meet at the house now," Tyler told him.

"Oh well," Reid told him. "Talk to ya later," he said and hung up.

"What was that about?" Kaitlin asked.

"Nothing," Reid told her. Kaitlin looked at him, she knew he was lying and Reid could tell she knew.

"Caleb knows, doesn't he? And that was Tyler warning you?" Kaitlin asked. Reid shook his head yes. "Damn it!" Kaitlin let out. Why did Caleb have to control her life now? He stayed out of it for three years. Was he making up for it?

"He wants me to meet him, probably to yell at me," Reid told her.

"You going?" Kaitlin asked looking at him. Reid looked at her.

"No," Reid told her grinning. Kaitlin smiled right back. They drove to where Kaitlin had given him the address. It was a party that some people Kaitlin knew were throwing and had invited her to.

"Hey Kaitlin," a girl greeted them when they walked in.

"Hey Jen, this is Reid," Kaitlin introduced them. They smiled hello to each other and then Jen went off greeting other people.

"Some party," Reid told Kaitlin as they stood together.

"If you don't wanna be here we can leave," Kaitlin told him.

"No it's cool, just don't know anyone here," Reid shrugged. Kaitlin had an idea.

"Well if you're dancing with me, do you really need to know anyone else?" Kaitlin smiled. Reid looked at her kind of confused and then caught on. Reid sat down his cup and took her hand and led her to the 'dance floor', or the living room floor where everyone was dancing. It was an upbeat song so they were both having a great time dancing together. When it turned to a slow song, they both looked at each other. Reid pulled Kaitlin in close to him as they began dancing. His hands around her waist, hers around his neck.

"You know there's something different about you," Reid told her.

"What do you mean?" Kaitlin asked.

"I don't know, you're different from all the other girls," Reid told her. "You don't care what other people say, know how to throw stuff back at people, flirt without being overly flirty," Reid named all the things he loved about her. Kaitlin smiled and laughed. "Your smile and laugh. I love it. Good kisser," Reid told her.

"Not bad yourself," Kaitlin replied.

"Plus, I know how to piss Caleb off, but I don't think I make him as mad as you do."

"He just needs to learn that it's my life, and that he needs to have fun every once in awhile. Sometimes he's just too serious," Kaitlin said thinking about Caleb.

"Yeah, he needs to lighten up," Reid agreed. Then his cell phone started going off. Reid didn't want to answer it, so he didn't. Put once it stopped, not ten seconds later, it started up again.

"Go ahead and answer it," Kaitlin told him.

"You sure?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get a drink. You want anything?" Kaitlin asked him. Reid shook his head no and she walked off. Reid went over and stood near the wall and pulled his cell phone out.

"What?" Reid asked getting annoyed, it was Caleb.

"Get over here now!" Caleb told him.

"Why?" Reid asked.

"We need to talk!" Caleb told him and hung up. Kaitlin walked back up.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"That was your brother. He wants me to meet him and he didn't sound too happy," Reid told her.

"Well let's go. Caleb's gonna be mad no matter what," Kaitlin told him and sat her drink down. They left the party and headed off to the colony house. Reid had thoughts about dropping her off first, but decided against it. Reid pulled up and Kaitlin saw Caleb's mustang, Tyler's Hummer, and Pogue's bike.

"Why don't you wait here," Reid suggested. "Shouldn't take long."

"Where are we?" Kaitlin asked.

"Colony house, like the first house built in the colony or whatever," Reid told her and started to get out.

"I'll be right back," he told her and walked up towards the house. He double-checked to make sure Kaitlin was waiting, it would be hard to explain why she couldn't come in. Kaitlin watched him disappear into the house.

Reid walked down to the basement where Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue were all sitting.

"Where did you take my sister?" Caleb asked. Pogue had to try holding back Caleb so he and Reid wouldn't get into a fight.

"We went out, she's fine if that's what you're worried about," Reid told him casually. "You need to lighten up."

"Lighten up? You're out with my sister, making out with her and God knows what else, and I need to lighten up?" Caleb yelled.

Outside in Reid's truck, Kaitlin was beginning to get bored. It had been about ten minutes and the woods were starting to creep Kaitlin out a little bit. She got out of the truck and ran up to the door of the house. She creaked it open and listened to find out where somebody was. She didn't hear anything at first.

"Hello?" Kaitlin spoke quietly standing in the house and closing the door. She looked around and didn't see anybody. After walking towards the back of the house, she could hear yelling coming from under the floorboards. She lifted up a rug and saw a trap door. Lifting it up, she saw stairs and the voices got a little bit louder. Kaitlin snuck in very quietly. Nobody had heard her so she went very slowly and quietly farther and farther down. She was able to hide behind a wall and look through a hole at Caleb, Reid, Tyler, and Pogue all standing and yelling.

"She's my sister and I want you to leave her alone! All you're going to do is hurt her!" Caleb yelled.

"Who says I will? Because it seems like you're the one who's hurting her more than I ever would!" Reid retorted.

"What are you talking about?" Caleb asked.

"You keep pushing her away by telling her what she can't do, that's why she sneaks out! Because you won't let her have her own life!" Reid yelled. Kaitlin couldn't believe what she was watching.

"Asshole!" Caleb yelled at him. All of sudden Reid's eyes turned black, but Kaitlin couldn't see his front side, and a ball of energy shot towards Caleb. At first Kaitlin thought she was seeing things, but then Caleb's eyes turned black and he shot back. After a few more fires, Tyler noticed something.

"Hey who's in here?" Tyler yelled and was looking directly at Kaitlin! Everyone turned to look, black eyes and all. Kaitlin started running and the guys realized who it was.

"Kaitlin!" Reid yelled and took off up the stairs after her. The rest of the guys followed. Kaitlin had run up the steps to the main floor, but when she tried opening the front door, it was stuck and wouldn't budge. She ran up the steps to the attic, hoping the boys wouldn't realize she was up there.

"Kaitlin! Kaitlin!" Caleb yelled.

"Where'd she go?" Pogue asked. Reid opened the front door and Tyler opened all doors on the main floor trying to find out where she was. They couldn't find her anywhere.

Upstairs, Kaitlin packed all the way into a corner and noticed lots of medicine and an oxygen tank in the attic, it wasn't old stuff either. She could hear someone trying to breathe, but having trouble. She stood up and took a couple of steps towards the chair facing the fireplace.

"Who are you?" a voice yelled and made Kaitlin turn around. He had a gun facing her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaitlin screamed at the top of her lungs and tripped on the floor when trying to back up. Her scream was loud enough that all the boys heard her and took off for the attic.

"Gorman! Don't!" Caleb yelled at him and Gorman turned to look at him.

"But she's trespassing!" Gorman yelled.

"That's my sister!" Caleb yelled.

"Little Kaitlin?" Gorman asked and turned to look at her. She had backed all the way up in a corner on the floor, holding her knees to her chest. Reid saw her and walked over to her.

"Kaitlin," he said as he stooped to be eye-to-eye with her. She was shaking and scared to look him in the eyes. Reid put his hand to her chin and lifted her head up to look at him. "What you saw…it's not what you think…" Reid started. Caleb went over to them and stooped next to them.

"You were never suppose to find out," Caleb told her. Kaitlin's eyes began to fill with tears. Caleb tried to hug her, but she pushed him away. "We really need to talk." He was able to get a hold of her enough to get her to stand up and take a few steps forward, away from the corner.

"Who's there?" a voice called, weakened. Kaitlin looked over at the man, if you could call him that, sitting in the chair. His body was so aged he looked as if he could in his nineties or better. When Kaitlin saw this, she passed out, but Reid caught her.

What had happened that night? Kaitlin couldn't really remember, except for it was a really bad nightmare. She opened her eyes the next morning and looked around. She was on an old couch in the house that was in her dream. Maybe it wasn't a dream.

"Kaitlin. You're awake," Reid said and moved over next to her. Pogue, Tyler, Caleb, and the man, who tried to kill her, Gorman, she believed his name was, all jumped and moved towards the couch.

"Where am I?" Kaitlin asked.

"You're at the colony house. You snuck up on us last night and then you ran upstairs," Reid told her. It definitely wasn't a dream apparently. Kaitlin was now sitting up and looking around at all the men around her.

"Last night, you saw something. Didn't you?" Pogue asked. Kaitlin didn't answer.

"Kaitlin," Tyler said trying to catch her attention.

"You…you tried to kill me," Kaitlin said looking at Gorman.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know who you were. I was instructed to get rid of anyone who comes near here," Gorman told her.

"Kaitlin, all of us, Reid, Tyler, Pogue, and I, are part of the Covenant," Caleb started. "It's when the first born male of each family gains power that's been in the family for hundreds of years."

"No…no that's not possible," Kaitlin said under her breath, but they could hear her.

"Yes, yes it is. We all have powers and what you saw last night was…" Caleb tried to explain to her.

"No! No it isn't!" Kaitlin yelled and got off the couch and started to run towards the front door. Pogue caught her to keep her from leaving, but she elbowed him in the stomach, which loosened his grip, and she was able to run. All the guys took off after her, but she was already to the edge of the woods and looked back at the guys.

"Kaitlin! Kaitlin don't go in there!" Caleb yelled. She kept running, now knowing where she was running, just running as far and as fast as she could away. The guys were chasing her, but she wasn't going to let them catch her. Reid could run really fast because he was the one closest to her, followed by Pogue, Caleb, and then Tyler, who weren't too far behind. She came to a clearing and just kept running, but was looking back.

"Kaitlin! Kaitlin look out!" she heard the voices yell and when she turned around she saw she was at the edge of a cliff. She tried to stop from going over but slipped and was now holding onto the very edge, trying not to fall.

"Kaitlin!" scared voices yelled.

"Don't look down. Don't look down," Kaitlin told herself.

"Kaitlin grab my arm," Reid told her as he took hold of her upper arms and tried to help pull her up. Pogue got there and helped, he didn't have to help much since Reid pretty much got her up by himself. Reid was holding onto her, as if not to let her go.

"Are you ok?" Pogue asked.

"Kaitlin!" Caleb said when he got there. She stared up at them in shock.

"What…what are you?" Kaitlin got through her shaking.

"We'll talk about it later. Are you ok?" Caleb asked looking at her and the scrapes that now covered most of her body that was visible.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Tyler asked.

"No, I think she'll be fine, she just needs to be cleaned up a little bit," Pogue answered. Reid stood up, pulling her to a standing position. Kaitlin was still clinging onto his shirt.

"Please tell me this is a dream, tell me it's just a dream," Kaitlin begged Reid. Reid didn't want to lie to her, so instead of answering, he just hugged her and kissed her forehead. His and Caleb's eyes met. Caleb wasn't sure he still liked the idea of them being together, but was glad Reid got there when he did.

"Let's get her home," Caleb told them. Reid lifted her up to carry her back through the woods and to the cars. Reid set her down on the couch back at the colony house.

"Is she alright?" Gorman asked looking at Kaitlin's torn up body and distant eyes.

"I think she is, I hope she is," Tyler answered.

"Hey Gorman do you have a first-aid kit or something around here?" Caleb asked.

"Why, yes, I believe I do," Gorman said and scurried off to find it. He came back a few minutes later and handed it to Caleb. Caleb pulled up a chair and sat down in from of Kaitlin. Taking out some cotton balls and put some hydrogen peroxide on one and started to dab her hurts to disinfect them. Kaitlin jumped at the sting.

"It's ok," Caleb told her. After Caleb cleaned up all her cuts, he started to bandage them. "Ok you're all done," Caleb told her and Kaitlin looked at the bandages.

"Who…who…" Kaitlin tried but couldn't get it out.

"It's ok, take your time," Reid told her as she was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Who was that man? The man upstairs in the chair?" Kaitlin asked. Caleb thought he dreaded that question more than the one about what she'd seen in the basement. Everyone glanced at each other.

"He's…he's our father," Caleb said not knowing how else to put it. Kaitlin gave him a weird look.

"No he's not, he died a couple of years ago," Kaitlin told him as if Caleb was crazy.

"No, he's been here the entire time, we just said he died," Caleb told her.

"What?" Kaitlin yelled standing up and then got a little woozy from getting up so quickly that she had to sit back down and put her hand to her head.

"The man you saw, is our father," Caleb told her. "He had become addicted to his powers, and when you use too much, it wears down the body. It eventually kills you, but Dad's been living off of a machine for the past few years." Caleb looked at her not knowing what else to say.

"Can I see him?" she eventually said.

"I don't think that's…" Caleb started.

"Please," Kaitlin asked with a pleading look. Caleb shook his head ok and they all headed upstairs. Reid and Caleb helped her up the steps and she was able to walk over to the chair in which James Danvers sat, dieing. He looked at his daughter. Kaitlin took his hand and held it. "Daddy," is all she could make out before starting to let tears roll. He was weak so it was hard to talk, but he squeezed her hand slightly to show feeling.

"We should probably go now," Caleb told her. Kaitlin looked at him and shook her head. Letting go of her father's hand, she kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you," Kaitlin whispered to him and walked away with the guys. She was angry now, not so much sad. She went downstairs, without the help of the guys, and out the front door and walked towards the cars. They followed and Kaitlin went and sat in Caleb's car.

"What are you gonna tell her?" Tyler asked Caleb.

"I don't know," Caleb answered. He didn't know how he'd be able to tell her anything.

"The truth, seems you have no other choice," Pogue told him. Reid left the three of them and went to go talk to Kaitlin. He saw a few tears escape and roll down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Reid told her. "I just figured that if you didn't already know, then Caleb and your mom didn't want you to know."

"Doesn't matter anymore," Kaitlin told him, not looking at him.

"Yes it does. I wish I had told you, even more, I wish you'd already have known. They were just trying to protect you I guess," Reid told her and she looked at her.

"You lied, Caleb lied, all of you lied to me. I don't care whether it was to protect me or not," Kaitlin told him and looked away. "Just leave me alone." Reid didn't try to push it.

"Ok," he told her and kissed her on the forehead. Reid walked over to his truck and got in. Pogue got onto his bike and Tyler into his car; Caleb went over and got into his car too. They all pulled out and started out to go home. The drive to the manor was mostly quiet seeing as the only sound was the engine and the radio.

"I'm sorry," Caleb told her when they pulled into the driveway and put the car into park. Kaitlin remained quiet. "Please believe me when I say I wanted to tell you."

"It doesn't matter at all anymore," Kaitlin told him. "Because I'm going to ask Mom to send me back to Grover and live with Aunt Mindy," Kaitlin told him and got out of the car. Caleb was glad to have his sister back, and now she was leaving again. But didn't he sort of want her to go back? That way she'd never find out about their family, their father, the Covenant, and Reid wouldn't hurt her. Of course Reid had already hurt her by not telling her, but then so did Caleb because he didn't say anything either. When Caleb went inside, he heard the door to her room close and saw their mother sitting in the living room again.

"Where were you last night?" Evelyn asked him when he came and sat in a chair next to her.

"Kaitlin snuck out to hang out with Reid, I asked him to meet me at the colony house, Kaitlin had been waiting in the car, found us using and then saw Dad," Caleb told her.

"She what?" Evelyn asked looking at him sharply.

"She passed out, and then this morning sat was running when I tried telling her about the Covenant, and then she slipped at the edge of a cliff. Reid caught her and pulled her back up," Caleb explained feeling guilty. Evelyn didn't say anything.

"Is she in her room right now?"

"Yes," Caleb answered.

"Talk to her, explain it to her," Evelyn told him. Caleb obeyed and headed upstairs. A few knocks later he pushed open the door. Kaitlin was lying on her bed looking at a picture of their family when they were little.

"Kaitlin," Caleb spoke. Kaitlin didn't look at him; she just kept staring at the picture. "Can I come in?"

"I guess." Caleb walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. "I don't want you to leave."

"Why? It'll be a whole heck of a lot easier for you. I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about," Kaitlin told him.

"No, it's not that. I just don't want you to leave because it's nice having you back, whether you're being a pain in the neck or not," Caleb told her trying to make her laugh, but it didn't help. "Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Quit apologizing, I get that you're sorry," Kaitlin told him.

"Do get that Reid is?" Caleb asked her. This caused Kaitlin to turn and look at him.

"What do you care? You hate Reid."

"I don't hate Reid. We just don't see eye-to-eye on everything. Besides seeing the way that he saved you earlier, maybe you two would be good together," Caleb told her. Not believing he had even said that, but it was true. Reid did try with all his might to help her, and he didn't use to do it. "Will you please stay? You could go to Spenser with us and we could just get use to having you around, and you could get use to us."

"I don't really want to go back to Aunt Mindy's," Kaitlin told him.

"Good, I don't want you to," Caleb told her. "So does this mean you're staying?"

"I guess so, it will just take some getting use to," Kaitlin told him.

"Good," Caleb smiled at her. Kaitlin just laughed at him. Caleb reached over and hugged his little sister; she was home, for good. "You're going to be safe, I promise." He left her and went back to his room. Kaitlin was staying and he was really glad.


	4. Chapter 4: Acceptance

Chapter 4 

**Acceptance**

It had been about a week since Reid had talked to Kaitlin, let alone seen here. She'd been cooped up in the manor and when he asked Nicky where she'd been, he said that she had quit. Reid wasn't sure how to get hold of her since she never seemed to leave the house and wouldn't get on the phone when he called.

It was Friday night and the guys were all meeting up at Nicky's. Caleb had invited Kaitlin along, but as a surprise to the guys. Caleb and Kaitlin pulled into the parking lot and saw that Reid, Tyler, and Pogue were already here because their rides were.

"You ready?" Caleb asked as they got out of the car.

"Ready as I'll ever be," was Kaitlin's answer. They went into Nicky's and saw Pogue, Kate, Tyler, and Reid all hanging around the pool table.

"Hey guys," Kate greeted them. She was the only one who didn't know about what happened the week before. "Wow! Kaitlin what happened to your arm?" she asked noticing a heeling scrap on her arm. All the guys waited for her answer.

"Oh, I was walking around through the woods near our house and tripped on a twig," Kaitlin told her. Kate seemed to believe her and the guys were thankful she hadn't even mentioned anything near the colony house.

"So, who wants to play the winner?" Tyler asked trying to make conversation.

"I will," Caleb said.

"Hey baby we need to go if you're helping me pack up tonight," Kate told Pogue looking at the clock on the wall.

"Ok, sure. See you'll tomorrow," Pogue told his friends and with that the two of them left. Tyler amazingly won a round of pool, probably because Reid hadn't been paying enough attention to even cheat. "Ok my turn," Caleb said when Tyler got the last ball in.

"Huh?" Reid asked coming back to earth. "Oh, yeah, here," he told him handing Caleb the stick. Kaitlin had left a few minutes before and was sitting at a table by herself. Reid went over to her. "Mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead, it's a free country," Kaitlin told him. Reid wasn't sure if she was still mad at him or not. Heck, Kaitlin didn't even know if she was mad or not!

"Caleb told me you're staying, and will be joining us at Spenser," Reid told her trying to make small talk.

"Yeah," Kaitlin answered.

"I'm glad." Kaitlin just shook her head, but never looked right at him. "I know you're probably mad at me, and I would understand, but I hope you'll let me explain." This made Kaitlin look at him.

"It's not that I'm mad at you, I think. I do understand, Caleb explained it, it's just that growing up I was always kind of left out of family stuff, especially over the past three years. I don't really like being left out of the loop," Kaitlin explained to him.

"So you're not mad?"

"I guess not, more hurt than mad."

"Do you want to go out?" Reid asked her. "Like on an actual date? No sneaking out, no matter how much more fun it is," Reid laughed. Kaitlin just laughed.

"Yeah, that would be great," Kaitlin told him.

"Tomorrow? Unless you already have plans," Reid suggested.

"Nope, nothing planned."

"How about I pick you up around seven?"

"Sounds great," Kaitlin smiled at him and he smiled back.

Over at the pool table, Tyler and Caleb were tied.

"So you don't care if Reid and Kaitlin go out anymore?" Tyler asked Caleb.

"Well, I don't know really. I think he cares about her, because he ran faster than any of us to help her and didn't use to do it. Sometimes I just wonder if he'll end of leaving her because he gets bored or finds someone else," Caleb told him. He looked over to his sister who seemed to be having a good time talking with Reid.

"Maybe he'll be good for her and she'll be good for him," Tyler told him.

"Maybe," Caleb said as he took his shot.

Everyone was having a great time at Nicky's. Kaitlin walked out to the car because she had left her cell phone. What she didn't notice was someone watching her, that someone, was Aaron Abbott. He snuck up behind her.

"Hey there beautiful," Aaron told her causing her to turn around.

"What do you want?" Kaitlin snickered when she saw it was him.

"What do you think I want?" Aaron asked.

"Don't know, don't care," Kaitlin told him and tried to push past him to go back inside.

"Whoa! Not so fast!" Aaron told her and grabbed her arm tight enough that it seemed she was losing circulation.

"Let go of me!" Kaitlin yelled. There wasn't anyone outside to hear her scream.

"Why? It's time to see what it's like with me instead of that loser Garwin in there," Aaron told her and forced himself on her trying to kiss her.

"Let me go," Kaitlin tried to scream, but it was hard seeing as Aaron was trying to jam his tongue down her throat.

"Hey guys," Reid greeted Caleb and Tyler at the pool table.

"Hey. Where's Kaitlin?" Caleb asked not seeing her.

"I don't know. She said she was going out to the car, but hasn't come back and it's been like ten minutes. I came to ask you if you'd seen her," Reid replied. Tyler shook his head no. "I'll go see if I can find her," Reid told them and walked outside.

At first he didn't see anything. He saw Aaron dragging some girl into the backseat of his truck. Then he realized whose scream it was. Reid ran over and pulled Aaron from on top of her.

"Leave her alone!" Reid told him and punched him. Kaitlin sat up and had a scared look on her face, while Reid was punching Aaron. Reid looked up long enough to see Kaitlin. "Go inside!" he yelled.

"But…" Kaitlin started.

"Go inside!" Reid yelled again and Kaitlin did as she was told. She ran up to Caleb and Tyler.

"Whoa! What's up with you?" Tyler asked seeing her.

"Reid, he's fighting Aaron outside," Kaitlin told them worried.

"Let's go," Caleb told them and they all headed outside. Reid and Aaron were nowhere to be seen. "Where are they?" Caleb asked. Suddenly they heard a screech of tires and saw Reid's truck driving away. Caleb, Kaitlin, and Tyler all took off after them. Reid drove to a clearing in the middle of the woods and pushed Aaron out of his car. Both of them were evenly beat up.

"Get out Abbott! If you wanna fight, fight!" Reid yelled. Aaron got up and pushed Reid. Reid pushed back, but he pushed Aaron so his stomach was on the ground and made his eyes turn black.

"Reid!" he heard a voice yell. He turned and saw it was Kaitlin running towards him with Caleb and Tyler following. Aaron had gotten up and pushed Reid to the ground and began punching him. Kaitlin tried pulling Aaron off, but Aaron pushed her away. Reid was able to flip him and looked right at Aaron, thankfully at the time with his blue eyes. He punched him, hard.

"Reid! Reid come on!" Caleb and Tyler pulled him off of Aaron. As much as they hated him too, they didn't want something to happen where Reid might get into trouble. Reid loosened their grip and was starting to walk back to the parked cars. He saw Kaitlin standing between the cars and himself; he embraced her with a hug.

"You ok?" he whispered to her.

"Yeah, thanks," Kaitlin whispered back returning the hug. Caleb and Tyler left Aaron in the clearing and started to walk back to the cars as well. Kaitlin had gotten in Reid's truck and was going to go home with him and make sure he was ok. Caleb wasn't sure he really wanted that to happen, but he wasn't going to start another fight. Caleb and Tyler drove off to their homes, while Reid and Kaitlin went back to Reid's. Reid and Kaitlin got out of the car, when they got there and walked up to the house. "Will your parents mind if I'm over?"

"No, they're out of town. No one's home," Reid told her and led her inside. They went up the stairs to his house and into his room. He knew he'd always wanted to beat up Aaron, but he'd never really wanted to so bad as right now. He'd try to hurt Kaitlin, force himself on her.

"You're bleeding," Kaitlin told him. Reid looked at her and she led him to the bathroom. "We need to clean that up," Kaitlin told him. Reid didn't say anything. Kaitlin began to clean his cuts. Reid took her wrist and moved it down and looked at her, she was looking right back. He started to kiss her.

"I'm sorry," Reid told her and had his forehead against her and holding her waist. He wasn't looking at her; he was looking at the floor.

"For what?" Kaitlin asked.

"For whatever Aaron did to you," Reid answered.

"Nothing really, you got there before anything could happen," Kaitlin told him looking at him. Reid looked up at her.

"I feel that it's my fault."

"Why?" Kaitlin asked confused.

"Because I should have offered to go with you or to get it for you…maybe it never would have happened," Reid told her.

"It's not your fault, if it hadn't been for you who knows what would have happened," Kaitlin told him. She started kissing him and put her arms around his neck. They stopped kissing for a minute. "Come on," Kaitlin told him and took his hand leading him back into his bedroom. They sat down on the bed and looked at each other.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Reid asked her. Kaitlin shook her head yes and they started kissing. Reid moved her so that she was lying down on the bed and he was lying on top of her. They were both glad for what was happening and glad to be together.

The next morning, Reid woke up with Kaitlin in his arms. He smiled at her and ran his fingers through her hair. Kaitlin woke up and smiled up at him.

"Morning," Kaitlin told him.

"Morning," Reid smiled and kissed her.

"What time is it?" Kaitlin asked. Reid looked over at the alarm clock on his nightstand.

"It's 8:34," Reid answered. "What time do you have to be home?"

"Well, I don't have a curfew that I know of," Kaitlin told him chuckling. "Probably should get home though, because Caleb will want to kill me if Mom doesn't first."

"I'll take you home," Reid told her. They both got dressed and got into his truck to take Kaitlin home. On the drive over, Kaitlin had her head on Reid's shoulder while he drove and he had his armed wrapped around her neck, holding her right hand.

"So see you tonight?" Reid asked when they pulled up to the gates.

"Yeah," Kaitlin told him. Reid kissed her before she left and watched her go through the gates. After a minute or two, he drove off. Kaitlin smiled at herself as she walked up to the house.

She quietly opened the front door, not knowing if anyone was awake yet. Nobody was in the living room, she didn't hear anyone downstairs actually. She went up the steps to her room and found lots of boxes. Aunt Mindy had obviously sent all of her stuff and it must have gotten there either late last night or early this morning.

"Hey," Caleb told her standing in the doorway. "Is Reid ok?"

"Yeah he's fine. Aaron?" Kaitlin asked. Reid had pretty much destroyed that boy's chances of getting a date for the next few weeks by remolding his face.

"I guess so," Caleb told her shrugging it off. "He had it coming eventually."

"Yeah, he did," Kaitlin told him.

"By the way, Kate is coming to pick you up today," Caleb told her.

"Why?"

"She said something about taking you out shopping and having like a 'girls day'," Caleb answered.

"Cool."

"Yeah, she'll be here in about an hour."

"Ok," Kaitlin told him and Caleb walked off back to his room. Kaitlin got some clean clothes out and took a shower. She finished getting ready and then went downstairs. Evelyn was sitting in her chair, again, and Caleb was in the kitchen getting something to eat. "Hey," Kaitlin told him as she grabbed some grapes out of the refrigerator.

"What happened last night?" Caleb asked. Kaitlin didn't want to tell her brother about what she and Reid had done; she knew he'd really kick Reid's ass! "Why were Reid and Aaron fighting?" Kaitlin was relieved that's what he was wondering about.

"Aaron had tried to get me to sleep with him and had me in his car, forcing himself on me. Reid stopped him," Kaitlin answered. Caleb looked with a worried look. "Nothing happened!" Kaitlin added. Nothing happened, that is, between her and Aaron.

"Good," Caleb told her.

"Reid asked me if I wanted to go out tonight," Kaitlin told him. Caleb didn't say nor do anything. "And I said yes."

"Ok, I know I can't really control anything you do, so I don't know why I've ever bothered trying," Caleb told her with a little bit of a laugh.

"Yeah," Kaitlin replied.

"Where are you going?"

"Actually, I don't even know. Guess I'll find out when he picks me up." Caleb just shook his head ok and then they heard the doorbell ring. They both went to answer it, already knowing it was Kate.

"Hey. Ready for a day of fun?" Kate asked excited.

"Absolutely!" Kaitlin told her. "See ya later," Kaitlin told Caleb and the girls left.

"So you're gonna go to Spenser, right?" Kate asked as they got into her BMW 325Ci Convertible.

"Yeah," Kaitlin answered.

"You gonna live in the dorms with the rest of us?"

"Yeah! It's gonna be so cool to live on campus!" Kaitlin sounded excited. "Caleb is helping me move in tomorrow since classes start Monday." The girls drove to the closest mall, which was about forty minutes away and talked the entire time. Kaitlin thought it was really nice to have a girl to hangout with instead of the guys. Not that she didn't love spending time with them, she just liked having friends that were girls too. When they got to the mall they started going into pretty much every store!

"That looks really cute on you!" Kate told Kaitlin as they were trying on clothes in Abercrombie and Fitch.

"Ya think?" Kaitlin asked looking in a mirror. Denim was something that would never go out of fashion and she couldn't help but me addicted.

"So, what's up with you and Reid?" This made Kaitlin look at Kate.

"What do you mean?" Kaitlin asked.

"Come on! Flirting, dancing, kissing, and sneaking out. Something's going on there, so you may as well tell me," Kate laughed. Kaitlin just smiled and started to blush.

"Well, I like him. He's different from a lot of the guys I've ever liked," Kaitlin told her.

"How so?"

"Well Reid's a bad boy, I guess you could say. But he's still really nice, and his eyes, I love them, his smile. Most of the guys I've ever liked seemed to be more of preppy-mommy's-boys because that's all there was at my school," Kaitlin told her. Talking about Reid made her smile; she couldn't help it.

"Awww! I think you two would make a great couple! The balance between bad boy and good girl is always good," Kate laughed. They continued to try on outfits in various stores and bought enough stuff to last them awhile. Kate dropped Kaitlin off at her house.

"Thanks for today it was awesome!" Kaitlin told her as she got out of the car and grabbed her bags.

"No problem, see you later," Kate told her and drove off. Kaitlin walked up to the house and opened the door.

"How much stuff did you buy?" Caleb asked looking at her bags.

"I'm not sure, didn't count," Kaitlin told him with a laugh. She went up to her room and started taking everything out of the bags and laying them out on her bed.

"So you're going with us tonight right?" Caleb asked as he stood in her doorway.

"No, I'm going out with Reid tonight. Remember?"

"Well, yeah, I know that. I mean you're going to the Spenser back-to-school party," Caleb asked.

"That what?" Kaitlin asked as she started to back the clothes she'd just bought in boxes with her other stuff that she'd be taking to her dorm room tomorrow.

"Every year, Spenser has a back-to-school party. It's tonight and that's where Reid's taking you. At least that would make sense," Caleb told her.

"Oh. Cool. Where is it?"

"This year it's out at the cliffs," Caleb told her. Kaitlin just shook her head in understanding. "I guess I'll see you there then," Caleb told her and turned to leave.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go meet Tyler and Pogue before the party."

"Ok, see ya later," Kaitlin told him and went back to packing. The rest of the afternoon, Kaitlin spent packing up and then around 5:30 started to get ready for when Reid picked her up at seven. There was a knock on the door right at seven and Kaitlin went to answer it.

"Hey," Reid smiled at her. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," Kaitlin told him. Reid opened the door for her and they got in his truck. They drove to the cliffs, where the party was being held, and saw a ton of people already there and having a good time. Reid and Kaitlin walked holding hands to the party and finding their friends.

"Hey Reid!" a voice called and Reid waved to a guy dancing with a girl.

"Who's that?" Kaitlin asked referring to the guy Reid waved to.

"That's Mike, friend of mine," Reid answered. They were able to find Caleb, Tyler, Pogue, and Kate together in the middle of the group of Spenser students.

"Hey," Kaitlin greeted them.

"Hey," Tyler replied. They all stood talking together, and then Kaitlin left the group to answer a phone call. It had been her best friend from Grover, Lauren Williams.

"Hello?" Kaitlin answered.

"Hey friend. What's up?" Lauren asked happily.

"Good, you?" Kaitlin answered.

"Well I have some great news," Lauren told her excited.

"What?" Kaitlin asked.

"I'm coming to Spenser tomorrow!" Lauren practically screamed into the phone.

"What? Are you serious? Yes!" Kaitlin responded. "It's gonna be great! I can't wait for you to meet my brother and friends!"

"Wow you move fast! Don't tell me you already have a boyfriend too," Lauren told her jokingly.

"Well…he's not my boyfriend, but I really like him and I think he really likes me," Kaitlin told her.

"Well listen I gotta go finish packing, so I'll try meeting up with you tomorrow sometime, bye. Love ya," Lauren told her.

"Bye. Love ya too," Kaitlin told and hung up. She took a minute to take it all in. Life was being very good to her right now. She looked back at the group and the party; everyone was having an amazing time. As Kaitlin turned to look around over the cliffs, she saw someone standing, looking at her, from another cliff straight across from her. All of sudden, the person jumped. She watched the body fall and then ran back to Caleb, Reid, Pogue, Tyler, and Kate.

"Hey, you ok?" Reid asked noticing her face. Kaitlin noticed Kate looking at her and didn't want to just blurt out what she'd just seen.

"Yeah. Caleb can I talk to you for a sec?" Kaitlin asked and pulled Caleb away to where she'd been standing a couple of minutes ago.

"What is it?" Caleb asked.

"Someone fell," Kaitlin told him looking across at the cliff.

"What?"

"Someone fell! I saw a person over there looking right at me and then they just jumped off!" Kaitlin told him. Caleb looked at her with a concerned look.

"You sure?" Caleb asked.

"Yes."

"Well, let's go get the other guys and we'll all go check it out," Caleb told her and they walked back to where everyone was.

"Hey, so what was…" Pogue started to ask Caleb.

"Hey Bryce just called and said some cops are headed this way on Millington Road!" the DJ announced over the speaker. Everyone started to run to their cars. Kate had come with a friend of hers, so she said goodbye to the group and walked off.

"We should probably get outta here," Tyler told them.

"We can't. We gotta go to the bottom of the cliffs," Caleb told him.

"What? Why?" Pogue asked.

"Kaitlin saw someone jump off."

"You did?" Reid asked her. Kaitlin shook her head yes. "You sure it wasn't just your mind playing tricks on you?"

"No. It was a person," Kaitlin told him.

"Ok, well let's go," Pogue told them and they got into the two trucks they'd all come in. They drove down to the bottom of the cliffs and started to walk around.

"There's no way anyone would survive a fall like that," Pogue told them as he looked up at the top of the cliff. "That's over a thousand foot drop."

"Yeah, Kaitlin, I'm not seeing anyone down here. You probably just thought you saw something," Tyler told her. Kaitlin wasn't convinced.

"Look I know what I saw!" Kaitlin told them. "Someone jumped off that cliff!"

"Ok, we'll look, but Kaitlin, there's not going to be anything," Reid told her. Kaitlin walked off to continue looking by herself.

"Kaitlin," a voice said and she turned to find one of the guys behind her, but nobody was there. They were far enough back that they'd have to yell. "Kaitlin," a voice called again. She looked around, but still didn't see anything.

"Who's there?" Kaitlin was able to say and then saw a shadow through the fog. The shadow was just standing there and then turned to walk away. "Hey! Wait up!" Kaitlin yelled and started after the shadow. She pulled on the shoulder to turn the person around, but when she did…the person disappeared. It was like the body disintegrated right before her. There was nothing there anymore. "What the…?"

"Kaitlin! Come on let's go! There's nothing down here!" Reid shouted to her from where he was. Kaitlin turned to look at him and looked back to where the shadow was. She noticed something on the ground, shining through a little bit of dirt that was on top of it. Kaitlin stooped to pick it up. It was a locket that had 'Putnum & Pope' written on it. Kaitlin looked around, but didn't see anything. She started to walk back and heard it again.

"Kaitlin," the voice said, but she didn't look back. She just ran to where the guys were.

"There's nothing down here," Pogue told her.

"Yeah, you probably just thought you saw something," Caleb told her. If the guys didn't believe, her what was the point of telling them about the necklace she found? It's not like they'd believe her anymore, besides the locket looked really old and had probably been there for awhile.

"Let's get outta here," Pogue told them and they all started to leave, but Kaitlin still stood there looking back.

"Kaitlin," the voice spoke again. Kaitlin saw the shadow appear again, it waved at her then disappeared.

"Kaitlin," Reid told her. "You alright?" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah, let's go," Kaitlin told him and they turned to leave. Was it her mind playing tricks on her? Or was there really someone there? She didn't know, but the guys were convinced there was nothing down there.


	5. Chapter 5: Starting at Spenser Academy

Chapter 5 Starting at Spenser Academy 

The morning after the annual Spenser party, Kaitlin woke up with the locket she'd found sitting on her nightstand. She looked at it and then there was a knock on the door. She hid it beneath her pillow and got out of bed.

"Come in," Kaitlin said. Caleb walked in.

"Move in day," Caleb smiled. "Just came to see what you're taking."

"All that," Kaitlin pointed to about ten boxes on the floor, they weren't big boxes either.

"You don't intend on taking much, do you?" Caleb laughed.

"Actually, you'd be amazed. I good at packing," Kaitlin told him. Caleb went and grabbed some boxes to take downstairs. Kaitlin helped and then went to get ready.

Around noon, Caleb drove Kaitlin to the Spenser dorms and helped her take all her stuff to her dorm. Kaitlin unlocked the door and saw that her roommate had already moved in. She noticed something on one of the desks. A picture of her and Lauren, but Kaitlin hadn't even unpacked any of her stuff.

"Hey there roomie," a voice greeted. Kaitlin turned around and saw Lauren.

"Lauren!" Kaitlin yelled.

"I guess you already know each other," Caleb told them.

"Lauren this is my brother Caleb, Caleb this is my best friend Lauren," she introduced them to each other.

"Hi," Lauren smiled. "I'm so glad we're rooming together! It was hard to keep it secret from you!"

"What do you mean?" Kaitlin asked confused.

"Well I actually already knew we were going to dorm together. I begged my mom to request that we be put in the same room," Lauren explained.

"I'm so glad you did!" Kaitlin told her.

"Knock, knock," a voice said and they all turned to see Reid standing in the doorway.

"Hey Reid," Kaitlin smiled at him. "Lauren this is Reid, Reid this is Lauren."

"Hi," Reid replied.

"Reid, why don't you help me with the rest of the boxes?" Caleb told him and they both headed out to the car.

"Oh my gosh! He's hot!" Lauren told Kaitlin.

"I know! That's the guy I was telling you about last night!" Kaitlin told her excited.

"Well, I have one thing to say," Lauren told her. "When you two have babies, they're gonna be some sexy kids!" Lauren laughed.

"Thanks," Kaitlin joked.

"Hey, you seen Reid?" Tyler asked standing in the doorway causing both the girls to jump.

"Hey Ty, yeah he just went with Caleb back down to the car," Kaitlin answered. Kaitlin noticed Lauren staring at Tyler and Tyler staring right back at her. "Tyler this is my friend Lauren, Lauren Tyler," Kaitlin introduced them.

"Hey," Tyler smiled.

"Hello gorgeous," Lauren told him.

"Excuse me?" Tyler asked not fully hearing what she had said. Kaitlin slapped Lauren's arm laughing.

"Hi, very nice to meet you," Lauren told him all goo-goo eyed. Kaitlin could see feelings forming and the wheels in Lauren's brain turning.

"Well I'll go see if they need any help," Tyler told them and walked off.

"Oh my…oh my…oh my gosh!" Lauren told Kaitlin. "He's gorgeous!" Kaitlin just started to laugh at her.

"Well tonight I think we're all going to Nicky's, so you could come and flirt with him," Kaitlin told her laughing.

"So where do you want these?" Reid asked Kaitlin when all three of the boys came with boxes.

"Just set them wherever. Thanks," Kaitlin told them and all three of the guys stood there after they put the boxes on the floor. Lauren and Kaitlin looked at each other.

"I think I'm gonna like it here," Lauren said looking at all three of the good-looking guys.

"Hey, what time are we meeting up at Nicky's tonight?" Pogue asked walking into the room. Lauren's mouth dropped; yet another guy.

"Are you ok?" Caleb asked her.

"Thank you Jesus!" Lauren said looking up. Kaitlin started busting out laughing. And then she looked at Kaitlin. "I'm really gonna like it here!"

"Ok then…" Reid said unsure what was going on with them.

"Ok, so I get it! You all decide to throw a party without me! That's fine!" Kate told them laughing when she joined them.

"Hey Kate," Kaitlin greeted her.

"Hey," Kate replied. "What time are we all meeting up at Nicky's tonight?"

"I just asked that, and I got a 'Thank you Jesus'," Pogue told her and looked at Lauren.

"For…grapes! Thank you Jesus for grapes!" Lauren covered and Kaitlin was holding in her laughter. Kaitlin knew what she meant, but nobody else caught on.

"Yeah, grapes," Kaitlin told her sarcastically.

"Someone wanna tell us what's going on?" Tyler asked.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know!" Kaitlin told her and then noticed Kate had a weird expression on her face. "What's with the face?"

"You two are so sick!" Kate told them understanding what they meant. "Although…so true," she laughed. None of the guys understood and that made all the girls laugh even harder.

"Ok…so about Nicky's, about we all meet there around 7:30?" Caleb suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Kaitlin replied.

"So who's going with who?" Pogue asked.

"I'll go with you," Kate told Pogue.

"And you two and I will go with Tyler," Reid told Kaitlin and Lauren.

"Yeah, no problem," Tyler agreed.

"And I'll meet all of you there," Caleb told them.

"Sounds like a plan," Kaitlin told them.

"Great see you later," Pogue told everyone and he and Kate walked off.

"Yeah, gotta go finish unpacking, see you later," Tyler told them and left.

"Nice to meet you, bye," Caleb told Lauren and also left.

"So can I talk to for a minute?" Reid asked Kaitlin.

"Sure," she answered. They looked at Lauren, she got the hint.

"You know what, I have to go…meet people," Lauren told them and walked out of the room, shutting the door.

"So what'd you wanna talk about?" Kaitlin asked him.

"Well, Friday night," Reid told her. Kaitlin was unsure whether he was going to tell her he didn't like her anymore or what he was going to say. "It was amazing. And I've been thinking that I really like you Kaitlin," he told her looking at her.

"Well I really like you too Reid," she replied.

"And I was wondering, if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" Reid asked. Kaitlin smiled at him.

"I'd love to," she told him. Reid kissed her on the lips.

"Good," Reid told her. "So I'll pick you up around seven?"

"Sounds great," Kaitlin told him. He kissed her again and then left. Lauren walked back in and saw Kaitlin with a giant smile across her face.

"Ok, dish!" Lauren demanded.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend," Kaitlin told her. Lauren's mouth dropped again.

"You two are getting married," Lauren responded. Kaitlin just laughed and threw a pillow at her. Kaitlin couldn't help but think this year was going to be amazing.

It was just before seven, Kaitlin and Lauren were finishing getting ready for Reid to pick them up.

"Hey what do you know about Tyler?" Lauren asked Kaitlin.

"Well, him, Reid, Pogue, and Caleb have been friends forever it seems. And he's on the swim team with the rest of the guys and yeah that's about it I guess," Kaitlin laughed. "Why? You like him?"

"I don't know. He seems really cool, and he's really cute!" Lauren gushed.

"Yeah," Kaitlin laughed.

"What about Reid? What's been going on with you two? You didn't really tell me last night," Lauren inquired.

"Well we met at Nicky's. He didn't remember who I was, but I remembered him. He, Pogue, and Tyler had bet on my underwear, they all lost and I took the money," Kaitlin told her with a laugh. Lauren looked at her and then started to laugh too. "Got him to dance with me, started making out, Caleb caught us. Next day, Caleb caught us making out again, then we left him and went driving around, ended up making out again. Went to a party together, made out, uh…then another night, like a week later, we went to Nicky's and this guy Aaron was there. He's been trying to park with me and Reid caught him trying to force himself on me," Kaitlin explained.

"What? Did this Aaron guy rape you?" Lauren asked.

"No! Reid stopped him before he could, beat his ass! And then I went back to Reid's house with him because he got some cuts and I wanted to make sure he was ok. Spend the night with him…" Kaitlin told her.

"Whoa! You spent the night with him?" Lauren asked in disbelief. "Did anything happen?" Kaitlin didn't answer right away, but thinking back to that night caused her to smile.

"Yeah, something did. He just made me want to be with him and it was amazing," Kaitlin told her. Lauren smiled at her.

"Awww! I'm happy for you! Does anyone else know?" Lauren asked.

"No! And don't you dare tell anyone!" Kaitlin told her.

"Scouts honor," Lauren told her and put three fingers up. Kaitlin started laughing. "What?"

"That's not how it goes," Kaitlin told her.

"Oh," she replied putting one finger down. The girls just laughed. There was a knock at the door and Kaitlin jumped up to answer it.

"Hey, you girls ready?" Tyler asked standing there with Reid.

"Yeah, I think so. Lauren you ready?" Kaitlin turned to her and she came up to them.

"Yeah let's go," Lauren told them. They all walked out to the Tyler's Hummer. Reid and Kaitlin got into the backseat, leaving Tyler and Lauren together in the front seat.

"Hey Tyler can't stop talking about Lauren! I told him to ask her out, but he's too shy," Reid whispered to Kaitlin.

"Seriously? Lauren's been the same way!" Kaitlin told him. "What can we do to get them together?"

"Does she know how to play pool?" Reid asked.

"Sorta, she's not great at it, she's fair. Why?"

"We could play couples and that way he'd have to show her how," Reid whispered back. Kaitlin shook her head yes.

"What are you two whispering back there?" Tyler asked looking in his rearview mirror.

"You shouldn't be worrying about driving baby boy? Instead of what we're talking about?" Reid asked him.

"Alright, alright," Tyler told him and went back to paying attention to driving. "So you went to school with Kaitlin in Vermont?" Tyler asked Lauren making smalltalk.

"Yeah, we met the first day of school in seventh grade and became instant friends," Lauren told him.

"Yeah, same with me and Reid, summer camp," Tyler responded.

"That's cool," Lauren told him.

"So…what type of music do you like?"

"Pretty much anything. Right now I'm mainly into rock and hiphop though," Lauren answered. "What kind of music do you like?"

"Same, anything that doesn't suck and hiphop is my life," Tyler laughed.

"Movies?" Lauren asked.

"Action and horror. You?"

"Action, horror, and comedies," Lauren answered. "I absolutely love the Matrix, and the original Omen, and Ferris Bueller's Day Off!"

"Good movies," Tyler laughed. Reid and Kaitlin were off in their own little world talking, while Tyler and Lauren were in their own world too. "We're here," Tyler told them and they all got out and went inside. Lauren and Kaitlin went to go get a table, while the boys went to a pool table. Tyler and Lauren exchanged glances.

"Ok baby boy, tell us what's up with you and Lauren?" Reid told him.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked pretending to be clueless.

"Oh come on! You know you like her so you may as well admit it," Reid told him. Tyler started to blush.

"Alright, alright. She seems really cool, and cute," Tyler told him.

"So why don't you ask her out?" Reid suggested.

"Because I don't want to," Tyler told him, even though it was a lie. Reid gave him a look. "What?"

"Ok, we both know that's the biggest lie in the world. Why not?"

"Because she doesn't seem like the kind of girl that would even consider going out with a guy like me," Tyler told him.

"Please explain."

"I don't know how to explain it, I just know that she'd never go out with me," Tyler told him.

"You never know until you try," Reid told him.

"Well I guess I'll never know. Now can we please just focus on the game?" Tyler insisted and Reid shut up, even though he felt like saying something else.

"So what were you and Ty talking about in the car?" Kaitlin asked Lauren while they were sitting at the table.

"Music, movies, likes, dislikes, school, getting to know each other," Lauren replied.

"That's cool. I think he likes you," Kaitlin told her.

"Yeah right," Lauren told her.

"What do you mean?" Kaitlin asked confused.

"Tyler acted like he was talking to me just because I was there, not because he actually wanted to. There's no way he could like me if he doesn't even know how to act like he's interested in me," Lauren pointed out. Kaitlin felt bummed; Lauren liked Tyler, and according to Reid, Tyler liked Lauren.

"I need to go ask Reid something, be right back," Kaitlin told her and got up. She went over to the boys playing pool.

"Can I talk to ya for a sec?" Kaitlin asked Reid after he took his shot.

"Sure," Reid answered.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get a drink. You want anything?" Tyler asked Reid and Kaitlin. They both shook their heads no.

"What's up?" Reid asked her.

"I thought you said Tyler liked Lauren?" Kaitlin asked.

"He does. He just won't admit it because he's afraid to even ask her out for fear of being rejected," Reid told her.

"Well Lauren thinks Tyler doesn't he like her at all," Kaitlin told him. Then Kaitlin had an idea. "I got it! Lauren has never really been shy so we could get her to ask Tyler to dance, he'll say yes and everything will fall into place!"

"You think that would work?" Reid asked.

"Unless you have a better idea, I think it's our best bet," Kaitlin told him.

"What if we make them ride home together?" Reid asked.

"Well they'll be doing that already…" Kaitlin told him.

"No. I mean alone together. You and I could walk back to the dorms early and then they'd have to drive back together. Then you could somehow get hey key to your room, she won't have it when he walks her to the door, and he'll either wait with her for you to come back or invite her to our dorm. Either way it gets them alone," Reid told her. Kaitlin smiled at him.

"I like having a mischievous boyfriend," Kaitlin told him and kissed him.

"Get a room," Pogue told Reid and Kaitlin when he, Kate, and Caleb walked in together.

"I don't think so!" Caleb responded. Reid and Kaitlin laughed, although Reid noticed Kaitlin felt a little uncomfortable at that. Sure, they'd slept together, but he guessed she just wasn't ready for everyone else to know. Reid hadn't even told Tyler yet, and he tells Tyler pretty much everything. Kate, Pogue, and Caleb walked off to sit at the table with Lauren.

"Meet me outside at 10:30, we'll leave then," Reid told her. Kaitlin shook her head ok and Reid kissed her on the cheek before she left to go back to the table.

The rest of the night, everyone was hanging out. No Aaron in sight to ruin the night, which made everyone happy. Reid and Kaitlin were watching the clock very carefully and each made an excuse to leave. Kaitlin said she was going to the restroom and Reid said he was getting a drink.

"You think this will work?" Kaitlin asked Reid once they were outside.

"Hopefully. Did you get her room key?" Reid responded.

"Yep, when she went to answer a phone call from her mom," Kaitlin told him and showed him her key. They started their walk to Spenser, which was only about a 20 minute walk.

"Hey, we'll see you tomorrow," Caleb told everyone and left to go home.

"Yeah, we gotta get going too," Pogue told Tyler and Lauren as he and Kate got up to leave.

"Bye," Kate said. This left Tyler and Lauren sitting alone at the table.

"Hey do you know where Kaitlin went off to?" Lauren asked him.

"My guess is Reid seeing as neither one of them came back," Tyler pointed out. "Well we should probably get back before curfew," Tyler told her and they got up to leave. They both checked the restrooms to see if either of them had went in there again without their knowledge. No luck.

"They just disappeared," Lauren told him as they stood outside looking for them. Tyler pulled out his cell phone to call Reid.

"Hello?" Reid's voice said on the other end.

"Hey. Where the heck did you go?" Tyler asked him.

"Kaitlin and I decided to walk back and left awhile ago, guess that means you get to take Lauren hope," Reid told him with a little bit of laughter in his voice. Tyler caught on to what Reid was doing.

"Reid…" Tyler started.

"Remember to be nice and walk her to her room baby boy," Reid told him and hung up. Tyler looked at Lauren. He had just been set up by Reid and Kaitlin. Was Lauren in on it? Probably not.

"So where'd they go?" Lauren asked him.

"They decided to walk back," Tyler answered. "So I'm taking you back," he told her. Tyler opened the passenger door for her and closed it once she was in. Even though he was kind of mad that Reid set him up, he was kind of glad. The ride back was mostly silent, aside from the music playing on the radio. When they pulled into the Spenser parking lot, they both got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride," Lauren told him and started to head off towards the dorm.

"Wait, I'll walk you to your room," Tyler offered.

"Ok, thanks," Lauren replied. Tyler was very polite, which was always a great thing. When they got to Lauren's dorm she looked in her purse for her key, but didn't find it. "Where's my key?" Lauren asked continuing to look. "It's not in here," Lauren said looking at Tyler.

"You already lost it?" Tyler laughed, having a good idea Reid or Kaitlin stole it. "Knock on the door," Tyler told her. Lauren started knocking, no answer.

"Kaitlin. Kaitlin answer the door," Lauren said as she knocked on the door. She didn't want to yell or bang, afraid of waking up other students or getting in trouble. Lauren pulled out her cell to call Kaitlin.

"Hello?" Kaitlin answered the other end.

"Hey, answer the door. I don't have my key," Lauren told her.

"You don't? Well I'm not even back on campus yet," Kaitlin told her pretending to sound surprised.

"What? Fine, I'll wait," Lauren told her and hung up. "She and Reid aren't even back yet."

"Guess they like taking their sweet time," Tyler told her.

"I guess," Lauren shrugged.

"Well why don't you come back to my dorm before we get caught after hours," Tyler suggested.

"Ok," Lauren agreed. She didn't feel like waiting outside the door for however long it took for Kaitlin and Reid to get back. Tyler and Lauren walked back to his dorm.

"Ok, you are a genius," Kaitlin whispered to Reid. They'd been listening from inside Kaitlin's dorm. Kaitlin kept her cell phone on a low vibrate so if Lauren called, Lauren wouldn't hear it ring.

"Thank you," Reid replied with a smirk. "And I think this genius deserves something," Reid winked at her.

"And what would that be?" Kaitlin asked confused. Reid pushed her down to the floor and started kissing her. "Oh! That's what you wanted? You could of just said that!" Kaitlin laughed. Reid kissed her again.

"Well, I should probably get back to our dorm, I think they'd had plenty of time to be alone," Reid told her and got up. Then pulled her up.

"Ok. Let's hope it worked," Kaitlin told him as they stood there. Kaitlin dialed Lauren's cell phone.

"You're a Eminem fan?" Lauren asked looking at some of Tyler's CDs.

"Yep," Tyler answered.

"He's one of my favorites," Lauren replied. Tyler shook his head and then heard Lauren's cell phone start ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey, I'm back," Kaitlin told her.

"Ok, I'm be there in a couple of minutes," Lauren said and hung up. "Kaitlin and Reid are back, so thanks for everything tonight," Lauren told him and started for the door.

"Hey, wait!" Tyler told her jumping up.

"Yeah?" Lauren waited for him.

"I…uh…I was wondering…if you…if you…I was wondering if were doing anything Friday night?" Tyler asked blurting it out. He couldn't believed he'd actually just asked her out! Well, techniquely, he hadn't, yet.

"No," Lauren answered.

"Do you wanna go out? Like on a date?" Tyler asked hopeful. He wasn't sure what to expect based on her neutral facial expression. Then she smiled at him.

"Sure," Lauren answered.

"Really? I mean…great!" Tyler told her.

"Well, goodnight," Lauren told him and left. Tyler couldn't help but smile at the fact he was going to be going out on a date with Lauren that Friday night. Life was very good right now!


	6. Chapter 6: Almost One Year Later

Chapter 6 Almost One Year Later 

Beep! Beep! Beep! Kaitlin Danvers hit her alarm clock on her nightstand. She'd moved back into the Danvers Manor since the school year let out and had spent the first half of the summer in Grover, Vermont with her best friend Lauren Williams, who had also joined Kaitlin for sophmore year at Spenser Academy in Ipswich, Massachusetts. Kaitlin had just gotten back the night before from Grover and was looking forward to seeing all of her Ipswich friends again. She thought of her first year at Spenser. She'd become the girlfriend of Reid Garwin, one of her brother's best friends and Lauren got together with their other best friend Tyler Sims. Kaitlin met the fourth boy's, Pogue Parry, girlfriend Kate Tunney and became friends. Kaitlin had also joined the swim team with all the boys and fell in love with it. The school year had been a great time for all of them. Kaitlin especially loved that she found the love of her life. Or so she thought…

Kaitlin got out of bed and began getting ready. It was mid-July and she'd be starting back at Spenser in about a month to start her junior year. When she got out of the shower, had dried her hair, and gotten dressed, she heard a knock at her door as she was putting her make-up on. "Come in," Kaitlin yelled above her stereo playing All-American Rejects. Her brother Caleb Danvers walked in. "Hey," Kaitlin said.

"Morning," Caleb replied. He'd spent the summer at home with their mother, who seemed to just continue getting worse when it came to alcohol; it made Kaitlin feel kind of guilty about leaving for half the summer. "So you doing anything today?"

"Not today, I'm meeting Reid tonight," Kaitlin answered when she was finished putting on her make-up and turned to look at him.

"Cool, you want to hang out? Pogue is visiting with Kate, Tyler went to see Lauren, and Reid is…well not really sure where he is, so it's just you and me today," Caleb told her with a laugh.

"Cool. We need some brother-sister bonding time," Kaitlin laughed. "Where do you wanna go?"

"How about we go see a movie in town?" Caleb suggested.

"Ok. What's playing?" Kaitlin asked grabbing a light jacket and her purse.

"Uh…well I heard that they're playing 'Finding Nemo' again," Caleb told her.

"As much as I love Dorie, I'll pass," Kaitlin replied.

"Ok, why don't we just drive around and do whatever," Caleb suggested.

"I like the sound of that," Kaitlin told him and they ended downstairs. Kaitlin saw Evelyn asleep in her chair again. She went over and kissed her head. "I love you," Kaitlin whispered and went back to where Caleb was. It broke her heart to see her mother like this, but if Evelyn wouldn't stop, there's nothing Kaitlin or Caleb could do. They both got into Caleb's Ford Mustang and drove off.

"So how was Grover?" Caleb asked.

"Great! I got to see all my old friends and we went camping, went to a couple parties. But I'm glad to be back," Kaitlin told him. "What about you? How's your summer been?"

"Good I guess, Pogue and Kate spend a lot of time together, so haven't seen him much, Tyler is always on the phone with Lauren or working with at his dad's firm, and Reid, I don't know if I've had a conversation with him since school let out," Caleb laughed. "Pretty much just hung around here, driving around when I get bored."

"That sounds really boring," Kaitlin told him and laughed.

"Yeah, basically," Caleb told her laughing. They drove into town and went into a couple of stores, but just walking around, there wasn't really anything to look at.

When they had left and were going to go back to the manor, Kaitlin decided she didn't want to go home. "Can we go see Dad?" Kaitlin asked Caleb. Caleb was hesitant about the subject.

"I don't know. He's not any better, if anything he's worse since the last time you saw him," Caleb told her.

"Please," Kaitlin told him. Caleb shook his head ok to her and they headed towards the colony house. They went inside and up the steps to the attic.

"Welcome back Kaitlin," Gorman said when they walked in.

"Hey Gorman," Kaitlin smiled.

"Hi Gorman," Caleb told him. Kaitlin walked over to the chair infront of the fireplace.

"Hi Daddy," Kaitlin said kissing him on the forehead. As much as it hurt her to see James like this, she wasn't going to ignore him until he actually passed away like their mother had been doing because she couldn't force herself to see her husband. Caleb would stay only as long as needed. James didn't reply, which wasn't a surprise to anyone, he was barely strong enough to stay awake, let alone speak. Kaitlin sat there looking at him. Sometimes she'd come and read to him, but she didn't have a book today.

"Kaitlin, we should probably go and let him get some rest," Caleb told her. Kaitlin knew not to argue with Caleb over their father. Even though all James did was sit in that chair, Kaitlin understood.

"Bye," Kaitlin told him and hugged him. She and Caleb started to leave. "Bye Gorman."

"Bye, you kids be safe now," Gorman told them as they left. Caleb and Kaitlin walked out to the car in silence. The drive back to the manor was silent, until Kaitlin had to ask Caleb something, knowing very well he may get upset. "Is there anything we can do to make Dad better? Be his old self again?"

"Kaitlin, you know very well he used too much and that's what happened to him," Caleb told her strictly.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do? Not even in the Book of Damnation?" Kaitlin asked.

"No! Just leave it alone!" Caleb told her. Kaitlin stared at him and he noticed it. "What?"

"You ascending soon," Kaitlin told him.

"I'm aware of that," Caleb told her starting to get mad.

"Don't be like him," Kaitlin said.

"Why do you even think I would? Shouldn't you be more worried about Reid turning out like Dad than me?" Caleb asked.

"I worried about all of you! You saw what happened to Dad, Reid saw, Pogue, Tyler, they all saw! It doesn't mean that that will stop you from abusing!" Kaitlin retorted.

"You don't have to worry!" Caleb told her. Kaitlin shut up, she couldn't help but worry about the boys. Caleb swore he'd never use after seeing what happened to James, but he wasn't sure as it kept getting closer and closer. He knew the power could be addicting, but he didn't want to give in. The rest of the drive home was silent. When they got there, Kaitlin got out and ran inside. Caleb stayed in the car for a minute. Kaitlin understood, why would she even remotely bring up that subject.

The rest of the day went by fast amazingly. Kaitlin and Caleb hadn't really talked much and when Reid got there, she just left. Caleb wasn't surprised she hadn't told him she was leaving.

"Hey babe," Kaitlin told Reid kissing him.

"Hey, what's been up with you?" Reid replied returning the kiss and they got into the car.

"Well since I got back not much. Caleb and I got into a little fight and haven't talked to each other since. What about you? It feels like I haven't talked to you in forever when I talked to you a couple of days ago," Kaitlin laughed.

"You and Caleb got into a 'little' fight? Not talking doesn't sound 'little'," Reid responded. "What were you fighting about?"

"I asked if there was anything at all we could do to help our dad, he got mad, then I told him I didn't want him turning out like our father and that just made him more furious," Kaitlin answered. Reid didn't reply. "What's up with you?" Kaitlin asked taking notice.

"You shouldn't have asked Caleb that. You know that there's nothing we could do because we would have already done it. As for his ascending, he'd be the last person to turn out like your father," Reid told him. He sounded a little mad, but Kaitlin wasn't really sure.

"I'm just worried about him. And you, and Tyler, and Pogue," Kaitlin told him.

"Don't be," Reid told her. Kaitlin didn't reply, she just sat there and they drove silently in town to go have dinner at Noelle's, a little restaurant. When they parked the car, they both got out and started to walk inside. Reid pulled Kaitlin's arm to turn her around. "I'm sorry for how I acted. It's just things will probably be tense for the next few months with everyone ascending," Reid told while holding her waist.

"So am I just not suppose to care?" Kaitlin asked.

"No, I mean it's ok to care. But don't lecture us about it, we know what could happen," Reid told her. Kaitlin just shook her head ok. "I love you," Reid told her. This made Kaitlin smile.

"I love you too," Kaitlin replied. They went inside to have dinner. It was fun to spend time together again. Summer for both of them seemed to go by kind of slow because they weren't together. After dinner they drove back to Reid's place.

"Hey Dad," Reid said when he saw him sitting in the living room.

"Hello son, and Kaitlin," Mr. Garwin told them looking up from his work.

"Hi Mr. Garwin," Kaitlin replied.

"Where's Mom?" Reid asked.

"She went out of town to visit your aunt," he answered going back to his work. Reid shook his head ok and led Kaitlin up to his room.

"So obviously things haven't changed much in here," Kaitlin laughed looking around Reid's room. Didn't look like anything at all had moved.

"Yeah," Reid laughed. They both laid out on his bed talking for a little bit. Then talking led to kissing. Reid reached to undo Kaitlin's belt, but she stopped him.

"What if your dad comes in?"

"He won't," Reid answered.

"How do you know?" Kaitlin asked. Reid's eyes went pitch black and he made the door lock.

"That's how," Reid answered going back to kissing her and undoing her belt. Kaitlin had almost forgotten what Reid's touch felt like. It was nice to be back in his arms.

The weeks passed by and summer was going to come to an end in about two weeks. Reid and Kaitlin spent a lot of time together, and then Lauren came back with Tyler. Pogue and Kate spent more time around. So the entire group was back together. Caleb and Kaitlin quit fighting and everything was good between them again.

One morning Kaitlin woke up, not feeling good. She'd felt like that a lot within the past couple of weeks. Throwing up every morning a couple of times didn't help. She was watching TV when she saw a commercial for a home pregnancy test. She'd seen so many of those the thought of them began to make her sick. But what if it wasn't the commercials making her sick? What if she was pregnant? That would explain the sickness and her being a few weeks late. Kaitlin got dressed and was going to go to the store.

"Hey where you off to?" Caleb asked before Kaitlin could leave.

"Uh…I was going to the store," Kaitlin told him.

"Ok," Caleb replied and headed back up to his bedroom. Kaitlin got into her Toyota Highlander and drove towards town. When she got to the store parking lot, she could see one of the girls that went to Spenser in there shopping. She couldn't get caught buying a pregnancy test! Kaitlin got back into the car and drove to the next town and stopped at a Walgreens. She went to the restroom at the back of the store and followed the instructions on the back of the box.

"Wait for three minutes for results," Kaitlin read. Great. The three longest minutes of her life. When three minutes had finally passed, she looked down. Two blue lines. "One blue line means you are not pregnant, two blue lines means you are pregnant. Sometimes mistakes can happen, please retest to be sure," Kaitlin read. "Two blue lines." She was pregnant. Kaitlin began to cry, she threw the test away and went out to her car. Tears started coming down. The box did say mistakes could happen. Maybe she wasn't pregnant. She got back out of the car and went to the payphone and looked through the phone book. There was a Planned Parentwood in the town. Kaitlin walked in and went to the desk. She looked around not seeing anyone in there. Nobody in the library and no one behind the desk. She started to turn to leave.

"Can I help you?" a friendly looking woman asking causing Kaitlin to turn around.

"Uh…I was wondering do you do…pregnancy tests?" Kaitlin asked. She felt really uncomfortable and guilty all at the same time.

"Yes we do, please fill out these forms and we can take you," she smiled handing her some papers and a pen. Kaitlin sat filling them out and returned them to the woman. "Ok, follow me Ms. Danvers," she said leading Kaitlin to a back office. "Dr. Thompson will be with you in a moment. Kaitlin sat there for a few minutes worried. What if she truly was pregnant? What was she going to do? She couldn't be a junior in high school and a mother! How was she going to Reid? Caleb? Everyone else?

"Hello Ms. Danvers. I'm Dr. Thompson," another woman walked in smiling. "So you want a pregnancy test?"

"Yes," Kaitlin answered. "I took a home test but on the back it said mistakes could happen and you should retest," Kaitlin told her.

"Yes, it's always good to double check with a doctor because sometimes the home tests can be faulty. So what did the test say?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Have you been experiencing sickness? How late is your period?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, almost a month," Kaitlin told her.

"Ok, well let's get you set up for the test," the doctor told her. Kaitlin did everything she was told and took a test. "We should have the results by the end of today since there's no one else in today," Dr. Thompson told her when the test was over. "Ok, do you have insurance? And a phone number that we can contact you at?"

"I do but it's on my mother's," Kaitlin told her. "And I'd rather you call my cell phone, if that's ok." Dr. Thompson forced a smile.

"You're going to have to tell your family eventually," she told her.

"I know. My family's been through so much in the past couple of years, I don't know if they can handle anymore," Kaitlin told her. "Can I pay you in cash?" Kaitlin asked.

"Oh, this clinic is free. The insurance was if you are pregnant for future appointments and the baby," Dr. Thompson told her.

"Oh, ok," Kaitlin replied.

"You're all done here. We'll call you with the results, either later today or tomorrow," she told her.

"Thanks," Kaitlin told her and started to leave.

"Believe it or not, I was pregnant at your age," Dr. Thompson told her.

"You were?"

"Yes."

"How'd it work out?" Kaitlin asked.

"The father left, my family pretty much disowned me," Dr. Thompson told her.

"Is this suppose to make me feel better?" Kaitlin asked confused and Dr. Thompson smiled.

"The point is, everything was ok. My family eventually accepted the fact that there was going to be an extra kid in the family, sure not until I proved myself after graduating from college. They were glad I had made a life for myself and my daughter. I got a job here to help other teen mothers," she told her.

"Is that your daughter?" Kaitlin asked looking at a picture of a girl about 13 in a frame on the desk.

"Yes, that's Ashley," she answered. Kaitlin just shook her head. "Everything's going to be ok Kaitlin," Dr. Thompson told her.

"I hope so, thanks," Kaitlin said and left. Kaitlin didn't want to go back home, she couldn't just yet. She drove around for a few hours and then her phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Caleb asked.

"Oh, I decided to drive over and see one of my friends in Evansville," Kaitlin lied.

"Ok, next time let me know," Caleb told her.

"Sorry," Kaitlin told him. "See ya later."

"Bye." What else was she suppose to tell him? Oh hey Caleb, by the way, you might be an uncle. No way! Kaitlin went back home around four in the evening and thankfully Caleb wasn't there. Evelyn was passed out in her chair. Kaitlin went up to her room and laid out on her bed listening to music and staring at the ceiling.

Finally around seven, Kaitlin's phone started ringing. "Hello?" Kaitlin answered eagerly.

"Yes, Kaitlin Danvers?" a voice asked.

"That's me," Kaitlin replied.

"Kaitlin this is Dr. Thompson," she said.

"Hi," Kaitlin forced.

"I have the results back. Are you ready?" Of course she wasn't ready! How could a 16-year-old be ready to become a mother?

"Not really, but I don't think I ever will be."

"You are pregnant," Dr. Thompson told her. Kaitlin couldn't believe it. She and Reid had been careful! How could this happen?

"Thanks," Kaitlin replied getting choked up and about to cry.

"Remember what I said. Everything will be alright, and if you ever need to talk, please just stop by anytime," Dr. Thompson told her.

"Thanks, for everything Dr. Thompson," Kaitlin replied. They hung up and Kaitlin fell back on her bed and started to cry. What was she going to do? Kaitlin picked up her cell phone and called Lauren.

"Hey Kaitlin, what's up?" Lauren said on the other end.

"Hey, you doing anything?"

"No."

"Can you come over? I need to talk to you," Kaitlin told her.

"Sure, I'll be over in a little bit," Lauren answered. They hung up and about 30 minutes later Kaitlin heard a knock on the door. She went to answer it. "What's up?" Lauren asked when she walked in.

"I really need to talk to you! Come on!" Kaitlin told her and they ran up to her room.

"Ok what's going on?" Lauren asked getting worried.

"I don't know how to tell you this…" Kaitlin started.

"Just spit it out," Lauren told her.

"I'm pregnant." Silence.

"You're what?" Lauren asked not sure she heard right.

"I'm pregnant. You know, in nine months my stomach will look like it's about to explode and then it will and out pops a baby?" Kaitlin said trying to lighten up a unlightenable situation.

"Does Reid know?"

"No! And I don't want him to know! At least not right now."

"Kaitlin…you have to tell him! He's the father, he deserves to know!" Lauren told her.

"I know, but I just need to figure out what I'm going to do, how I'm going to tell him," Kaitlin told her.

"I can't believe you're pregnant."

"Well I am! I went and got tested!" Kaitlin said raising her voice.

"Who else knows?"

"Nobody and I want to keep it that way for now!" Kaitlin told her.

"But…" Lauren started.

"No Lauren! You have to swear you won't tell anyone! Not even Tyler! Swear!" Kaitlin told her. Lauren didn't answer.

"Ok, ok. I swear I won't tell anyone," Lauren told her. Lauren wanted to tell Tyler because they'd decided they didn't have any secrets and she wanted to tell him. Of course, Tyler didn't tell her about the Covenant, so now they each had one big secret. "How are you gonna tell Reid?"

"I have no idea! I need to process everything," Kaitlin told her.

"Why don't you just call him and ask him to come over?" Lauren suggested. Kaitlin gave her a look that said that definitely wasn't going to happen. "Ok, well I'm just trying to help."

"I know you are. Thanks for that. But I don't know what to do, and my mom and brother…I have no idea how they're going to react," Kaitlin told her.

"Surprised, that's for sure." The girls sat there no talking for a little while. Both trying to think of a way for Kaitlin to tell Reid he was going to be a father. Lauren and Kaitlin ended up leaving to meet everyone at Nicky's later on. Kaitlin didn't know if she was in the mood. They pulled up and parked.

"Don't tell! Please!" Kaitlin begged Lauren.

"I won't! I swear!" Lauren promised. The girls went inside and found the guys playing pool and Kate standing around with them.

"Hey," Tyler greeted them and kissed Lauren on the cheek.

"Hi," Lauren replied. Kaitlin smiled a hello and went and stood next to Reid.

"You ok?" Reid asked her thinking something was wrong.

"Yeah, just a little tired," Kaitlin answered. Reid shook his head ok and Kaitlin decided to go sit down. Kate and Lauren decided watching the boys play was boring so they sat down with her.

"So what's up with you?" Kate asked Kaitlin when she sat down.

"Just a little tired, and my stomach hurts a little bit," Kaitlin answered.

"Cramps, they suck," Kate told her. Kaitlin wished it was, but she wouldn't be having those for awhile.

"Yeah, me too," Kaitlin laughed pretending to go along. Lauren gave her a look because she knew that Lauren wanted her to tell, but Kaitlin just wasn't ready for everyone to know. The night went on and Kaitlin went to get a drink at the bar.

"Hey there Kaitlin," Nicky greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Nicky, can I have a soda please?" Kaitlin asked and Nicky handed her one. Kaitlin gave him the money and continued to stand there.

"Want anything else?" Nicky asked as he continued to fill other people's orders.

"Do you have any waitressing jobs available? I know last time I quit, it's because I thought I was moving back to Grover," Kaitlin told him.

"Sure, one of the girls will be working for the rest of the week and then is quiting because she's moving, so you can start…say next Thursday?" Nicky asked.

"Sure, no problem. Thanks Nicky," Kaitlin smiled and started to head back to the table, but was stopped.

"What do you need a job for?" Aarom inquired.

"What do you want Abbott?" Kaitlin asked. "And it's none of your business but I just felt like making some extra cash," Kaitlin lied. She was going to start saving up for her child seeing as she didn't know what the heck was going to happen with her family and Reid.

"Oh. So what do you say we get outta here? Reid's not really paying attention and I know you want to," Aaron told her moving closer to her.

"No, I'm good," Kaitlin told him and turend to leave again but he grabbed her arm.

"Look last time you left me, so I think you owe me," Aaron told her.

"I don't owe you anything scumbag," Kaitlin told him. Aaron forced himself on her and started to kiss her. Kaitlin tried pushing away.

"Hey Aaron's playing Kira again," Tyler laughed pointing over to him. Reid looked and then got up to go over there, and he was mad. "What was that about?"

"Crap! That's Kaitlin!" Lauren told him.

"Leave her alone!" Reid said and Aaron turned around only to meet Reid's fist in his face. Kaitlin was getting scared and Nicky was starting to come over. Aaron and Reid had started to fight, but Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue stopped them and led them outside before anything could seriously happen. Kaitlin was walking around in circles when she heard the door slam open and saw Aaron fall to the ground. Reid came out and started to punch him.

"Leave him alone!" Pogue yelled at Reid and all the guys pulled him off.

"Leave my girlfriend alone!" Reid yelled at him.

"Whatever," Aaron laughed and walked off.

"Reid you have to stop fighting with him," Caleb told him.

"He's fucking trying to get my girlfriend!" Reid shouted.

"Well quit picking fights with him," Pogue told him.

"I'm not the one who starts it!" Reid yelled. He was getting really upset and didn't know that Kaitlin was watching. "Why doesn't she just sleep with him and get it over with? Then maybe he'll leave her alone!" Reid yelled. He noticed none of the guys said anything and saw they were staring at something, Kaitlin. Reid felt bad about what he'd said. "Kaitlin…" Reid started and walked over to her. She smacked him across the face. "What was that for?" Reid asked.

"For being a jerk! I'm sick of it Reid!" Kaitlin told him. She was sick of him always picking fights with Aaron, even though he may have deserved them. One of these days Reid was going to get it.

"I'm being a jerk? He was forcing himself on you! I was just trying to help!" Reid told her.

"I could have handled it! Damn it Reid!" Kaitlin responded. Reid looked at her.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you actually wanted to be with him," Reid told her. Kaitlin looked at him. Reid didn't mean it the way it sounded, of course the way it sounded was the only way to say it.

"You really think that?" Kaitlin asked him. Reid shook his head yes.

"Yeah actually I do. He's constantly trying to get with you, and you don't seem to really care," he told her.

"Fine if that's the way you fell," Kaitlin started. "It's over," she said and turned to go to her car.

"What?" Reid shouted. "Over?"

"Yes, over! You pick fights with Aaron, and sure he's getting on my nerves, but I know not to worry about him! And I'm sorry if I ever made you fell like I'd rather be with him, because that's the farthest thing from the truth," Kaitlin yelled. By this time their entire group was outside watching and listening. "I'm done," Kaitlin told him and walked to her car. She knew Lauren would get a ride with Tyler because that's where she'd been staying since the dorms weren't open yet.

"Kaitlin!" Reid yelled, but he didn't run after her. Kaitlin pulled out and sped home. She cried the entire time. What else could she do? She was pregnant, had just broken up with the father, and didn't want to go home.

"What the hell just happened?" Reid asked walking back to the group.

"I don't know but you need to go talk to her!" Caleb told him.

"I don't think she wants to talk to me," Reid told him. What was the point on even bothering to fight with Kaitlin anymore? He wanted to be with her, but wasn't sure what to do anymore. Lauren wanted so bad to tell Reid, to tell everyone, what Kaitlin was going through but she promised she wouldn't.

"Just go talk to her," Lauren told him. Maybe if Reid went to talk to her, Kaitlin would tell him.

"I'll see you all later," Reid told them and started to walk off.

"Where you going?" Pogue shouted after him.

"For a walk," Reid shouted back. He just needed to blow off stem and started walking. Somehow he ended up on the long road that led to the Danvers Manor.

Kaitlin drove her car all around town and then decided to go back to the manor. Her CD player was blasting Breaking Benjamin and then she noticed something. Someone was walking on the side of the road and turned to look at the approaching car. It was Reid. She stopped the car and stared at him. Reid walked over to the driver's door and knocked on the window.

"Kaitlin open the damn window! Please!" Reid begged because she wasn't opening it. She rolled it down and looked at him. "Thank you."

"What do you want?" Kaitlin asked him.

"I want to talk to you. What I said earlier…it didn't come out right. I know you don't like Aaron, I was just mad that he was always trying to get in your pants and had to blame it on someone. I don't know why it just sort of came out with me even thinking," Reid told her.

"Whatever," Kaitlin replied turning away.

"Please! I don't want to lose you!" Reid told her.

"Well you should have thought about that," Kaitlin told him. "Because I'm done." Kaitlin looked away and was about to drive off.

"Please Kaitlin. Why are you acting like this? You're normally an understanding person," Reid told her.

"Why are you acting like this? You know Aaron's gonna try to hit on me and he'll continue to, just get over it. Now if you excuse me, maybe I'll take your advice and go sleep with Aaron!" Kaitlin told him and started to roll up the window. Reid went and stood in the front of the car knowing she wouldn't run him over. "Move!" Kaitlin yelled at him.

"Not until you talk to me!" Reid yelled back.

"We did talk! All the talking is done!" Kaitlin yelled back at him. Kaitlin looked behind her and saw nothing was coming she put the car in reverse and was going to go around Reid. Reid's eyes turned black. He used to get the car to freeze and not work. Reid walked over and opened the door and sat in the passenger's seat.

"Please let me talk to you," Reid told her moving his hand on her knee. Kaitlin felt uncomfortable having his hand there. I mean is this the way she got pregnant? Ok, so maybe not by him touching her knee, but a touch here or a kiss there all led up to it. Kaitlin pushed his hand away.

"Get out," Kaitlin told him with tears starting to slowly come down.

"No," Reid told her.

"Please, Reid, jst get out," Kaitlin told him looking over at him. His eyes had went back to his beautiful blue ones. She remembered staring off deep into them, now it seemed like she couldn't even look at them.

"Look, I'm sorry I…" Reid started Kaitlin cut him off.

"I don't care! Just get out!" Kaitlin yelled. Reid shook his head and got out of the car. He closed the door and Kaitlin started to drive off. Reid was stuck alone in the middle of the road and Kaitlin was alone in the world. Both sucked.


	7. Chapter 7: Alone & Together

Chapter 7 

**Alone & Together**

It was the morning after Kaitlin and Reid had broken up. Kaitlin cried herself to sleep and Reid could never even get to sleep it seemed. He just kept thinking about Kaitlin and how bad he screwed it up. Why did he have to be such an ass? To make himself feel better, he used. A lot. He called Kaitlin's cell phone almost nonstop and kept leaving her messages.

"Hey baby, it's me. Look I know what I said last night, I didn't mean it. I was just at Aaron and took it out on you and didn't mean to. Please call me back, we really need to talk," Reid spoke to her recorder. "I love you, remember that." Reid hung up the phone and got choked up. He didn't know what to do. He'd screwed things up with the only girl he'd truly ever loved.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Kaitlin heard someone at her door.

"Go away," Kaitlin yelled.

"Kaitlin, it's me, open up," Caleb said.

"I said go away!" Kaitlin yelled back. Caleb opened the door, even though it had been locked, he used to open it. He never really used, only when he needed to. Guess Caleb felt it was a time to use. "Please just leave me alone!" Kaitlin told him.

"No. Tell me what happened last night," Caleb told her.

"You were there, you know what happened," Kaitlin told him.

"I mean what happened when you and Reid were together in the middle of the road," Caleb replied. Kaitlin gave him a look; how did he know about that? "Reid told me. Now will you please tell me what's going on with my little sister."

"I'm just sick of him constantly trying to fight with Aaron! Sure, Aaron's deserves it but Reid doesn't need to sink to his level!" Kaitlin began raising her voice. "Last night he wouldn't let me leave! He used to get the car to freeze!"

"He did what?" Caleb asked in disbelief. Reid used, all the time, but him using on Kaitlin didn't sound normal.

"You heard me! He used so that I wouldn't drive away!" Kaitlin yelled.

"I'll talk to him."

"Don't bother, he's an asshole," Kaitlin said.

"Hey is it alright if I come in?" Lauren said from the doorway.

"Yeah, I was just leaving," Caleb replied and got up to leave. Lauren closed the door after he left.

"You ok?" Lauren asked Kaitlin seeing her cry.

"No! I'm pregnant, and I broke up with Reid!" Kaitlin told her. More tears began to stream down. Lauren grabbed some tissue and handed it to Kaitlin. "Why did this all have to happen? Why did I have to get pregnant? Why did I break up with Reid?"

"If you want to get back together with him, then get back together with him. He wants you back," Lauren told her.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to get back together with him and then tell him about the baby!" Kaitlin told her. "Now I wish I'd never come back here!"

"You don't mean that," Lauren told her.

"I think I do," Kaitlin told her.

"Think of all the good things that happened since you moved here. You got to spend time with your family, make more friends and see old ones. And Reid, whether you like it or not you know it's true! You fell in love with him and he did with you! There's nothing bad about that," Lauren told her. "Plus I got to come to school with you and got together with Tyler."

"You two were meant to be together," Kaitlin told her.

"So were you and Reid," Lauren replied.

"If we were, I wouldn't have broken up with him," Kaitlin reminded her.

"You were under a lot of pressure yesterday, call him, talk to him," Lauren told her.

"Maybe, I think I want to be alone for right now," Kaitlin told her. Lauren shook her head ok.

"Call me if you need anything," Lauren told her. Kaitlin shook her head ok and Lauren left. Kaitlin laid in bed all day watching the rain fall outside her window. Her bedroom was at the front of the house and she could see the gates. She watched as Lauren drove off. She was glad to have such a great best friend. Especially to keep her secret. How would she tell Reid about their baby? What if she just didn't say anything at all? Would they figure it out when her stomach started to get bigger? Kaitlin didn't have an answer for any of these questions.

For the rest of the week, Reid tried to talk to Kaitlin. She had turned her cell phone off and wasn't talking to anyone. She was barely even talking to Lauren. It was the night of the annual Spenser back-to-school party and everyone was going to be there. Kaitlin decided to go, despite her better judgement. She didn't want to miss out on a good time with her friends. Kaitlin had already moved back into the dorms and had spent the day unpacking. She heard her cell phone ring and saw it was Caleb so she answered it.

"Hey," Kaitlin said.

"Hey. You going to the party tonight?" Caleb asked her.

"Yeah," Kaitlin answered.

"You want a ride?"

"No, I have a car," Kaitlin answered. "Lauren was gonna get a ride with Kate and Kate's new roommate to the party. I have to make a quick stop before hand," Kaitlin told him.

"Where are you going?" Caleb asked. Did he always have to be in her life?

"I'm gonna go see one of my friends," Kaitlin answered lying again to Caleb.

"Won't you see them at the party?"

"No, they're not going," Kaitlin told him. "Look I gotta go. See ya later," she told him and hung up. She wasn't going to meet any friends. She had a check-up with Dr. Thompson. Kaitlin left to go to her appointment and made sure nobody followed her. If someone did, like Reid, Tyler, or Pogue, she'd be in for it and she knew it.

"Hey Kaitlin," Dr. Thompson smiled when Kaitlin walked into the office. "How are you today?"

"Good as can be expected," Kaitlin answered. No joke either, she felt like crap between the morning sickness and sickness from the split with Reid.

"Well let's just get you and baby checked up," Dr. Thompson smiled. How could she be so cheerful? Kaitlin guessed it was because it was her job. "So have you told the father yet?"

"No, actually I broke up with him," Kaitlin answered while she was being checked up.

"Why?"

"Because we got into a really big fight over this guy who's been trying to get with me since last year, Reid wanted to fight the guy and I pulled him away because I didn't want Reid getting in trouble or hurt," Kaitlin explained.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Dr. Thompson suggested.

"Because I don't think he'll like the idea of being a father," Kaitlin told her. Dr. Thompson looked at her with a mournful sigh.

"You need to tell him. Maybe he'll be more understanding than you think," she told Kaitlin.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Kaitlin asked.

"Sure," Dr. Thompson answered.

"What happened to him? Ashley's father I mean?" Kaitlin asked remembering that she said he'd left them.

"He's married, living in New York City with two sons. When he found out his wife was pregnant with their first son, he decided he wanted practice and contacted us. Ashley sees him over Christmas and the summer, sometimes spring break," Dr. Thompson answered. Kaitlin shook her head ok. The entire check-up went by and Kaitlin was able to head off to the party.

When Kaitlin got to the party, she found Kate and Kate's new roommate. "Hey Kate," Kaitlin greeted her going up to them.

"Kaitlin! Hey! This is Sarah Wenham, Sarah this is Kaitlin Danvers," Kate introduced them.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Sarah told Kaitlin.

"Hey, you too," Kaitlin smiled back.

"So when are you gonna explain the whole Reid situation to me?" Kate asked her.

"How about we just don't talk about Reid?" Kaitlin answered. Kate surrendered.

"It's about time you got here," Lauren laughed coming back to the group of girls. Kaitlin smiled at her.

"What's up fellas?" Reid's voice asked as he walked up behind Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler on a cliff looking down at the party.

"Where were you? Stopped by to give you a lift," Tyler asked.

"Had things to do. How's the party?" Reid answered.

"Don't know, just got here," Pogue answered.

"Let's drop in," Reid told them and turned his eyes black. He jumped off the cliff.

"Shit yeah!" Tyler replied and followed.

"Tyler!" Caleb yelled.

"Come on Caleb, it's not like it's gonna kill us. Yet," Pogue said jumping off. Caleb turned his eyes black and was the last to jump off the cliff. He and the boys walked to the party.

"They're here," Kate smiled seeing them approaching.

"Who are they?" Sarah asked looking.

"Sons of Ipswich," Kate answered. "Hey baby!" Kate said when they came up and gave Pogue a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," Lauren greeted Tyler and kissed him.

"Sarah this is Caleb…" Kate started.

"Danvers. Caleb Danvers," Caleb smiled at her and shook her hand. Sarah flashed him a smile.

"And this is…" Kate started again.

"Garwin. Reid Garwin," Reid smiled. He seemed kind of flirty with Sarah, at least that's what Kaitlin thought. Reid looked over at Kaitlin and saw her looking at him. Kaitlin decided to walk over and get a drink. While she was at the table, Reid came up. "You just gonna ignore me all night?" he asked her.

"That was the plan, that you seem to be blowing up," Kaitlin replied looking at him.

"What's with you lately? I told you I was sorry!" Reid told her.

"Yeah, I know. You told me sorry, I believe it was 97 times. I think that's how many messages I counted," Kaitlin told him.

"Well it would be nice of you to return my messages every once in awhile."

"I guess I'm not that nice," Kaitlin told him.

Tyler, Lauren, Pogue, Kate, Caleb, and Sarah had been watching them fight.

"What's wrong with them? Do they go out?" Sarah asked.

"They did, Kaitlin broke up with Reid and he's been trying to get back together with her ever since," Caleb answered.

"Leave me the hell alone!" Kaitlin yelled and pushed Reid away from her. She started running off, back towards where the cars were parked.

"Hey Mike just called and said he saw cops headed this way on Old Mill Road," the DJ yelled. Everyone started running towards their cars.

"Kaitlin!" Reid yelled after her. She ignored him and kept going towards her car. He finally got ahold of her arm and forced her to turn around and look at him. By this time, their group was approaching and watching. "Will you talk to me damn it!"

"Let go of me! Let go you're hurting me!" Kaitlin yelled. He had grabbed her arms a little too tight to keep her from getting away. Caleb stepped up, being the big brother it was kind of his job.

"Come on Reid, let her go," Caleb told him.

"This doesn't involve you!" Reid yelled at him, withour even looking.

"I hate you!" Kaitlin yelled at Reid. Reid loosened his grip. "I hate you," Kaitlin said so quietly you could barely hear it. Reid seemed really surprised. Kaitlin walked off towards her car and left the group there.

"Hey we gotta get outta here," Lauren told them. Sarah, Kate, and Lauren all went back to the school in Sarah's car. The guys went in Tyler's Hummer, with Reid driving and having the cops chase them.

"Ready?" Reid asked them.

"It's gonna take all of us Caleb," Pogue told him. All four of the boys made their eyes to black.

"Harry Potter can kiss my ass!" Reid yelled as he floored it and drove over a cliff to another one. The cops hit the brakes to keep from going over. But did the Sons of Ipswich really fall? No! The car appeared behind them with all the boys laughing and then driving off. Even though Reid was upset he wasn't gonna let Kaitlin bring him down. And that was hard to do.

Tyler, Reid, Caleb, and Pogue hung out for awhile the rest of the night. And then they all went their separate ways for the night. Caleb went back to the manor, Pogue went back to his apartment, Reid ended up dropping off Tyler at the dorms and borrowed the Hummer to drive around. He needed to think.

Kaitlin didn't go back to the manor after the party. She just drove around with the stereo on very low playing Papa Roach. She was crying while she was thinking about Reid. She looked and saw something in the middle of the road, it was a person. Kaitlin tried moving out of the way, swuving off the side of the road and hitting a tree. She was knocked unconcious.

Reid was driving around and spotted a car against a tree on the side of the road. He saw the red Toyota Highlander; it was Kaitlin's car. He pulled over and got out of the car. Running over to the car he could see Kaitlin inside unconcious. The door was locked and the window wasn't open. He used to open the door.

"Kaitlin! Kaitlin wake up!" Reid told her putting his hands on her face. He took her pulse, and she was breathing. "Kaitlin! Kaitlin!" Reid yelled. Kaitlin wasn't waking up. Reid was holding onto her hand not knowing what to do. Kaitlin opened her eyes, but barely.

"Reid," she mumbled. Reid looked up at her glad she was still alive.

"Baby. Baby, what happened?" Reid asked. Kaitlin didn't answer right away. "Kaitlin please answer me," Reid pleaded.

"There was someone in the road," Kaitlin answered. "I tried getting out of the way," she told him. "Is the person ok?" Reid looked back up at the road. He hadn't seen anybody.

"Kaitlin, there's nobody up there," Reid told her.

"What are you talking about? There was a person in the middle of the road, I tried getting out of the way," Kaitlin told him. She started to struggle to get out of the car.

"Let me help you," Reid told her. He took her and got her out and she stood up. He was glad to have Kaitlin back in his arms. Kaitlin started to fall, but Reid caught her and had her leaning against his body. "We need to get you to the hospital," Reid told her. Kaitlin didn't reply. Reid lifted her up and carried her to the Hummer. He set her inside and buckled her up. Even though he knew you weren't suppose to move a person after an accident now knowing what their injuries could be, he couldn't wait for someone to come out there to help her. He drove all the way to the hospital and went up to the emergency room door. He carried Kaitlin up through and a nurse came running up.

"What happened to her?" she asked.

"She was in a car accident," Reid answered. A couple of people came up and they took Kaitlin away. "Is she gonna be ok?" Reid asked the nurse.

"Do you know her?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, I'm her boyfriend," Reid answered. Ok, so he wasn't techniquely her boyfriend anymore, but what else was he suppose to say?

"We're going to check her out, you need to wait here," the nurse told him. Reid watched as the took her away through swinging doors. Reid sat down and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?" Caleb answered on the other end.

"Hey, it's Reid. You need to come to the hospital, Kaitlin was in an accident," Reid told him.

"What? I'm on my way!" Caleb said and hung up. Reid called Tyler and Tyler called Lauren. Within about ten minutes they were all up there, Pogue, Kate, and Sarah included, even Evelyn came. They all saw Reid sitting in a chair in the lobby with his head in his hands.

"Reid!" Pogue shouted and Reid looked up and stood up.

"What happened?" Caleb asked worried.

"I don't know. I was driving around and saw her car on the side of the road, she said someone had been in the middle of the road, but Caleb, there wasn't anyone there," Reid told him.

"Have they told you anything?" Evelyn asked him.

"No, nobody's even come out yet," Reid answered. A doctor came out of the door and Evelyn ran up to him.

"Excuse me. My daughter's back there. Kaitlin Danvers," Evelyn told him.

"Oh, yes," the doctor said sort of sadly.

"Well how is she?" Tyler asked.

"Kaitlin is resting. Thankfully, nothing too terrible happened to her," the doctor told them.

"Thank God!" Evelyn said. "When can we see her?" she asked.

"She's resting, the accident caused her to almost lose the baby, and she just needed a few stitches," the doctor answered. Everyone heard the word 'baby' and thought he was insane.

"What baby?" Evelyn asked.

"Kaitlin isn't pregnant," Caleb told him.

"Yes she is. About a month actually," the doctor said looking at Kaitlin's file. Reid was in shock! Kaitlin never said anything about being pregnant! "If you would please excuse me, I'll let you know when she wakes up," the doctor told them and walked off. Nobody could believe Kaitlin was pregnant!

"What the hell did you do?" Caleb asked glaring at Reid.

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked him confused.

"You what I'm talking about! You got her pregnant and then she told you and you freaked out!" Caleb assumed.

"Get your facts straight Caleb! She never even told me she was pregnant!" Reid shouted back. The guys looked like they were about to fight.

"Hey! Back off of each other! It's obvious she didn't tell anyone! Maybe she didn't even know," Pogue suggested pulling the two apart. Lauren couldn't take it anymore!

"She did know," Lauren told them and everyone looked at her.

"What? Did you know about this?" Reid asked her.

"Yeah, she told me the day she found out. She begged me to keep it a secret and she said she would tell you," Lauren told them.

"I can't believe this," Caleb said sitting down. Everyone waited in the waiting room until the doctor came back out.

"Excuse me. Kaitlin's awake, you can see her now," the doctor told them and led them to her room. Kaitlin was trying to pull off the bracelet they'd put around her wrist. What were those things made of? It took forever to get them off and Kaitlin wasn't able to, so she gave up. Evelyn went and sat down next to her daughter. Everyone else stood around.

"How are you feeling?" Evelyn asked her.

"Fine," Kaitlin said casually.

"What happened? How'd you get in an accident?" Evelyn asked her.

"There was someone in the middle of the road, I tried getting out of the way," Kaitlin answered.

"Kaitlin, there was no one else around," Reid told her. Kaitlin looked up at him.

"What are you talking about? I hit the person in the middle of the road by accident! They were just standing there and I heard a thump against my car!" Kaitlin said getting worked up. Evelyn tried calming her down.

"Could have been a deer," Tyler told her.

"I know the difference between a deer and a person!" Kaitlin shouted.

"Just calm down," Caleb told her.

"Quit babying me!" Kaitlin told Caleb pushing his hand away.

"That's another thing we need to talk about…your baby," Evelyn told her. Kaitlin looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Kaitlin asked.

"The doctor said you almost lost your baby and Lauren said you've known about this," Evelyn told her. Kaitlin glared at Lauren.

"I told you not to say anything!" Kaitlin yelled.

"Yeah, and look where you ended up! They would have found out eventually!" Lauren responded.

"Just leave me alone! All of you just leave me alone!" Kaitlin yelled.

"You need your rest, we'll see you tomorrow," Evelyn told her and motioned for everyone else to leave. Caleb kissed his sister's forehead and left. Reid was left standing in the room looking at Kaitlin.

"Please. Please just leave," Kaitlin said quietly.

"We need to talk," Reid said calmly, pulling up a chair to sit next to her.

"There's nothing to talk about," Kaitlin replied not looking at him.

"Yes there is. Plenty to talk about actually. Our relationship, the accident, and our child," Reid told her and took her hand in his. Kaitlin looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared. I didn't know how'd you react," Kaitlin responded after a moment and looked away.

"Did you think I'd leave?" Reid asked. Kaitlin looked back at him.

"Yeah I did. Wouldn't you have left?"

"Maybe for a few hours to clear my head, but I love you too much to ever leave for," Reid told her kissing her hand. "We'll work this out," Reid told her.

"I don't know if we can," Kaitlin told him.

"Why not? We can be together again, I love you and I don't want to let you go," Reid told her.

"I love you too," Kaitlin told him.

"There's a start. We can raise this baby together," Reid told her like it was a piece of cake.

"Reid! It's not that easy! We both have school and friends and lives! We can't raise a baby!" Kaitlin told him.

"Ok, so it'll be tough, but we can work through it," Reid tried. Kaitlin didn't know what to do anymore. "How about we talk about this in the morning?" Kaitlin shook her head ok.

"The doctor said I could leave tomorrow morning," Kaitlin told him. "My mom has to come sign me out."

"I'll come over to the manor and we can talk," Reid told her. Kaitlin shook her head. "Goodnight, get some sleep. I love you," Reid said as he kissed her. The first time he'd kissed her in awhile. He'd missed her lips and being close to her. Kaitlin laid back in her bed and tried going to sleep. Reid walked out and drove all the way back out to where he'd found her car. The car hadn't been picked up, so it wasn't hard to find the scene of the crash. Reid parked his car on the side of the road and looked around. Just to be sure he walked up and down, looking carefully, for a body of a person. Kaitlin wouldn't lie about somebody standing in the middle of the road. He went over to her car and took her purse out of it, he may as well take that back to her tomorrow morning. He noticed something on the floor of the car and picked it up. It was a lockett with 'Putnam and Pope' written on it. Reid just put it in his pocket. The lockett and the names didn't register with him at all. Reid decided to drive back to the dorms and get some sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Missing

Chapter 8 

**Missing**

The next morning, Reid woke up early to go see Kaitlin at the hospital. Tyler was still sleeping, so he just grabbed the keys and Reid went off in his truck. When he got to the hospital he saw Caleb's car already there and parked. Reid walked in and went up to Kaitlin's room. Caleb was in there looking around.

"Hey. Where's Kaitlin?" Reid asked not seeing Kaitlin anywhere in the room. Caleb turned to look at him; he didn't look happy at all. "What's going on?"

"Kaitlin's gone! They can't find her!" Caleb told him.

"What do you mean she's gone? I saw her last night!" Reid told him.

"Well her doctor said that someone came in and signed her out, she's not here," Caleb answered.

"Did your mom come up here?" Reid asked.

"No."

"Lauren?"

"No."

"Then who?" Reid asked.

"That's just it, they don't know. They never saw the person, it just shows our mother's signature but she never came up here," Caleb told him.

"Well let's go look for here," Reid told him and started to walk out.

"I'm extrememly sorry Mr. Danvers," the doctor told Caleb when he saw the boys walk out of the room. "Nobody knows how this could have happened."

"Just call me if you hear anything please," Caleb told him and then the boys walked out. "I'm gonna go home and check to she if she's there and check between there and town. I want you to check on campus and anywhere else she might be," Caleb told him. They split up and went their separate ways. Caleb went through everyone and called them. Nobody had seen her. Tyler and Lauren said they'd look around the school too, Pogue volunteered to help around town. Sarah and Kate said they'd stay around the dorms and look out for her in case she came back. Who could have signed her out with out showing ID and without being seen?

Reid had checked the school out, asking everyone he came across if they'd seen her. Nobody had seen her. Reid decided to drive out on the road where her accident was. Would Kaitlin have gone back there? Would someone had forced her to go back? None of this was making sense. Reid pulled over, again, near where Kaitlin's car was. Reid looked all around. "Kaitlin! Kaitlin!" Reid started yelling and looked through the woods. Kaitlin was scared to death of these woods by herself, she wouldn't have gone in there. Reid decided to keep driving and trying. Kaitlin didn't have her cell phone with her because it had been in her purse and Reid had that. He came to the bridge where they'd kissed in the rain a year ago. He looked around not seeing anyone, he went down the hill hoping to find her. He looked up and down, no Kaitlin. He turned around and jumped. "Fuck!" Reid said and saw Kaitlin standing behind him, under the bridge, in nothing but a hospital t-shirt. She looked almost in shock or something. "Kaitlin, are you ok?" Reid asked moving closer towards her and putting his jacket around her. She looked up at him.

"Reid!" Kaitlin said and hugged him. She started to cry in his shirt.

"Where'd you go? Why'd you leave the hospital?"

"I don't know. I…I woke up here," Kaitlin told him.

"What do you mean you woke up here?" Reid asked her not fully understanding.

"Last night after you left, I fell asleep and then this morning I woke up from a really bad dream and I was here," Kaitlin told him with tears in her eyes. Reid wiped the tears away and held her close.

"It's ok. You're safe now," Reid told her and held her tight. Reid helped her up to the truck and he went to the otherside and got in. He pulled out his cell phone and called Caleb.

"Did you find her yet?" Caleb asked answering the phone.

"Yeah, she's with me," Reid answered.

"Good! Bring her to the manor," Caleb told him relieved.

"Ok," Reid said hanging up. Reid and Kaitlin drove back in silence. Kaitlin just looked out and window and Reid was growing more and more worried about her, and the baby.

"He found her?" Pogue asked Caleb when Caleb hung up his cell phone.

"Yeah, he's bringing her back," Caleb answered. Tyler and Pogue had come to the manor, while Lauren went back to the dorms with Sarah and Kate.

"Is she ok?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know…I didn't ask," Caleb responded feeling stupid for not asking. Not too long later, Reid and Kaitlin walked in. Kaitlin saw Caleb and hugged him. Caleb looked at Reid, Kaitlin was acting a little weird he thought. Reid just shrugged his shoulders, he didn't have a clue either. "Are you ok?" Caleb asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kaitlin answered. "I'm gonna go get some clothes on," Kaitlin told him and turned to go upstairs. All the boys watched her, but didn't say anything.

"What the hell happened to her?" Tyler asked.

"No idea, she doesn't know either," Reid answered as he watched her go up the steps.

"What do you mean she doesn't know?" Pogue asked him confused. Reid turned to look at him and all eyes were on him.

"She claims that after I left last night, she fell asleep and then woke up this morning down near the bridge from a bad dream. Doesn't remember anything happening," Reid told them.

"What was the dream about?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know. She didn't say. Why?" Reid replied.

"Maybe what she thought was a dream, wasn't," Caleb answered.

"Wouldn't she have known to scream or something?" Tyler asked.

"Even if she did, who would have heard her out in the middle of the woods?" Pogue told him. He was right, even if Kaitlin's dream wasn't an actual dream, it really happened, nobody would have been able to help her.

Upstairs, Kaitlin took off Reid's jacket and the hospital t-shirt and jumped into the shower. When she got out, she walked into her closet and changed into an old pair of ripped up jeans, a tan and white flower print long sleeve shirt, a brown zip-up hoodie, and her Converse All-Stars. When she was finished getting ready she turned around to leave. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaitlin yelled at the sight she's seen.

"What was that?" Tyler asked looking up towards the ceiling.

"Let's go!" Caleb told the guys and they all took off to Kaitlin's bedroom. Caleb flew open the door and looked around for Kaitlin. Reid saw her backed up in a ball into the corner with her head down crying.

"Kaitlin!" Reid said and stooped down to her. Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb did the same. Kaitlin looked up at him, tears strolling down and all. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"There was someone in here, like a deformed person," Kaitlin told him. Everyone looked around the room. Nobody saw anything.

"Come on," Reid told her holding out his hand and helping her up. Kaitlin clung to Reid. After a silence, Caleb asked her.

"Kaitlin, what was your dream about last night?" Caleb asked her.

"I was near the Putnam Barn, there were people fighting, using," Kaitlin told him. "Then the whole barn went up in flames."

"Who was fighting?" Pogue asked her.

"I don't know, I never saw the faces," Kaitlin answered.

"Who did you see in your room?" Tyler asked her.

"I don't know who it was," Kaitlin answered.

"And in the road?" Reid asked.

"I don't know," Kaitlin told them.

"How about you get some sleep? We'll leave you there's nobody in here," Caleb told her. Kaitlin was more comfortable now so she shook her head ok. Even though she wasn't tired, she could just lay there or watch TV or something. The boys went back down to the living room.

"Caleb what are you thinking?" Pogue asked him seeing his mind was at work.

"I think someone's trying to contact Kaitlin," Caleb told them.

"What are you talking about? Like an alien?" Tyler asked laughing at the idea.

"No. Like another user. Last year at party she saw someone jump off the cliff and can't bare to go down there anymore. She saw someone standing in the middle of the road and got into an accident. She leaves the hospital and winds up in the middle of the woods with no knowledge of how she got there. She saw someone in her room, scaring her," Caleb told them.

"So?" Tyler asked.

"So, what do all these things have in common?" Caleb asked them. Nobody answered at first.

"Nobody was ever found, it's like the person just disappeared if there even was a person," Pogue replied.

"Exactly. Someone must be trying to scare her. I mean Kaitlin's never been one to get scared easily," Caleb told them.

"Come on Caleb! You honestly think someone is trying to hurt her? Who? What would they have against her?" Reid raised his voice.

"I don't know. That's just it," Caleb told him.

"I think you're crazy," Reid told him.

"You know something else in common? You seem to find her," Caleb eyed Reid. Did Reid have anything to do with it?

"You think I'd hurt her?" Reid yelled at him.

"Come on Reid he never said that!" Tyler tried calming him down.

"No! But he's thinking it! Caleb I love Kaitlin! Why the hell would I want to hurt her?" Reid yelled.

"Well I just find it weird that you seem to always be there. And who knows? Maybe you're freaking out about her being pregnant and want her to lose the baby!" Caleb suggested making Reid mad. Reid's eyes turned black and he threw the couch against Caleb. Caleb's eyes turned black and he reacted. It was probably a good thing that Evelyn wasn't home because she would have needed more alcohol at the sight of her son using.

"I'd never hurt her!" Reid shouted.

"Will you two cut it out?" Pogue shouted and tried getting Caleb to stop while Tyler tried getting Reid to stop.

"Yeah, come on Reid, cut it out," Tyler told him. Caleb's eyes went back to normal, but Reid's stayed black.

"I want you to stay away from her," Caleb told him.

"I'm her boyfriend! And you can't tell me what to do!" Reid shouted moving closer to him and pushing him a little.

"Leave her alone Reid," Caleb told him again.

"And if I don't?" Reid asked him pushing his buttons.

"Will the both of you stop! Just stop it!" Kaitlin yelled surprising all of the guys. "I'm sick of the two of you fighting all the damn time!"

"Kaitlin, I…" Reid started but cut him off.

"Don't. Look, we have bigger things to worry about. Do you all know this kid?" Kaitlin asked handing them her yearbook and pointing to a boy's picture.

"He dormed on our floor, but we didn't actually know him," Tyler told them. "Why?"

"He's on every news channel, he was found dead after the party," Kaitlin told them.

"How?" Pogue asked.

"He overdosed," Kaitlin answered. All the guys shook their heads in understanding. "And…that's the guy that was in my room," Kaitlin told them. All of them gave her a funny look.

"What, are you a medium now?" Tyler joked.

"What do you mean he's the one that was in your room? If he's dead…" Caleb started.

"That's just it. He's dead, but I know it was him in my room! He was just standing there and then he made this weird screeching sound. When I yelled and you came up, he disappeared," Kaitlin explained.

"This still isn't making any sense. How could a dead person just appear in your room?" Reid asked her.

"I don't know. But that's who I saw!" Kaitlin insisted. Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler all exchanged glances. "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"Nobody said that," Pogue told her.

"But you're all thinking it. Seeing dead people, people in the middle of the road when there was no one around, seeing people jump off cliffs, ending up in the middle of woods without knowing how I got there…yeah that sounds pretty crazy to me," Kaitlin told them.

"You're not crazy. It just doesn't make sense how all this happened," Caleb told her.

"Whatever," Kaitlin rolled her eyes. "Can I borrow your car?"

"For what?" Caleb asked.

"I want to go see Dad," Kaitlin told him.

"Why?" Caleb inquired.

"Because he's my father," Kaitlin told him. "Are you gonna give me the keys or not?" Kaitlin asked getting annoyed.

"No. I don't want to driving around by yourself anymore and I definitely don't want you seeing Dad!" Caleb told her strictly.

"Why not?" Kaitlin asked.

"Because I don't want you getting into another accident and I don't want Dad finding out about anything because I don't want him to worry," Caleb told her. "Just promise me you won't go driving around alone and you won't go see Dad."

"I can't promise that," Kaitlin told him.

"Why not?" Caleb asked her.

"Because he's my father and if I want to drive around by myself I think I will," Kaitlin yelled at him.

"Kaitlin! I don't want you to!" Caleb told her.

"You know what…why should I promise you anything? When you never kept your promise," Kaitlin said and walked off back to her room. Caleb went followed her upstairs.

"What do you mean I didn't keep my promise?" Caleb asked her. Kaitlin turned to look at him with a look of anger and a look of sadness mixed together.

"You said I'd be safe! You promised! And you didn't keep it!" Kaitlin yelled.

"Kaitlin I…" Caleb tried.

"I got in an accident and ended up in the hospital! I'm seeing dead people and I don't know how or why!" Kaitlin yelled. "You promised and it was a lie! It was all a lie!"

"Kaitlin!" Caleb yelled.

"I hate you! I hate you!" Kaitlin yelled and threw the family photo at him. Caleb ducked and it broke against the wall. Kaitlin pushed past him and ran downstairs and out of the house. She had grabbed the keys off of the table and jumped in Caleb's car.

"Kaitlin!" Reid yelled after her. Kaitlin hadn't driven off yet so Reid ran over to the driver's side and opened the door. "Please don't! What happened?" Reid asked her.

"I should have never come back! Then maybe none of this would have happened!" Kaitlin told him. Reid helped her out of the car and held onto her. "I should have never come back," she whispered. Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler were standing on the front porch watching. Reid felt a stap in his heart. Kaitlin didn't want anything to do with Ipswich anymore. Maybe she was right. If she hadn't come, she'd never seen the person jump, never found out about the Covenant, never gotten pregnant, never gotten into an accident, never found out about her father, never seen a dead person in her room. Caleb was right, someone was after her, but it wasn't Reid.

"It's gonna be ok. Everything's gonna be alright. I promise," Reid responded. Kaitlin pulled away and looked up at him.

"How can you promise that?" Reid didn't really have an answer for that.

"Because I won't let anything happen to you," Reid told her. Kaitlin wasn't convinced but the thought was nice she guessed. Reid calmed her down enough to go back up to the steps.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I broke my promise to you and for that I'm sorry," Caleb told her with a forgiving look.

"Don't make anymore promises to me unless I ask you to," Kaitlin told him. "That goes for all of you." Pogue and Tyler shook their heads ok.

"Kaitlin. We need to tell you something," Tyler told him. Caleb and Reid glared at him.

"She needs to know!" Pogue insisted. "Kaitlin, we think…that maybe, we're not sure…that someone has been watching you, trying to hurt you," Pogue told her waiting for a reaction.

"Where'd you get that from?" Kaitlin asked.

"Well, the only way you could have seen a dead person in your room, was if someone sent you a darkling," Caleb told her.

"What's that?" Kaitlin asked not understanding.

"It's when someone sends you a dead person in the form of a tortured spirit, it's meant to scare you shitless," Reid told her.

"Well it worked," Kaitlin told him. "But why would someone send me a darkling? How could someone send me one?" All of the guys glanced at each other waiting for someone to answer that question. "Ok, someone better tell me what's going on!"

"Someone with powers. Someone's been using to send you a darkling," Tyler volunteered. Kaitlin looked at all of the guys.

"None of you would…?" Kaitlin started.

"Hell no!" Pogue told her.

"Then who?" Kaitlin asked wanting to know.

"That's just it, we don't know. But we think that someone had to be watching you inorder to be in the middle of the road when you were driving and cause you to get in an accident," Caleb replied. "Can you think of anyone that would want to hurt you?"

"Other than Aaron? No. But he's not that crazy," Kaitlin told them.

"That's true. Aaron's not one of us. He couldn't," Reid agreed. Kaitlin had a weird look on her face and the guys took notice.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked.

"Remember when I saw someone jump off the cliff? I think it has to be him!" Kaitlin insisted.

"Come on Kaitlin. You know, and we know, there was no one down there," Pogue told her.

"But there was! I went off to look alone and I saw someone standing there, then they disappeared into thin air. They kept calling my name. And I found this lockett," Kaitlin said putting her hand to her neck, but the lockett wasn't there.

"What lockett? Why would someone call your name and how could they disappear?" Tyler asked.

"The lockett! It's gone!" Kaitlin told them worried. Reid reached into his pockett.

"This lockett? I found it on the floor of your car," Reid told her handing her the lockett.

"Yeah. Thanks," Kaitlin said looking at the lockett. "It's really old and doesn't work."

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked taking it from her.

"It doesn't open," Kaitlin told him.

"You found this down at the bottom?" Pogue asked her.

"Yeah, it had been where the person was standing, so I picked it up," Kaitlin told them. "Do you think the person wants it back and that's why they're doing all of this?"

"Putnam and Pope," Caleb whispered.

"Yeah, weird names," Kaitlin told them.

"Hey, is it ok if I borrow this?" Caleb asked her.

"Sure," Kaitlin told him.

"Hey I'm gonna drop you off back at the dorms," Caleb told her.

"Why?" Kaitlin asked noticing all the guys had weird looks. "What's going on?"

"Just stay with Lauren, Sarah, or Kate. I don't think anything would happen with them," Caleb told her.

"But…" Kaitlin started.

"Please Kaitlin. Just get in the car," Caleb told her. Kaitlin wasn't going to fight with him. Caleb and Kaitlin got into the mustang, Tyler and Reid in each of their vehicles, and Pogue got on his bike. Pogue, Tyler, and Reid went in a different direction than Caleb and Kaitlin.

"Where are they going?" Kaitlin asked watching through the back window.

"They're going to the colony house, and I'll meet them after I drop you off," Caleb told her.

"Why can't I come?" Kaitlin asked.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt again. This person is more likely to attack you when you're alone or with us, and I don't want that happening. If you're with the girls at the school, nothing will happen," Caleb told her. "So please just stay with them."

"Fine, but let me know if you find anything," Kaitlin told him. Caleb looked over at her.

"Ok," Caleb agreed. They pulled up to the school and since it was only Sunday, people were out and about hanging out. "Go find the girls."

"Hey I don't have my cell phone," Kaitlin said before she got out of the car. "It was in my purse in my car." Caleb reached to the back of his car.

"Here. Reid dropped it off," Caleb told her handing it to her.

"Thanks. See ya later at Nicky's?" Kaitlin asked.

"Yeah. Bye," Caleb told her and watched her walk up to the dorms and in the doors. Kaitlin went up to her dorm room and found Lauren, Sarah, and Kate in there talking.

"Where the heck did you go?" Lauren asked her when she saw her walk in. "The guys are worried sick!"

"It's ok. Reid found me and I already talked to all of them," Kaitlin said.

"Where'd you go?" Sarah asked.

"Well fell asleep in the hospital, woke up in the woods. No idea about anything inbetween," Kaitlin explained.

"So when were you gonna tell us about the baby?" Kate asked her.

"Well I thought you could just figure it out when my stomach started to grow," Kaitlin laughed trying to lighten up the situation, even though she was worried about someone trying to kill her.

"Well, look we were gonna go to the school bookstore and then in town to get some things. You wanna come?" Kate asked.

"Sure. I'll meet you outside in a minute," Kaitlin told them. Kate and Sarah went back to their dorm room to get their things and Lauren went to the bathroom. Kaitlin pulled her cell phone out of her purse and found a folded up piece of paper in there. She pulled it out and read it. "YOU WILL BURN IN HELL!" the note said.

"Hey you ready?" Lauren asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, let's go," Kaitlin forced a smile and put the note back in her purse. She'd tell Caleb about it later. All four of the girls piled into Kate's BMW with the new kids Chase Collins.

"Kaitlin, this is Chase Collins. He's new at Spenser, a senior," Kate smiled. "This is Kaitlin, Caleb's sister."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Kaitlin smiled at him. He was kind of cute.

"Pleasure's all mine," Chase smiled. "So are you feeling better?" Chase asked Kaitlin. Kaitlin looked a little clueless. "The accident? Kate told me you ended up in the hospital. Hope you're feeling much better."

"Oh! Yeah, I am. Thanks for asking," Kaitlin smiled. They drove off into town and went shopping.

"So, what do you think of Chase?" Kate asked Kaitlin as they were walking down an aisle.

"He seems nice," Kaitlin answered.

"He's hot, right," Kate smiled. This made Kaitlin look at her.

"You have a boyfriend, so don't go getting any ideas!" Kaitlin laughed. Kate just smiled.

"All I said was the boy was fine!" Kate laughed.

"What are you girls up to?" Chase asked coming up behind them. Both of the girls started laughing, assuming he hadn't heard anything they'd said since he didn't act like it.

"Nothing. Get everything you wanted?" Kate asked through chuckles.

"Yeah, already paid for it," Chase answered showing them the store bag.

"I'm gonna go check out too," Kaitlin told them and walked to the cash register. When everyone was done, they drove back to Spenser.

"So Sarah, you interested in Caleb?" Lauren asked her.

"What? You like my brother?" Kaitlin asked confused. "Nobody tells me anything anymore!" she laughed.

"You know, I think this is my stop," Chase said refering to the middle of nowhere.

"What? Don't wanna hear girl-talk?" Kate joked.

"Not really," Chase laughed. "I have a reputation to build, and it can't include girl-talk!" Chase laughed.

"Then we'll spare you and talk about it later," Sarah told him.

"Thank you," Chase replied. When they all got to the campus and parked, they went inside to the dorms and put their things away.

"Hey I'm gonna go see if Reid's back," Kaitlin told Lauren and walked out of their dorm room. She knew she could just call him, but she wanted to see him to tell him about the note. Would he have put it in her purse? Even as a joke? Kaitlin didn't think so. When she got to Reid and Tyler's room, she knocked on the door. No answer. Kaitlin walked back to her room and Lauren was nowhere to be found. She got out her cell, but someone texted her as soon as she picked it up. She opened it and read the message. "LIFE IS SHORT BUT YOUR'S WILL BE EVEN SHORTER!" What was with this person sending her creepy messages? Kaitlin texted back. "Who is this?" Kaitlin was beginning to get a little freaked out. She saw what time it was and decided to get ready for Nicky's. It was hard to think about having fun when someone was clearly out to get her, but what else could she do?

"What are we going to do to protect her?" Tyler asked Pogue, Caleb, and Reid as they were all seated around the basement of the colony house.

"We just need to make sure she doesn't go anywhere without someone. Nowhere at night without one of us!" Caleb insisted.

"Kaitlin's not gonna let any of us near her if stuff like this keeps happening, let alone allow us to follow her every footstep!" Reid told him.

"So don't get seen," Caleb told him.

"How are we gonna pull that off? Kaitlin's a smart girl. She'd realize we're following her before we'd even get a real chance to," Pogue told him. He was normally always on Caleb's side, but this seemed a little to crazy. Protecting Kaitlin was important, but Kaitlin was always more of an independent person. Tyler went over to the Book of Damnation and started flipping through it.

"Then what else do you propose we do?" Caleb asked him. Pogue shook his head; he didn't have any ideas.

"I think we need to keep an eye on her, but she honestly can't find out. We could always invite her to go somewhere or just hang around the dorm a lot. At least it would seem more natural instead of following her around," Reid told him.

"That's actually a good idea. Everyone go with Reid's plan. But understand this, I don't want anyone leaving her alone at all!" Caleb told them. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"Hey boys, we have a little problem," Tyler told them. They all went over to where he stood looking through the book.

"What now?" Caleb asked.

"Putnam, the fifth line. Agnes Goodwin 'Goody' Pope claimed that John Putnam was an incubus appearing at her window. He was convicted and hung," Tyler told them.

"What's this have to do with anything?" Reid asked him.

"Putnam and Pope was on the lockett. Maybe John Putnam was in love with Goody Pope, gave her the lockett, she didn't feel the same way, ditched him, he haunted her," Tyler explained.

"Then whoever has been messing with Kaitlin, set up this lockett a year ago, and is now trying to…what?" Pogue asked her.

"Whoever did this knows about the Covenant," Caleb told them.

"What? How could anyone know?" Reid asked him.

"The person had the lockett, knew Kaitlin kept it and has been watching her for the past year. Getting to know her and us. They're using her to get to us," Caleb told them.

"What are we gonna do?" Tyler asked.

"We can't tell Kaitlin," Caleb told them.

"Why not?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't she know?" Pogue agreed with Reid.

"I don't want her getting worried. Nobody tells her," Caleb told them. Everyone agreed.


	9. Chapter 9: Promises & Fights

Chapter 9 

**Promises and Fights**

The Sons of Ipswich all left for Nicky's later that night and met up with the girls and Chase. Reid was looking for Kaitlin and spotted her over at the table with everyone else. They all went to greet the group.

"Hey let's go for a walk," Kaitlin told Reid as she was standing up.

"Sure," Reid replied. They both walked out of Nicky's and towards the parked cars, and got into Tyler's Hummer. "What's up?" Reid asked her.

"I found something today," Kaitlin told him and pulled out the piece of paper she found in her purse and handed it to him. Reid read it.

"Who the hell wrote this?" he asked.

"I don't know. But whoever did, I'm guessing, also wrote this," Kaitlin told him and pulled up the test message on her cell.

"I'm gonna kill whoever's doing this!" Reid told her getting really mad.

"Reid! We just have to be careful! I don't want anything to happen," Kaitlin gave him a pleading look. Reid saw this and gave in.

"Ok, but if you get hurt again…" Reid told her.

"I won't," Kaitlin told him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I don't want anything happening to my baby, and my baby," Reid laughed talking about both Kaitlin and their child.

"What are we gonna do?" Kaitlin asked him.

"Well I don't want you to go anywhere by yourself. This creep will try to attack you every chance he gets," Reid told her.

"That's not what I was talking about. I meant about my being pregnant," Kaitlin told him. Reid was a little speechless.

"You still have two years of high school left," Reid told her. "I guess I could stay here next year, and then you could finish school. I'd stay with the kid," Reid suggested.

"I don't want you to give up your dreams," Kaitlin told him. "We could figure out something. Right?" Reid didn't say anything at first.

"What if…we got married?" Reid asked her.

"Are you serious?" Kaitlin asked him not fully knowing. In a way she hoped he was joking, in another, she hoped he wasn't.

"Well I don't know what else to do," Reid told her. It didn't sound like he really wanted to get married and Kaitlin wasn't sure she wanted to be married and in high school still.

"If you don't want to we don't have to," Kaitlin told him.

"I do want to marry you! I kind of think I always have, ever since I met you when we were thirteen," Reid told her.

"What? You never told me that," Kaitlin responded. "You liked me then?"

"Yeah, I thought you were really cool. Even though we would annoy the hell out of you, you still wanted to hang out with us or you would get back us. You didn't mind wrestling, which I think I only did to be close to you," Reid admitted. "I liked you then, and after you left I was really upset. But I didn't let it show. And when you came back I was so happy. Because it seemed that every girl I'd try to get with I had to compare to you."

"Awww! That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said!" Kaitlin told him making him know he had a soft side. "And you wanted to marry me?" Kaitlin asked still in disbelief.

"Yeah. I'd never fallen so hard for a girl. And before we left for camp I wanted to kiss you and tell you how I felt so bad," Reid told her.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I kind of chickened out and thought you wouldn't like me, since you seemed to always be flirting with that boy that lived up the street from you," Reid responded. "And I was gonna tell you when we came back, but you were gone. I'd missed my chance and have to deal with that. But when you came back, I always hoped you would, I thought of it as a second chance."

"Wanna know a secret?" Kaitlin asked. Reid shook his head yes. "I only flirted with that other boy because I really liked you. I thought that maybe you'd get jealous or something and then like me." Reid looked wide-eyed at her.

"You did?"

"Yeah. I know it sounds really stupid! But give me credit that I knew that much at twelve!" Kaitlin laughed.

"No. I think that's really cool. I just wished we'd both known how the other felt," Reid replied.

"Yeah, but I don't think it would have stopped by mom from sending me to my aunt's house. So would you rather have known what you were missing than actually have it?" Kaitlin asked. "I think it would have hurt too much."

"Yeah, you have a point there," Reid agreed. "But we're together now, that's all that matters."

"And together for life," Kaitlin laughed looking down at her stomach. "Will this screw up the Covenant?" Kaitlin asked realizing.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked her confused.

"Well every generation has been born within the same year. Unless Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb decide to get their girlfriends pregnant, wouldn't that screw everything up?" Kaitlin pointed out.

"I don't know," Reid admitted. "I'll have to ask the guys or check the Book of Damnation." They were silent for a little while, just in each others arms. "Can you promise me something?"

"What?" Kaitlin asked as she turned to look at him.

"Promise me…you won't go anywhere by yourself. At all, and if anyone sends you anymore messages, or you see more darklings, or something out of the normal you tell me," Reid told her. "Please promise me that."

"Reid…I can't help what's happening. And you know I'd tell you if I got anymore freaky messages or something out of the normal happened. As for going somewhere by myself. I might end up having to," Kaitlin told him.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked concerned.

"Well walking around the school, or going out to the parking lot once my car is fixed, I could try staying on my cell phone, if you want me to do that. Because whoever it is, I don't they'd attack me if I was talking on the phone," Kaitlin told him. Reid let out a sigh. He knew it would be tough because Kaitlin had the Danvers stubborn gene in her, just like Caleb did.

"Kaitlin! Please I'm begging you! I don't want anything happening to you!" Reid gave her a pleading look. "I love you and don't want anything bad to happen again!" Reid told her.

"I don't know when it's gonna happen. It just does and I can't help it," Kaitlin told him.

"Yes you can! By not going anywhere without me, or Caleb, or Tyler, or Pogue!" Reid raised his voice. "Damn it Kaitlin! Just do this for me please!"

"I'll try," Kaitlin told him.

"No! I want you to promise!" Reid shouted.

"You know I don't make promises! Why would you ask me to make one?" Kaitlin yelled and got out of the Hummer, slamming the door. She went back into Nicky's and found the girls sitting at the table with Pogue, Chase and Caleb playing foosball. Reid came in not much later and went over to Tyler and they started to play pool.

"Hey what's wrong?" Tyler whispered to Reid seeing he wasn't in a great mood.

"Nothing," Reid answered.

"Fine, tell me later," Tyler replied.

"It's just Kaitlin. I asked her not to go anywhere by herself and to let us know if anything weird happened," Reid sighed.

"She didn't take it well?" Tyler asked knowingly.

"No. I asked her to promise me and she said she couldn't promise not to go somewhere by herself. She's gonna get hurt again," Reid said looking at Tyler.

"She'll come around," Tyler said trying to provide support, but he knew as well as Reid did, Kaitlin wasn't going to come around more than likely.

"Well, well. I say we turn this into a little game," Aaron Abbott said when he walked up.

"Sure. I'm gonna start to feel guilty about taking your money Abbot," Tyler laughed.

"What, Garwin, got nothing to say?" Aaron joked.

"Yeah, actually I do," Reid said as he rose to the challenge. "Don't cry when we beat your sorry ass!" With that they started to play pairs.

"What just happened?" Sarah asked the girls watching all of the guys going off to play.

"That's how it works. They watch us have fun, now we watch them have fun," Kate answered.

"That's not how I work. Give me a quarter," Sarah told her. Kate handed her one and Sarah went off to the jukebox. The song 'I Love Rock 'n' Roll' started to play and everyone was getting into it. Sarah walked over to Caleb. "Come on dance with me," she told him very flirty. Caleb was pulled out onto the dance. Midway into the song, they were interrupted when a fight started to break out. Reid and Aaron had started to go at.

"Sorry, I gotta go," Caleb told Sarah and walked towards them. Pogue followed. They pulled all of the guys out back in the alley. "What the hell is going on?" Caleb yelled.

"He's upset because I made a shot and he won't pay up," Reid told him with a smirk on his face.

"Hey you girls need to take your fight somewhere else!" Nicky yelled from the door.

"Sorry Nicky," Caleb yelled back at him.

"Whatever, we're outta here," Aaron said and led his friends out of the alley. When they were sure the coast was clear, Caleb glared at Reid.

"You're going to expose us!" Caleb yelled at him.

"Nobody saw anything!" Reid defended himself. "You're just jealous."

"Jealous? Of what? You killing yourself?" Caleb asked him.

"I'm not killing myself!" Reid yelled back.

"If you don't stop, you will!" Caleb raised his voice. Reid got in his face and grabbed his arm. Reid's eyes were black and we was cutting off circulation to Caleb's arm. "Don't do it Reid."

"What? You scared I'll beat your ass?" Reid smirked.

"I'm stronger than you," Caleb told him.

"No you're not! Not until you ascend!" Reid told him. They started to fight. Throwing trash cans and fireballs at each other. Caleb threw Reid into some glass bottles stacked up.

"Hey! Both of you just stop!" a voice yelled. All of them turned to see Kaitlin. Reid got up from the bottles and started to walk back towards the group standing there with Kaitlin approaching.

"He started it!" Reid told her talking about Caleb.

"Oh yeah I'm the one who got in a fight with Aaron over a game of pool that you cheated at!" Caleb pointed out.

"Why don't you mind your own fucking business!" Reid shouted.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kaitlin shouted. They all turned to look at her. "You're all being assholes!" Kaitlin told them. They were all looking at her weird. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Your eyes…they're black," Tyler told her. Kaitlin blinked a couple of times, and her eyes went back to normal.

"Kaitlin, when did that start happening?" Caleb asked her. Kaitlin wasn't sure so she didn't answer. "Kaitlin?" Caleb asked her. Kaitlin turned and started to walk away.

"Kaitlin!" Pogue yelled and tried getting her to turn around. Kaitlin's eyes went black again and she pushed Pogue to the ground. She didn't mean to it just happened. She started to run back towards the front of the building and thankfully her eyes had turned back to their normal color. She started to run and just kept running. The guys ran after her, but they'd lost her.

"Hey!" they heard another voice yell. It was Sarah. "Everything ok?" she asked. She didn't act like she'd seen anything.

"Yeah, look I have to talk to my sister, can Kate give you a ride back?" Caleb asked like it was a date. Although during the dance, he'd plan to give her a ride.

"Yeah, no problem," Sarah answered. "See you tomorrow," she told him and walked back inside.

"Where'd she go?" Tyler asked looking around.

"I don't know," Pogue answered not seeing her either.

"How the hell did she get powers?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, there's nothing in the book about it," Tyler told them.

"I don't know, but we need to find her!" Caleb told them.

"Let's check the auto shop," Pogue told them.

"What? Why would she go there?" Reid asked him.

"Because her car is done being fixed and she knows because I called and left a message earlier," Pogue answered. "She might go there to get the car so it's easier for her to get away."

"Let's go," Caleb told them. They all got in their cars and Pogue on his bike and went over to the shop. It was closed, but Kaitlin knew the back way in because Pogue had showed her. Reid and Tyler were told to stay out front and look for, Caleb and Pogue went to the back and inside.

"Kaitlin? Kaitlin are you in here?" Pogue asked as he turned on some lights. They looked everywhere, but couldn't find her. Her car was still here, so she'd obviously not taken it. "Where else could she be?" Pogue asked Caleb.

"I don't know, but I don't want her to have her car back. She'll drive by herself everywhere and we won't know where she is or if anything happened to her," Caleb told him depressingly.

"Already taken care of. I installed a tracking device to her car," Pogue told him.

"You did what?"

"You heard me. All we have to do is look it up on our phones and it will show where her car is. I knew she wouldn't let us be with her every minute, so I figured this was the next best thing," Pogue explained.

"Thank you!" Caleb told him happy. "But we still need to find her!" Both of them went back out front and met up with Reid and Tyler.

"She's not in there?" Reid asked them when he saw them coming back without her.

"Nope, but her car still is," Caleb answered.

"Hey guys," Tyler said getting their attention. They all turned to look at him and he was pointing in another direction. They saw Kaitlin talking on her cell phone to someone and she looked a little freaked out. They all crossed the street and went over to her. Caleb put his hand on her shoulder to cause her to turn around. She dropped her cell phone when she turned.

"It's only you," Kaitlin said a little relieved as she bent down to pick up her cell phone. "Hello?" she said into it. The person had hung up.

"Are you ok? Who were you talking to?" Reid asked coming closer to her. Kaitlin pushed him away.

"I'm fine! It was…" Kaitlin started and hesitated.

"Who was it Kaitlin?" Caleb asked her seeing her hesitation.

"It was him."

"Him? Him who?" Tyler asked clueless.

"Him. The guy who's been trying to hurt me!" Kaitlin told him.

"How'd he get your cell phone number?" Caleb asked her.

"I don't know and everytime I try 69 it says the number is blocked!" Kaitlin told them getting frustrated.

"What'd he say?" Pogue asked her. Kaitlin didn't answer.

"You need to tell us," Reid told her.

"He…he said that it wasn't over," Kaitlin told them.

"What isn't over?" Caleb asked her concerned.

"I don't know," Kaitlin told him. She was just getting scared.

"Let's go somewhere a little more secluded. We need to talk," Caleb told her. Kaitlin knew it was going to be about her eyes going black and having pushed Pogue down. They led her back to the cars and they all drove to the Spenser parking lot.

"This is what you consider secluded?" Kaitlin asked as she got out of the car.

"Well I figured it's almost curfew," Caleb told her.

"How come your eyes turned black?" Pogue just came out and asked her.

"You don't waist much time do you?" Kaitlin asked him. He gave her a look that she could tell not to push it, or him. "I don't know. I didn't even know my eyes were black!"

"How could you not know? Didn't you feel anything?" Reid asked her.

"I felt angry at you guys for fighting!" Kaitlin told them.

"I still don't get how this could happen," Tyler told them. "It makes no sense."

"What if…what if whoever has been trying to get to you, and sending you the darklings, gave you power?" Caleb suggested.

"But wouldn't the person die from that?" Pogue asked him.

"Not if he only gave a little bit, not willing it to her, but just like handing a little bit over to her," Caleb told them.

"How is there someone else who's using though if it's just the four of you with power?" Kaitlin asked them. All of the guys glanced at each other. "None of you would try hurting me, and you definitely wouldn't give me any part of your power because you know I wouldn't want it!"

"How could someone give you their power though without dieing?" Tyler asked. "I mean your eyes were black."

"Yeah we got that," Reid said angry.

"Dude what's your problem?" Pogue asked him. Reid looked at Pogue and then at Kaitlin.

"Nothing," Reid answered.

"Yes, there is. Just tell us," Caleb told him.

"Nothing! I promise," Reid said and looked at Kaitlin in enforce that she really should promise not to go anywhere by herself. Kaitlin knew what he was getting at.

"Whatever. It's late and I'm going to bed," Kaitlin told the guys and turned to walk away.

"Hey! You're not walking there by yourself," Caleb told her.

"Why not? We're already here aren't we?" Kaitlin asked looking around campus. "And I don't see anyone else around."

"Reid why don't you just walk her back?" Pogue suggested.

"Why? She said it, she can take care of herself. She doesn't need anybody else to help her," Reid responded.

"I never said…" Kaitlin started.

"I'll take her," Tyler volunteered just to settle the argument that was about to start, or already had. Reid, Pogue, and Caleb stood watching as the two of them walked away.

"What's up between you and Reid?" Tyler asked her as they walked through the doors.

"He's mad at me because I didn't make him a promise," Kaitlin answered.

"Why don't you just promise him whatever it was he wanted you to promise him?"

"Because it's a promise I don't know if I can keep."

"Why do you mean?" Tyler asked her.

"He doesn't want me to go anywhere by myself and I can't make that promise. I'm gonna go places by myself. I take showers by myself, and go to the bathroom by myself. I do my homework, typically, by myself because I like getting it done soon as possible and Lauren waits until late to do hers," Kaitlin told him naming things she did by herself.

"He's just doesn't want anything else to happen to you," Tyler told her sympathetic.

"I know, but he and Caleb together…I can't take it! Sometimes the two of them together gives me a headache bigger than Alaska!" Kaitlin told him and that made Tyler laugh a little.

"Yeah, but they love you and are worried about you," Tyler told her defending their side.

"I know, just sometimes I wished they didn't care so much," Kaitlin told him when they got to her door. "Thanks for babysitting me," she laughed.

"Anytime, but next time I'm charging," Tyler replied.

"Well, put it on Caleb's tab."

"Be sure to do that, goodnight," Tyler told her and started to walk away after Kaitlin had opened the door and saw Lauren already asleep.

"Night," Kaitlin replied and locked the door behind her.

"You gonna tell us what that's about?" Pogue asked Reid.

"Nothing," Reid answered.

"Reid! This involves Kaitlin! Quit being a jackass and show that you care about her by helping her! No matter what she says!" Caleb told him raising his voice.

"I know! I'm worried about her and I've tried helping her! I don't know what you want me to do when she doesn't want my help!" Reid retorted.

"I don't care! We have to look out for her!" Caleb told him. "She's my sister and I care about her just as much as you do, and I don't want her to end up in the hospital again."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow," Reid told him figuring that he may as well try to talk to her.

"Sounds like a good idea," Pogue told him. "Look, I gotta get outta here. See you two tomorrow," Pogue told them as he hoped onto his Ducati. Reid and Caleb watched him drive off.

"See you tomorrow," Caleb told Reid and got into his car. Reid waved bye and went inside the building. He walked to his dorm and Tyler was in his bed asleep, or so Reid thought.

"You need to talk to her," Tyler told Reid, startling him.

"What the fuck Tyler? Don't do that!" Reid raised his voice and threw a pillow at him. Tyler turned over to look at him. "And it's none of your damn business!"

"Answer me this. How do you plan to raise a baby, if you can barely take care of the mother?" Tyler asked and went back to sleep. This did make Reid wonder. Kaitlin was being stubborn and Reid couldn't really control her, or help her. How was he going to take care of a baby too?


	10. Chapter 10: Beginning of a New Year

Chapter 10 

**Beginning of a New Year**

The next morning was the first morning of the school year. Reid, Caleb, Tyler, Pogue, Sarah, Kate, and Chase were seniors. Kaitlin and Lauren were juniors. The entire group had one class together first thing in the morning, AP English. When they walked in, Pogue and Caleb sat together, with Kate and Sarah in front of them. Tyler and Reid sat a couple of rows away with Lauren. Chase was sitting the row in front of Kate and Sarah. Kaitlin ended up pretending she didn't see the others and sat with one of her friends near the front of the class. Everyone thought it was weird and she was able to control looking around the classroom, even though knowing that her friends' eyes were on her. When the bell rang for class to be dismissed, Kaitlin said goodbye to who she was sitting with and took off out of the classroom. Reid grabbed his stuff and ran out looking for her.

"Kaitlin! Hey Kaitlin!" Reid yelled down the hallway, but she didn't hear him. Or she was ignoring him, either way, she didn't stop and turn around to look at him.

"What's her problem?" Tyler asked when they caught up with Reid in the hallway.

"I don't know," Reid answered. "She's probably still mad at me."

"She has AP US History next," Lauren told Reid coming up behind them.

"What room?" Reid asked.

"Mr. Connelly, don't know the room number," Lauren answered. "Well I have to go, see you later," she told them and kissed Tyler before walking in the opposite direction.

"See you later," Reid told Tyler.

"Where are you going?" Tyler shouted after him.

"To talk to Kaitlin," Reid responded. He found Kaitlin's classroom and walked in pretending he was in the class. He saw Kaitlin sitting and laughing with some of her friends on the other side of the room. He walked up to her and she seemed surprised to see him.

"Reid? What are you doing here?" Kaitlin asked knowing that he didn't have the same class as her.

"Didn't you hear me yelling for you earlier? Or are you just gonna ignore me all day?" Reid asked her.

"I had to get to class," Kaitlin made up an excuse.

"Well we need to talk," Reid told her.

"Wow. Reid Garwin being serious for a change. That's a real switch," Kaitlin said sarcastically.

"I…" Reid started.

"Good morning class and welcome back for a new school year," Mr. Connelly greeted the class when he walked in. He spotted Reid standing in front of Kaitlin. "Mr. Garwin, wonderful to see you again. But I see you're not on my roster," Mr. Connelly told him looking at the attendance.

"What can I say? You class was so much fun last year I though I'd come back," Reid grinned.

"As amusing it was to have you in here, and I'm sure you can track Ms. Danvers down outside of my classroom. But for now, I have a class to teach, so please, run along," Mr. Connelly told Reid. Reid obeyed, amazingly, and left. But not before using to cause Mr. Connelly's chair to make a fart noise when he sat down. Ok, so it was a little kindergarten, but it was a nice little prank. Reid looked back at Kaitlin and she looked at him, not happy, but not too mad. Reid mouthed 'I love you' to her, but she didn't reply.

"So you ever gonna talk to him?" Lauren asked Kaitlin as they were walking to sit down in the mess hall during their lunch period.

"What are you talking about?" Kaitlin asked.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Kaitlin Leann Danvers!" Lauren told her.

"I haven't decided yet, Lauren Gail Williams," Kaitlin replied.

"Hey! I told you to never say my full name in public!" Lauren laughed. Kaitlin just smiled at her. "So, are you?"

"I don't know. He walked into my history class and Mr. Connelly kind of pointed him out," Kaitlin told her.

"Good or bad?"

"Neutral?" Kaitlin asked not sure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Hey there," Tyler smiled walking up and sitting down next to Lauren.

"Hey to you," Lauren replied and kissed Tyler's cheek. Reid sat down next to Kaitlin.

"Hi," Reid told her.

"Hi," Kaitlin replied. Tyler and Lauren were watching them carefully.

"Will you two please talk?" Lauren begged.

"Yeah, we need some entertainment during lunch," Tyler joked.

"Wanna walk and talk?" Reid asked her. Kaitlin looked at Lauren and Tyler.

"Well unless you want these two to announce it to the rest of the gang, I'd say be better get going," Kaitlin said as she stood up.

"Hey! You're taking away our amusement!" Tyler retorted.

"That's the point Ty-Stein," Kaitlin laughed. Reid and Kaitlin got up and walked out to doors that went out to the courtyard.

"So, I need to know," Reid started. "How come your eyes turned black?"

"I don't know. I told you that," Kaitlin told him getting a little annoyed.

"It just doesn't make sense," Reid told her. Kaitlin stopped and turned to look at him.

"And you think I understand it? I'm just trying to start junior year without any problems and it seems problems are all I keep getting. I don't have the answer to why I can do that," Kaitlin told him trying to keep her voice down so nobody heard her. Thankfully they were far enough away, no one seemed to notice.

"It's weird, everything that's been happening to you," Reid told her with a saddened look in his face.

"Yeah, it has been. But I'd rather have you supporting me than interrogating me," Kaitlin told.

"I'm not interrogating you," Reid defended himself.

"Then what do you call it?"

"I'm just…worried," Reid told replied.

"Don't be," Kaitlin told him and started to get a weird look on her face.

"Are you ok?" Reid asked concerned.

"Yeah, I gotta go," Kaitlin told him and took off towards the dorms. Reid followed, but wasn't fast enough, especially since Caleb stopped him.

"What'd you say to Kaitlin?" Caleb asked him.

"Nothing," Reid told him trying to get past.

"Then why did she run away?"

"I don't know! She just said she had to go and if you'd excuse me I'd like to go find out why," Reid told him and pushed past him and took off for the dorms. He tried Kaitlin's dorm first and the door was cracked open. He knocked but there was no answer. He pushed it open and stuck his head in. "Kaitlin?" He heard the toilet flush and about a minute later Kaitlin walked out. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Kaitlin answered.

"Did you just get sick?" Reid asked concerned.

"Yeah. One of the joys of being pregnant," Kaitlin told him with a little laugh. Reid seemed a little confused. "You fell asleep during the sex talk didn't you?" she laughed.

"Probably," Reid smiled and put his arm around her as they sat on her bed. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, I can throw up by myself," Kaitlin answered a little confused on why he'd want to help with that.

"I meant in general. With anything at all?" Reid asked her.

"You can start with walking me to class," Kaitlin told him looking at her watch.

"Ok," Reid told her taking her hand and they walked out back towards the school building. Reid dropped Kaitlin off at AP Algebra.

"Thanks. So I'll see you later?" Kaitlin said when they got to her classroom door.

"Yeah, see you," Reid told her and kissed her. He took his time and softly kissed her. Kaitlin smiled at him.

"Bye," she told him and walked into her class. Reid heard the warning bell and decided he should probably get to his own class.

The first day of school went by well without any problems really. Aaron was still being a jerk, and all students ending up getting homework. Kaitlin went back to her dorm room, while Lauren went with Kate and Sarah to go to watch the guys' swim practice.

"So, have you talked to Caleb since last night?" Kate asked Sarah knowing full on the two of them had a thing for each other.

"Not really. A little bit, exchanging hellos in the hall or class," Sarah answered. "Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Nope, he's been single for awhile actually," Lauren answered.

"Why? He seems like such a great guy," Sarah replied.

"Caleb's not the type of guy to just hook up with a girl or to date a girl just because. He wants to actually like the girl and have a relationship, not a casual month fling or whatever," Kate answered. "Plenty of girls here are willing to go out with her, but he's into you."

"And how do you know that?" Sarah asked.

"Because of that," Lauren said and pointed over to Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, Reid, and all the other members of the swim team coming out of the locker room. It looked like Chase would be trying out for the team too. Caleb was smiling at Sarah and Sarah couldn't help but smile back, and blush.

"Love is in the air," Kate started to sing causing both the girls to laugh.

"So when are you gonna ask her out?" Pogue asked him.

"What?" Caleb asked clueless.

"Sarah! When you gonna ask her out?" Tyler told him.

"And what makes you think I'm into her?" Caleb asked him trying to play mysterious, it only worked with the ladies, not his friends.

"Come on, you drool every time you see her," Reid told him.

"She's into you. Kate told me," Pogue told him.

"Really?" Caleb asked happily.

"Awww! You're into Sarah!" Chase joked.

"Yeah, yeah. Who are you into?" Caleb asked him. This made Pogue listen carefully because he didn't care for Chase all that much because he seemed to always be flirting with Kate. Chase noticed this and decided to play a little game.

"I don't know. Met this girl that seems pretty cool, but I think she's taken," Chase replied. Caleb, Reid, and Tyler didn't seem to notice he was making a reference to Kate. Only Pogue did, but didn't say anything.

"Ok, get into your teams and let's get practice rolling," the coach yelled blowing his whistle.

Kaitlin was doing her homework, when she decided to go see if her friend Erica down the hall was in to ask about one of the assignments.

"Hey Kaitlin," Erica smiled answering her door.

"Hey, could you help me with this problem?" Kaitlin asked her. When Erica had finished helping Kaitlin, Kaitlin started back towards her room. Kaitlin remembered having closed her door, but it was partly open. "Lauren?" Kaitlin asked opening the door. Nobody was in there. Kaitlin looked around and saw a picture of her and Reid, the frame broken on the floor. "Damn," Kaitlin let out and picked it up and the glass to clean it up so nobody stepped on it. When she threw it away in the bathroom trash can, and looked up, she saw someone had written something on the mirror in red marker. "It's not over till you are in your grave!" Kaitlin read. She looked around her room and went out to the hall. Who the hell was doing this to her? Kaitlin took off for the pool to get the boys after having used her cell phone to take a picture of the mirror just in case the person came back to take it off.

"Get practice, hit the showers!" the coach yelled. All the boys headed off, the girls got off the bleachers and left the pool area to wait for them outside. The boys came out not too much later, back in their school uniforms.

"Hey," Sarah smiled at Caleb.

"Hey," Caleb smiled back. Everyone could see the chemistry between them. Kaitlin walked up to them, trying to act normal.

"Kaitlin! Where have you been?" Kate asked her and everyone turned to look at her.

"Uh…homework," Kaitlin answered.

"You're such a bookworm!" Lauren told her.

"Hey! Us bookworms need to stick together!" Sarah laughed and this made Kaitlin laugh.

"Actually I need to borrow you for a minute," Kaitlin told Reid.

"I'm all yours," Reid smirked.

"The Bookworm and the Pervert," Tyler said. "What a great title for a book! But I'd probably only go see the movie," he laughed.

"Not sure you could, ya know seeing as you have to be in bed with your foot-pajamas by 8:30, and plus it would be over an R-rating," Kaitlin told him and this caused Caleb to look at both of them. "Get over it. Little sister is growing up!" Kaitlin told him. "Let's go," Kaitlin told him and pulled Reid away from the group.

"So, this must be pretty urgent," Reid laughed thinking it was something completely different.

"Reid, he's at it again," Kaitlin told him when they were far enough from everyone.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked her.

"Come on," Kaitlin told him and they went back to her dorm. Kaitlin unlocked the door to her room and they walked inside. Thankfully, whoever had come into the room and left the message, hadn't come back to erase it. "Look," Kaitlin pointed to the bathroom mirror. Reid got worried when he read it.

"Did you find this when you got back from classes?" Reid asked her trying to piece everything together.

"No, I was in here and then went down the hall to ask my friend a homework question. When I got back I found this picture broken and the message on the mirror," Kaitlin told him handing him the picture of them together.

"Did you close the door when you left?"

"Yeah, I thought I did, but I didn't lock it," Kaitlin admitted. "Reid, I'm scared." Reid hugged her.

"Do me a favor. Lock the door behind you everytime and look through the peekhole when someone knocks," Reid told her.

"Ok," Kaitlin told him. "We should probably let Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler know," Kaitlin told him looking up.

"Probably," Reid told her still looking at the mirror. He grabbed a towl and wet it and started to take it off the mirror. It smeared as if it were blood. When he was finished, he put the towl in the hamper and looked over at Kaitlin. He saw how scared she was, and with how everything had been lately, he didn't blame her. "Let's get out of here."

"What?" Kaitlin asked.

"Let's go, we'll take a drive," Reid told her and took her hand. Kaitlin grabbed her dorm keys and put them in her pocket. They walked out to the parking lot and got into Reid's truck. Both of them kind of on the lookout for someone watching them. They drove in silence for awhile. Reid parked the car just before the bridge and they both got out and walked down the hill to the shore of the river. Reid started to skip rocks and Kaitlin stood watching him. He seemed a little tense.

"Are you scared?" Kaitlin finally asked him.

"What?" Reid asked her.

"Are you scared?"

"Of what?" Reid asked pretending to be tough, even though he was scared to death of what could happen to Kaitlin.

"Of everything. The baby, ascending, the guy after me," Kaitlin named things. Reid just shrugged his shoulder.

"Should I be?" Reid told her and turned to look at her. Kaitlin was just staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Kaitlin told him and turned away to look down the river.

"What do you want me to say Kaitlin? That I'm scare to death! Of everything! I'm not ready to be a father, but I will be in about eight months! Caleb and everyone won't stop nagging me about ascending, but I won't become addicted like your father! And whoever is leaving you all these messages is starting to scare me to death because I don't want anything to happen to you!" Reid started to raise his voice.

"So say it! What's the problem with admitting your scared?" Kaitlin retorted.

"Because I want to be strong for you! Not some guy that is a scared little shit!" Reid let out. Kaitlin went over to him and held his hands.

"I'd never think of you that way," Kaitlin started and Reid turned his head to look somewhere else. "Look at me," she told him and Reid looked at her. "You are strong. Whether for me or not. You are willing to defend me and be there for me. And it's ok to be scared. You'd be an idiot if you weren't," Kaitlin told him.

"I just don't want to let you down and I feel like I have so much," Reid told her.

"You haven't, you've been the greatest boyfriend a girl could ever ask for," Kaitlin told him. "I don't know, if I've said this enough, but I love you. And I hope you know that."

"I do," Reid told her and kissed her. "I love you too. That's why I don't want anything to happen to you, or our son," Reid told her with a smile.

"And what if it's a girl?" Kaitlin asked him.

"Either would be good. But if it's a girl she's not dating until she's 30!" Reid laughed.

"Ok," Kaitlin laughed and agreed. Reid hugged her and Kaitlin looked past him and saw something. "Reid."

"Yeah?"

"Look," Kaitlin told him and made him look back behind him. There was a person standing on a ledge looking down at them. They couldn't make out the face, but could tell he was watching them. Reid's eyes turned black. "What are you doing?" Kaitlin asked him.

"I'm gonna get rid of this guy," Reid told her. "Get in the truck and lock the door," Reid told her and started to turn to leave.

"Reid you don't know if that's the guy," Kaitlin told him. That was true, sure the guy was watching them, but maybe he was hunting or just walking around, on a ledge.

"Please just get in the truck," Reid told her and gave her a little push towards the truck. Kaitlin shook her head ok and headed towards the truck. Reid turned to find a way to the top of the ledge. After finding his way, he started looking but didn't see anyone. There weren't footprints, no place for someone to hide. Reid looked all around, but didn't see anything. He looked over the ledge to look down. There wasn't anybody down there, so he backed away from the ledge. He didn't see anyone so he made his eyes go back to normal and started to walk back towards the truck. When he got there, saw Kaitlin sitting there looking around worried. Reid went around to the driver's side and knocked on the window for her to unlock the door.

"Are you ok?" Kaitlin asked him when he got in.

"Yeah, but there was no one up there," Reid told her. "He comes and goes and it's starting to annoy the hell out of me!" Reid told her getting angry. Kaitlin took his hand in hers. Reid kissed her hand. "Let's go back, this is starting to get out of control." Reid started the truck and they were off. Nothing weird happened for the ride home. When they got back to Spenser, it was around 4:30 and most of the students were outside walking around and hanging out.

"Should we call Caleb and get him to meet us?" Kaitlin asked Reid when they parked. Reid didn't answer her. "Reid?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, ask him to meet us at your dorm, but not if Lauren's there," Reid said as he sat there thinking. Kaitlin pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?" Caleb answered.

"Hey, where are you?" Kaitlin asked him.

"Right now with Pogue and Tyler wondering where you and Reid went off to," Caleb answered. "We're in their dorm."

"Where's Lauren?" Kaitlin asked.

"In your dorm."

"Fine, Reid and I will meet you guys at their dorm," Kaitlin told him and hung up.

"Let's go," Reid told her and they got out of the truck. Reid took Kaitlin's hand and they walked together to the steps and inside the dorm building. They went all the way up to Reid and Tyler's dorm and found all three of the boys in there.

"Where did you two go?" Pogue asked them.

"We went for a drive," Reid answered and looked over at Kaitlin.

"Did something happen?" Caleb asked.

"He left a message on the mirror in the girls' bathroom and then I think he followed us out to the bridge and was watching us," Reid told them.

"What do you mean you think?" Tyler asked.

"We're not sure it was him, but one second you see him, next he was gone," Kaitlin explained.

"What did he write on the mirror? How'd he even get in your dorm?" Caleb asked.

"It's not over till you're in your grave," Kaitlin told him a little quiet. "I went down the hall to my friend's dorm to ask her a question, and I didn't lock the door."

"From now on, don't go anywhere by yourself! At all Kaitlin!" Caleb told her sturnly.

"But Caleb…" Kaitlin started.

"Nowhere!" Caleb raised his voice.

"He has a point. I don't want you going anywhere without one of us," Reid told her. Kaitlin was outnumbered.

"Look, we each see you between classes, we'll walk you to class. At the end of the day wait for someone to go with you to your dorm or just sit on the bleachers in the pool area and wait for us to get out of practice," Pogue told her.

"Does Lauren know about this?" Tyler asked her.

"No. All she knows is that I 'supposedly' saw someone standing in the road when I got into the accident. Reid wiped off the mirror earlier," Kaitlin answered.

"I don't want her knowing about any of this," Tyler told them. "Not until I'm ready to tell her." Everyone shook their heads in understanding.

"Same thing goes for Kate," Pogue told them.

"And Sarah," Caleb added. "Nobody outside of us is to know!"

"What about Mom and Dad?" Kaitlin dared to ask. Everyone looked at her.

"No. Mom will just drink more than she already does and Dad can't do anything so there's no point in telling him," Caleb responded. Kaitlin shook her head ok.

"We're just trying to help protect you," Pogue reminded her.

"I know. I just don't understand why all of this is happening," Kaitlin told them.

"None of us do, but now we have to be extra careful about using, we don't want anyone finding out and we don't want anything to happen," Caleb said and looked at Reid.

"I won't, I promise," Reid assured Caleb.

"Nobody, nobody at all, can find out!" Caleb told them. It was understood that the Covenant's secret was to be kept within the group and about Kaitlin's stalker. If anything got out, it could cause a huge mess.


	11. Chapter 11: Baby, Oh Baby

Chapter 11 Baby, Oh Baby 

The first week of school seemed to go by without any problems. Kaitlin hadn't gotten any messages, seen anymore darklings, nothing. The boys were able to keep their secret well hidden, as they'd all stopped using for their sake and Kaitlin's.

It was the second week of school and Kaitlin had gotten a pass from her teacher to go to the restroom. Morning sickness definitely wasn't a joy of pregnancy! When she went in, she made sure nobody was in there. Thankfully, no one was. Her pregnancy had been kept from the school and she thought it was a good thing. That afternoon, after being escorted to her dorm by Pogue, Kaitlin was talking to Lauren and getting ready to leave. The guys knew she had a doctor's appointment to go to so Reid was going to go with her, after practice.

"So how much longer until you find out whether it's a boy or girl?" Lauren asked her. Neither of them realized that their door was cracked open, for others in the hallway to hear. But there was only one person walking by and bitchy enough to listen, Kira Synder.

"I won't know until probably December," Kaitlin answered. "I'm not worried about that right now though."

"Don't you wanna know?" Lauren asked.

"I just want to know how to hide for the entire school year that I'm pregnant," Kaitlin told her.

"Are you ashamed?"

"No! It's just…I had never planned on becoming a mother in high school. I just don't want other people treating me differently because of it," Kaitlin explained. Little did they know, this gave Kira the idea of a lifetime! Especially seeing as she hated Kaitlin because Aaron was always hitting on her and the fact she was dating one of the Sons of Ipswich. Kira had always been very flirty with each of the boys given a certain time, but none of them were into her, ever.

About an hour later, when practice was over. Reid picked Kaitlin up at her dorm and drove her to the doctor's office. Reid was trying to be a good boyfriend and soon-to-be-father by going to all her appointments with her and reading up when he got the chance.

"You're going to be a good father," Kaitlin told him while they waited in the waiting room.

"You think?" Reid asked looking up from a Mother's weekly newspaper of mother's who ask for advice and tips on raising kids.

"Yeah, I do. But you're also starting to creep me out a little," Kaitlin said looking at the newspaper.

"Just researching," Reid laughed. They were called for the appointment and went to see Dr. Thompson. Everything was in order, the baby and Kaitlin were perfectly healthy.

"You are doing a great job of getting this baby off to a good start," Dr. Thompson smiled when they were finished with the appointment. Kaitlin smiled. "Any questions from the father?" she asked Reid and he felt a little embarrassed.

"Just one, for morning sickness, there's no way to stop it, is there?" he asked hopeful.

"Nope, sorry," Dr. Thompson smiled. Reid seemed a little down at that.

"Just be glad you're not the one who had to throw up every day," Kaitlin reminded him. "Thanks Dr. Thompson."

"Welcome, see you next month," she told them. They went out to the parking lot and got into Reid's truck. They drove back to Spenser and spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out. The day was pretty good, the next however, wouldn't be so kind.

The entire clan had AP English in the morning and went to sit down in class. Kaitlin had since moved her seat next to Reid, but when she got to class with Lauren, she couldn't help but see all eyes on her. Kira and Aaron and their jackass friends were all crowded around each other looking at Kaitlin.

"Hey Kaitlin, do you need a bathroom pass?" Kira smiled at her with an evil grin.

"No. Why?" Kaitlin answered unsure of what they were getting at.

"I thought morning sickness was something that came along with being pregnant," Kira told her and the entire class heard. They all looked at Kaitlin and Reid started to get up to come towards Kaitlin. Even the teacher heard! Kaitlin looked around the room and people seemed disgusted, surprised, and other emotions she couldn't really tell. "If you're about to get sick, I think you should go to the bathroom!" Kira joked her. Kaitlin felt tears in her eyes and ran out of the room. Reid got up and walked over to Aaron and Kira.

"That's a low blow!" Reid told them.

"What? Daddy didn't know?" Aaron laughed. Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler came to pull Reid back so he wouldn't start a fight. "You can't fight a girl," Aaron joked him knowing full well Reid was mad at Kira and couldn't do anything about it.

"He can't, but I sure as hell can!" Lauren told him walking up face to face with Kira.

"Me too!" Kate added.

"Count me in on that," Sarah smiled at them.

"Oh! You really scare me!" Kira told them.

"Kira, you're a bitch and no one likes you," Lauren told her.

"And the only reason guys are ever with you are because they know you're easy," Kate reminded her.

"Yeah, you didn't think Aaron was with you because he actually liked you, did you?" Sarah asked her. Kira seemed speechless.

"Class! Please take your seats!" the teacher yelled when he walked in. Reid started to walk out of the classroom. "Mr. Garwin! Please take your seat!" the teacher told him strictly.

"That's ok, he has daddy duty!" Aaron laughed. Reid glared at Aaron and then walked out to find Kaitlin. He went and knocked on the door to the girls restroom down the hall. When someone came out he asked if Kaitlin was in there, the girl shook her head no. Reid walked down the hall only to be caught by Provost Higgins.

"Mr. Garwin, what are you doing in the hallway? The late bell rang," Provost Higgins told asked him.

"I have personal matters to tend to," Reid told him, but it came out sounding kind of smartass.

"Well personal matters are meant for after school, so please go back to class," he replied to Reid.

"But I…" Reid started.

"Go back to class Mr. Garwin," Provost told him. Reid wanted to use to get him to move, but knew it was too risky. Reid turned and started back towards the classroom. Thankfully, Provost Higgins left before Reid walked back into the room and Reid took off for the dorms hoping to find Kaitlin there. He walked up to her floor and went to her room and knocked on the door.

"Kaitlin. Kaitlin, it's me, open up," Reid said as he knocked. She didn't answer, and the door was locked. Reid used to unlock the door. He creaked it open and saw Kaitlin laying out on her bed crying. Reid went and sat down on the edge of the bed and got her to turn and look at him. She didn't say anything she just started to cry on his shirt. Reid didn't really know what to say, so he just hugged her and they laid there together. Kaitlin ended up skipping all of her classes that day, as did Reid. First chance they got, Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, Lauren, Kate, and Sarah, all went straight to Kaitlin's dorm to see if she was ok. Unfortunately, Provost Higgins got to them before any of their friends could. Kaitlin heard a knock on her dorm and went to answer it.

"Ms. Danvers," Provost Higgins started. Reid heard his voice and shot up. Reid got off of her bed quietly and went to stand behind the door to hear everything being said. "Please come with me, we need to have a little chat." Kaitlin obeyed and followed. Reid started to get worried. Why did he want to talk with Kaitlin?

Provost Higgins led Kaitlin through the school to his office, it seemed the entire school had heard her big news. People were looking at her and Kaitlin just felt like disappearing. The Provost led her in and instructed her to sit down.

"I assume you know why you're here," he started.

"Not really," Kaitlin answered.

"Ms. Danvers, Spenser does not tolerate skipping class," he told her.

"I know, I wasn't feeling well," Kaitlin told him, it wasn't a complete lie. Only Kira had made her feel that way.

"Right. Well besides getting punished for that, we have a bigger matter at hand. Spenser does not pride its self on having pregnant teenagers," he started.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that there are insitutions for teenage mothers and mothers-to-be that allow teen girls to finish their education and you'd do much better there than here," he told her very clearly.

"So, what? You're recommending me another school?" Kaitlin asked.

"I'm recommending you a few and have placed calls. All of them will be able to take you, go over it with your mother and decide."

"So I won't be going to Spenser anymore?"

"Like I said Ms. Danvers, Spenser does not pride its self on pregnant teens. You are no longer welcome here," he told her.

"You can't just kick me out for being pregnant!"

"No, but you skipped class and from what Kira Synder you caused quite a disturbance in class today and a fight which I can expell you for," he told her. Kaitlin was in shock and he wouldn't even give her a chance to defend herself. "Here you go, please go pack your things. I expect you out of your dorm by 10 a.m. tomorrow morning," Provost told her handing her the papers on the schools and dismissed her. Kaitlin walked out angry. How could he do this to her? Why was her world just crashing around her?

Kaitlin was walking back to the dorm when she saw Caleb, Reid, Pogue, Tyler, Sarah, Kate, Lauren, and Chase all standing around talking. Reid saw her. "Kaitlin!" he yelled and she walked over to the group. Kaitlin wasn't crying but all of them could tell she wasn't in a good mood. "Why did Provost Higgins want to talk to you?"

"You got called in the Provost's office?" Caleb asked her.

"Yeah, he kicked me out," Kaitlin told them.

"What?" they all cried.

"Apparently, skipping class, causing a disturbance in the classroom and causing a fight he can expell me for," Kaitlin told them.

"He can't really do that can he?" Tyler asked.

"I don't think that's the real reason," Reid told her. "I've skipped before, I've caused disturbances before, I've gotten in fights before. I never got expelled."

"It's because I'm pregnant. He said Spenser didn't pride its self on pregnant teenagers," Kate mimicked his voice.

"That's low," Sarah told them.

"I heard this school's discipline was tough, but didn't think it was that tough," Chase added.

"Look, I gotta go pack, because I have to be out of here tomorrow morning by 10," Kaitlin told them.

"Wait! You're not even going to try fighting this?" Pogue asked her.

"What's the point? He wouldn't even let me defend myself, I doubt he'll let me do anything else where I'd be able to stay," Kaitlin replied sadly.

"Don't pack up just yet," Caleb told her and started to walk towards the Provost's Office.

"Where are you going?" Kaitlin yelled after him.

"I'm gonna talk to him," Caleb yelled back.

"Hey! Wait up! I'm coming with you!" Reid shouted. "I'll meet you back at your room," Reid told her and kissed her on the cheek. Reid ran to catch up with Caleb and they took off towards the office.

"I can't believe he would just kick you out!" Lauren told her.

"Yeah, I mean so what if you're pregnant, you can still finish school," Sarah agreed. Kaitlin had planned on finishing school already, but it seemed like that was a longshot now.

"Look, I'm think I'm just gonna go back and wait for Caleb and Reid. Then I'll go home and tell my mom. Don't think she's gonna be very happy," Kaitlin told them and started off towards the dorms.

"Boys, he'll see you now," the secretary told Caleb and Reid. They both got up and walked into his office.

"Was wondering how long it would take for you to come in," Provost told them. "What can I help you boys with?"

"Sir, we'd like to talk to you about expelling Kaitlin," Caleb started. "She didn't do anything that she deserves to be expelled for."

"Yeah, Kira was the one who told everyone. Why isn't she getting punished?" Reid added.

"I think Ms. Synder was doing what she felt in Kaitlin's best interest by awaring the staff about the pregnancy. Now we're trying to get the help Kaitlin needs," he told the boys.

"Sir, I think you should let her stay. She's a straight-A student, participates in lots of school activites, she has a life her at Spenser. Why would you want to take that away from her?" Caleb asked him.

"Boys, Kaitlin is 16 and going to be a mother. She'd miss too many classes and have to be held back if I allowed her to stay. Besides causing disturbances in the classroom is not tolerated at this school!" Provost told them.

"But sir, she didn't do anything to get expelled!" Reid started to raised his voice. Caleb put his hand on Reid's shoulder to get it through he needed to calm down.

"This discussion is over," the Provost told him. "Have a nice day." Caleb and Reid walked out, both upset, and walked back to Kaitlin's dorm. Tyler and Lauren had went out together, Kate and Pogue were spending time together, Sarah went back to her dorm, as did Chase to his. Caleb and Reid knocked on the door to Kaitlin's dorm. She didn't answer.

"Kaitlin?" Caleb said through the door. No answer. He looked at Reid and Reid's eyes were already black. The door unlocked and they walked in. Kaitlin wasn't in there.

"Where is she?" Reid asked Caleb as he continued to look around. Kaitlin wasn't anywhere to be seen. It was like she'd just up and left.

"Well her purse is still here," Caleb told him and picked it up. He opened it. "But her cell phone and keys are gone," Caleb said upset. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kaitlin's cell phone. There was no answer. "Damn."

"Where could she be?" Reid asked trying to think. Caleb looked like he was texting away on his phone. "Do you really think this is the time to be texting?" Reid asked him.

"I'm not. Pogue installed a tracking device on Kaitlin's car after the accident and I'm trying to find out where it is. It's programmed to show up on my phone," Caleb explained.

"You know Kaitlin will kill you when she finds out," Reid reminded him.

"That's why she isn't going to find out," Caleb told him.

"Hey I'm not gonna tell her," Reid replied. "Program it into my phone."

"And if she finds out you're tracking her?"

"Look Caleb, I care about her just as much as you do," Reid told him. Caleb looked down at his phone, it had finished tracking the car down.

"It says her car is here," Caleb told Reid. Reid turned to leave and Caleb followed. They went out to the student parking lot and looked for Kaitlin's car. They found it pretty quickly thanks to the tracking device, but Kaitlin wasn't there. They looked all around for her, but didn't see her.

"You don't think someone would have grabbed her from the parking lot do you?" Reid asked Caleb not seeing her anywhere.

"I don't think they would, but they also snuck into her dorm," Caleb answered.

"Hey, what's up?" Chase asked walking up to them.

"Hey. Nothing much. Have you seen Kaitlin?" Caleb responded.

"No, not since earlier. Want help finding her?" Chase offered. Was it really a smart thing to include him in a search for her when something might happen?

"No thanks, that's ok," Reid answered before Caleb got a chance. Even though Caleb was going to say the same thing.

"Ok, good luck finding her. I'll tell her you're looking for her if I see her," Chase told them and walked off.

"Kaitlin, where the hell are you?" Reid mumured under his breath. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number. She still wasn't answering her phone. Where in the world could she be?"I'm getting worried. What if he got her?"

"Reid, he didn't get her! Kaitlin's strong, she would have yelled for help!" Caleb told him getting a little annoyed at Reid's constant negativity. "We just have to think of where she might be. Can you think of any place?"

"No!" Reid told him not being able to think.

"Come on Reid! Just name a place!" Caleb told him.

"Caleb! I don't know where she could be! I tried her cell and she's not picking up!" Reid retorted.

"Ok, how about you go check the dorms and outside the dorms. I'll check closer to the school building and outside there," Caleb suggested. Reid just walked off towards the inside of the building again. He went hall by hall looking for her. He couldn't find her. Reid kept calling her cell phone, but there was no answer. Reid walked to his dorm and was going to check to see if she'd left any messages on the dorm phone. She hadn't. He left his dorm and headed back to her dorm. He knocked on the door, but there was still no answer.

"Are you looking for Kaitlin?" a voice asked. Reid turned to see a girl he remembered being in Kaitlin's AP US Government class.

"Yeah. You seen her?"

"Saw her about ten minutes ago, and then she walked up the steps," she told him.

"Thanks," Reid replied and headed towards the steps again. He went up and didn't see her on the floor, went up again, still no Kaitlin. He saw that the door going to the roof had been left partly open. Reid decided he'd go up there, but doubted he'd find Kaitlin there. He walked out on the roof and looked around. Kaitlin wasn't anywhere to be seen. He walked all around and looked over the edges to see if maybe she went back down and was walking around. Still didn't see her. Reid left the roof and headed back down. He went back to Kaitlin's dorm and knocked. This time she answered. "Where have you been?" he asked her moving in her room.

"I went to my friend's dorm. She asked me for help with something," Kaitlin answered and noticed Reid's worried expression. "Reid, are you alright?"

"I thought something had happened to you," Reid told her. "Why weren't you answering your cell?"

"I left it in here. It's on silent," Kaitlin told him and pointed over to her desk. Reid felt like an idiot for not seeing it before and sat down on her bed. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Just leave a note or something please next time," Reid laughed and then his cell started to ring. It was Caleb. "Hey, I found her," Reid told him before Caleb could even ask him.

"Ok. Where was she?" Caleb asked.

"Friend's dorm."

"Ok, she's alright?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Tell her to meet me around six in the parking lot so that we can go tell our mom," Caleb told him.

"Ok, bye," Reid told him and hung up. "Caleb wants you to meet him at six in the parking lot so you can break the news to your mom."

"Ok," Kaitlin replied and then started to smile.

"What are you thinking?" Reid asked not understanding why she was smiling.

"Well," Kaitlin started as she walked over to the door and locked it. "That means we have a decent amount of time."

"For what?" Reid asked and Kaitlin started to kiss him. She pushed him down so that he was lying on his back and continued to kiss him while she laid beside him. "Oh!" Reid laughed. Kaitlin smiled and Reid got on top of her. The hadn't been together since Kaitlin had gotten home from Vermont. They loved being together, that close.

It was around 5:30 and Kaitlin was in Reid's arms under her bedcovers. She looked over at him and he smiled at her. "I need to get ready to meet Caleb," she told him even though she wasn't moving. Reid looking like he was thinking. "What's going on in that head of yours?" Kaitlin laughed.

"Let's get married," Reid replied surprising her, again.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Kaitlin asked him.

"Yeah. But you never gave me an answer," Reid told her. "Do you want to get married?" Kaitlin thought about it for a moment.

"I've always wanted to. Just never thought about getting married while still in high school," Kaitlin told him.

"Yeah. I never thought about getting married in high school either. But then again, I never thought I'd be a father either," Reid told her as he put his hand on her stomach.

"Do you truly want to?"

"Yeah. I do," Reid laughed and then realizing he said 'I do' started to laugh. Kaitlin started laughing. "I do. I really, really, do." Kaitlin smiled at him.

"I do, too," she told him and kissed him. "I have to get ready, or Caleb will blow a socket."

"Ok," Reid told her and released her from his arms. She pulled a tshirt off the floor and put it over her and went to the closet. She got dressed and when she came back out of the bathroom, Reid was still there. He had his jeans on and turned to look at. Kaitlin smiled at him, but didn't say anything. Reid smiled back, not saying anything either. It was five till six and Reid walked Kaitlin out to the parking lot to meet Caleb. They found him sitting, waiting in his car. Reid kissed her and Kaitlin got in the car.

"See you later," Kaitlin told him and Caleb drove off.

When Caleb and Kaitlin got to the manor and went inside, they found Evelyn sitting in her chair as usual. "Mom, I need to talk to you," Kaitlin told her. Evelyn turned to look at her children. They seemed saddened by something.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I went to the Provost's office today, and he he kicked me out of school," Kaitlin told her. She figured it was better to get it out rather than hesitate.

"He did what? Why?" Evelyn asked her stunned.

"He expelled be because I skipped class, started a fight, and caused a disturbance in the classroom, but all I did was skip class because Kira Synder told everyone that I was pregnant! I didn't start a fight and I didn't cause a class disturbance!" Kaitlin told her trying to defend herself.

"I know you'd never to do something like that sweetie," Evelyn told her. "Kaitlin, why don't you go up to your room. I need to speak with Caleb," she told her. Kaitlin obeyed and went up to her bedroom. Caleb stood in the room with his mother. "Caleb come here."

"Yes?" Caleb asked standing in front of her.

"What happened today?" Evelyn asked him. Caleb was unsure about what she meant.

"Everything Kaitlin told you. All she did was skip class because Kira made her upset," Caleb answered. Evelyn shook her head at him. "You didn't believe her did you?" Caleb asked after a moment.

"Your sister has always been truthful, smart, kind, and deals with life when it comes at her. She shouldn't have to be punished for that," Evelyn told him. "But lately, she seems more distant. What's been going on with her?"

"Well she's pregnant Mom."

"That's not what I mean. She seems scared, but not because of the baby. Why?" Caleb couldn't lie to his mother.

"Mom…someone's been following Kaitlin, watching her," Caleb told her.

"What?" Evelyn asked worried as she stood up. "What are you talking about? How long has this been going on? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Someone's been leaving her messages and scaring her. The guys and I told her not to go anywhere by herself, we'd go with her. We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to worry," Caleb answered feeling a little guilty.

"How long?"

"Since her accident."

"Have they been threatening her?"

"Yes."

"I am going to talk to the Provost tomorrow morning. I'll see if I can get her back in school. Maybe she'll be safer on the grounds than here," Evelyn suggested. "Nothing's happened at the school, has it?" she asked him.

"Someone snuck into her dorm and left a message on the mirror," Caleb answered.

"I don't want her to be in danger."

"Neither do I. Why don't you let her stay here?"

"I want her to have as normal as a childhood as she can. I want her to go to school with her friends. She'll be safer on campus than she'd be here." Caleb didn't bother to argue as much as he wanted to. "You can go," Evelyn told him sitting back down. Caleb walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Tomorrow would be quite interesting.


	12. Chapter 12: Threats of Life

Chapter 12 Threats of Life 

It was the morning that Evelyn was going to Spenser with Kaitlin to get her reinstated in school after being expelled. Kaitlin wasn't able to sleep well the past night because she was worried about the meeting. Kaitlin crept out of her room and went down the hall to Caleb's. She knocked on the door and he opened it.

"Good morning," he told her as he moved to let her in.

"Hey," Kaitlin told him walking in. "Do you the Provost will let me back in?"

"I hope so. I think if Mom talks to him, he'll let you. I mean you're a great student. Maybe you try convincing him to give you a different punishment. As long as you're back in school."

"What do you mean a different punishment?"

"Well if he's using skipping class as a reason, then see if he'll give detention or something. As long as you're back in school does it really matter what the downside is?"

"I guess not," Kaitlin replied thinking about it.

"Go get ready."

"Do I need to wear my uniform?" Kaitlin asked not fully knowing.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Caleb answered as he got ready. Kaitlin left him and went to her room where she got ready for the meeting.

Caleb left before Evelyn and Kaitlin to make it to class on time. Evelyn and Kaitlin left around 8:20 for the 9:00 a.m. meeting with the Provost. When they arrived to Spenser and parked, they walked inside the building.

"Mom, do you think this will really work?" Kaitlin asked Evelyn as they walked towards the office.

"We'll have to see," Evelyn told her daughter hopeful. They went in and were met by the secretary.

"Ms. Danvers, I see you're back. You seemed to have caused quite a stir on campus," the secretary told her. "Lots of students have been in and out of here all morning."

"What are you talking about?" Kaitlin asked confused. Why would students be going to the office about her pregnancy?

"The petition. Didn't you hear about it?" the secretary replied. Kaitlin shook her head no. "The Provost will see both of you now." They walked into his office.

"Mrs. Danvers, Kaitlin. Please sit down," the Provost told them and motioned towards the chairs in front of his desk.

"Sir, we were wondering if you would reconsider Kaitlin's expoltion," Evelyn started.

"So do many of the students," he responded.

"Excuse me?" Evelyn replied.

"Apparently you have some friends that care about you enough to start a petition in which 96 of the students and faculty have signed to keep you in school Ms. Danvers," the Provost told them. "Students have been coming in all morning telling me I should reinstate you."

"What do you think?" Kaitlin asked him. The Provost took a moment to answer.

"Well, all of the students from your morning AP English class have told me that Ms. Synder was the one who caused the disturbance and fight. As for skipping class," the Provost told her. "You will have to make up all the work."

"So you're letting me stay?" Kaitlin asked not really sure what he was saying.

"Yes I am. You will start back tomorrow. Today I'd like you to go to all your teachers and get the missed assignments. They are all due tomorrow," the Provost told her.

"Thank you!" Kaitlin told him happily.

"Thank you very much," Evelyn told him.

"Welcome. Just don't skip class again," he told her and Kaitlin agreed. She and Evelyn walked out of the office.

"Ok, go get your make up work first chance you get. We can't have you taking anymore risks," Evelyn told her.

"Yes ma'am," Kaitlin agreed. Evelyn said goodbye and walked back out to the parking lot. Kaitlin looked at the time and first period was going to let out soon, she could go surprise Reid and the others. Kaitlin walked through the building to her AP English class. Sure enough, just as she got there, the bell rang and students began to walk into the hallway. Reid walked out and saw Kaitlin standing there.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Reid asked greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"How'd the meeting go?" Caleb asked coming out. By now everyone was waiting for an answer. Kaitlin forced a frown and pretended to be upset.

"He's not letting you stay?" Sarah asked upset. Everyone's faces seemed to drop.

"I start back tomorrow!" Kaitlin told them and their faces lite up.

"Yes!" Lauren and Kate exclaimed.

"We can't have our fourth girl leaving this clan!" Kate told her with a laugh.

"Thanks for scaring me!" Caleb told her.

"Yeah, you all are really gullable," Kaitlin laughed. "Hey what's this I hear about a petition? Students going to the office?" Kate, Sarah, Lauren, Tyler, Pogue, and Reid started to smile and exchange glances.

"Let's just say, that not only does much of the school love you, but Reid can scare the crap out of some kids!" Lauren told her.

"Awwwww! Thanks guys!" Kaitlin told them. It was really cool that her friends wanted to do that for her. "Well, I need to get make up work so, see ya later," Kaitlin told them and walked into their AP English room. She went up to the teacher and got the make up work. Thankfully, all she had to do was read a few chapters of a book and that was it. Kaitlin decided to go get her book from her dorm.

When she got to her floor, she walked down to her dorm and unlocked the door. Got her book from off of her desk. She was about to leave when…

"AHHHHHHH!" a voice screamed. Kaitlin heard it and it sounded like it was coming from the bathroom at the end of the hall. Kaitlin walked in and didn't see anyone.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Kaitlin asked looking around. Kaitlin turned and looked in the mirror.

"AHHHHHHH!" the voice yelled again. But Kaitlin saw the scream came from the mirror, and it was her. She looked in the mirror and saw a beat up, scratched up body of hers screaming at her.

"What the…?" Kaitlin started and had backed against the wall still looking at the mirror. The picture left the mirror. Had she imagined it all? Kaitlin ran out of the bathroom and started back towards her dorm.

"Kaitlin," a voice said almost in a whisper. Kaitlin turned around to see nothing. "Kaitlin." She was beginning to get scared. "Kaitlin! The necklace! The necklace Kaitlin!" the voice told her, but there was no physical person telling her. Kaitlin though back to the locket and the voice. She hurried back to her dorm and locked the door. Kaitlin had her forehead against the door breathing heavily. "The necklace! Open the necklace!" a voice said louder and Kaitlin jumped around. She didn't see anything. What did the locket have to do with anything? None of this was making any sense. Caleb never gave it back to her.

Kaitlin grabbed her keys and cell phone and went out to the student parking lot. She was able to find Caleb's car and found the extra key that he kept hidden. She used it to unlock the doors and sat down inside. Maybe Caleb would have kept the locket in his car. She began digging through his glove compartment, no locket there. She couldn't find it anywhere in his car. Kaitlin felt upset that she couldn't find it. She pulled out her cell and texted Caleb. "I'm going back home to get my other uniform. See ya later." Kaitlin locked the car and put the key back. She got into her car that hadn't left the parking lot in a few days and started it. She drove to the Danvers Manor and walked in. Thankfully, Evelyn was passed out in her chair. Kaitlin went up the steps to Caleb's bedroom. Maybe the locket would be there. Kaitlin started to shirt through a couple of drawers and look for it.

Class at let out for the day at Spenser. Caleb, Reid, Tyler, Pogue, and Chase went to swim practice, while Lauren, Kate, and Sarah went to the dorms. Caleb was checking the messages on his cell phone when he was in the locker room. "Damn!" Caleb let out.

"What's up?" Pogue asked him as he walked in the locker room.

"Kaitlin! She went off by herself!" Caleb told him.

"She did what?" Reid asked in shock.

"She left me a message saying she was going home to get her uniform," Caleb told him. "Something else is going on, I know it." All of them knew something else was going on. But what?

"Cover for me," Reid told them.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Tyler asked walking in.

"Kaitlin went off, I'm gonna go get her," Reid told him.

"You can't skip practice," Tyler replied.

"Just cover for me," Reid told them and left. Caleb wasn't thrilled about Kaitlin leaving, and didn't want Reid getting in more trouble, but if he could, Caleb would have went.

"Where is it?" Kaitlin said to herself while going through Caleb's bedroom. She looked at her watch and saw it was time to head back to Spenser. Kaitlin realized that she had told Caleb she was getting her uniform, but never actually left it at the manor. Oh well, she could just tell him that she thought it was there. Hopefully he'd believe her. Kaitlin left the manor and got back in her car and drove to the road from the driveway. She started driving down the street and the hood of her car started to smoke and her brakes weren't working. She was able to use the emergency brake and pulled over and popped the hood. The good thing about having Pogue as a friend was he taught her some basic car knowledge. Kaitlin didn't know what was wrong and bent over only to see a huge leak. "Great," she said out loud. She put the hood down and got back in her car. Kaitlin dialed Pogue's cell phone, but he didn't answer. They were probably still in practice, so she left a message. When she looked up and saw a person in her rear view mirror sitting in her backseat. Kaitlin turned around, only to see nothing again.

"The locket! Open the locket!" the voice called to her. Kaitlin looked all around and didn't see anyone. Nobody in her car, nobody in the road, nobody in the woods from what she could see. Knowing her better judgement, she got out of the car and looked around as she stood in the middle of the road. "Open it! The locket holds the secret!"

"Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?" Kaitlin yelled. It was like she was going crazy.

"Open the locket! You'll find the truth!" it called.

"Leave me alone! Just leave me alone!" Kaitlin screamed. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around.

"Are you ok?" Reid asked her standing there. Kaitlin never heard him pull up.

"Did you hear it?"

"Hear what? Are you ok?" a concerned Reid asked.

"You didn't hear it? The voice?"

"No. The only thing I heard was you screaming," Reid told her. "Come on, why don't you drive back."

"I can't. My car won't start up and the brakes went out," Kaitlin told him. Reid went over and lifted the hood. He couldn't tell what was wrong either. He tried using to get it to start, nothing.

"Get in the truck, I'll take you back," Reid told her. They both got in his truck and sat there for a minute. "Kaitlin…what voice did you hear?"

"Some voice. The same voice I heard a year ago, the same voice I heard in the dorms earlier today…" Kaitlin answered.

"What happened today?"

"I heard a scream. I went to go find out what it was, only to find me in a mirror with scrapes, bruises, cuts, all over my body," Kaitlin told him. Reid took her hand in his.

"Why do you keep putting yourself in danger? Why were you going back to the manor by yourself?"

"Reid! I'm not purposely doing this! Every time I go somewhere now, it seems that trouble finds me!" Kaitlin told him getting upset. Reid looked at her, he loved her so much and it seemed like she wanted to get hurt.

"I'm done begging you to not go anywhere by yourself," Reid told her. "And there's no point in telling you because that doesn't seem to work either. If you get hurt, I'd never forgive myself! I don't want to see anything happen to you! Why can't you get that through your head? I love you Kaitlin! And it's like you just want to get yourself killed!" Reid yelled. Kaitlin stared at him scared. "Why did you go back to the manor? The real reason please." Kaitlin hesitated.

"Because I needed the locket," Kaitlin surrendered.

"The locket you gave to Caleb? Why?" Reid asked remembering how they had agreed not to tell Kaitlin anything about it.

"Because the voice told me I needed it."

"For what?"

"Something about the locket holds the secret. That's all I know and I couldn't find it in Caleb's car so I figured maybe it would be in his room," Kaitlin explained.

"Look, I'll get the locket back for you. But don't do anything. Just, wait until we're all together to do whatever you need to with it. If something happens it would be better if we were all together," Reid told her. Kaitlin agreed and Reid started back towards the school. Kaitlin was really beginning to worry him. Why was all of this happening? And none the less to her? None of it made sense. When they got back to the school, they walked to Kaitlin's dorm.

"What's that noise?" Kaitlin asked hearing banging around going on. Reid took the key from her and moved to block her. If someone was in there, and it wasn't Lauren, Reid might have to help protect Kaitlin. He cracked open the door, only to see Caleb. Reid and Kaitlin walked in. Caleb had been going through all of Kaitlin's things. "What are you doing?"

"Where'd you go?" Caleb asked.

"To the manor. You mind telling what you're doing going through all of my stuff," Kaitlin responded.

"I came in looking for you to see if you'd gotten back yet. I heard something and came inside. Your side of the room had been torn apart, like someone had come in looking for something," Caleb told her even though he really didn't want to.

"He came in her room?" Reid asked him. Caleb didn't answer, but Reid could tell by his face that whoever was stalking Kaitlin, had gotten into her room. Reid started walking around and looking with Caleb. He walked into the bathroom and saw a girl lying on the floor covered in blood. He noticed that girl as Kaitlin. Reid looked back and saw Kaitlin walking around her room with Caleb. When he looked back on the floor, it was gone. Reid just had a vision of his girlfriend lying dead. Nothing he'd ever wanted to see. He started to feel someone using, as did Caleb.

"Well I don't see anything missing," Kaitlin told them. "Maybe it was just someone pulling a prank, not a very good one though." Kaitlin didn't even believe that but she had to force herself to.

"Ok, we're gonna go find Pogue and go get your car for you," Reid told her. He needed to tell Caleb, but didn't want Kaitlin to know.

"Yeah, see you later. Please don't leave campus, or your dorm," Caleb gave her a pleading look.

"Well, I just have to go get make up work and I'll be right back. Swear," Kaitlin told them.

"Ok," Reid agreed. "See you later," he told her and kissed her forehead. Caleb and Reid left Kaitlin alone in her dorm. They walked out of the dorms and were walking to the parking lot.

"Someone's using," Caleb told Reid as they walked.

"I need to tell you something, actually a few things," Reid told him.

"What?" Caleb asked.

"First, when I went to Kaitlin, she said her car wouldn't start and the brakes went out on her. I tried using to get the car to work and I couldn't. Then Kaitlin said she'd heard voices telling her to open the locket. Something about it holding some secret."

"Pogue can check out her car. Why would a locket hold secrets?"

"I don't know. But Caleb…when we were in her dorm and I walked into the bathroom…I saw her lying on the floor, dead and bloody," Reid told him.

"What are you talking about?"

"It was like a vision or something. Kaitlin was lying on the floor of her bathroom dead."

"We can't leave her alone anymore," Caleb replied. "It's too risky. I'll call Lauren and get her to go back to the dorm," Caleb said as he pulled out his cell phone. He dialed and left a message because Lauren didn't answer. Then he tried Pogue.

"Hello?" Pogue answered.

"Hey, meet me and Reid. Something's wrong with Kaitlin's car," Caleb told him.

After about ten minutes, Pogue showed up with Tyler. They all got into Caleb and Reid's cars and drove off to find Kaitlin's car. On the way, Caleb and Reid explained everything to Pogue and Tyler. They found her car still on the side of the road, but now with decorations. Someone had spray painted her car with, "I'm always watching you!"

"That's it! I've had it! I'll kill whoever's doing this!" Reid yelled. He just couldn't take it that someone was trying to hurt Kaitlin.

"We have to make sure she never leaves our sight," Caleb told the others.

"Do you think we should tell her about this?" Tyler asked. Pogue went over and started to inspect the car.

"He cut her brakes and mixed some kind of liquid in with the oil," Pogue told them.

"What?" Caleb asked in disbelief.

"They would had to have done this when she was inside the manor. Cut her brakes and mixed a chemical solution in with the oil. That's why her car was smoking. She stopped it soon enough before…" Pogue told them and then stopped.

"Before what?" Caleb asked. Pogue didn't answer.

"Before what Pogue?" Reid asked him.

"Before the car could explode," Pogue told them. All of the guys had to take that in for a second. "Whoever did this wanted her dead."

"Who would want Kaitlin dead?" Tyler asked them. Nobody had an answer.

"Caleb, where's the locket that Kaitlin gave you?" Reid asked him.

"It's in my bedroom. Why?" Caleb asked.

"Wait, Kaitlin looked for it earlier when she went to the manor. She went there to look for the locket and couldn't find it. Kaitlin needs to open it and find out whatever the voice was talking about. Maybe if we can figure that out then we can stop all of this!" Reid explained.

"What voice?" Pogue asked.

"Kaitlin keeps hearing voices, telling her stuff," Reid answered.

"Well she should have found it, it's in my nightstand," Caleb told him.

"What if he got the locket from your room?" Tyler suggested.

"Huh?" Caleb asked lost.

"Whoever wants to hurt Kaitlin, what if they got the locket from your room somehow?" Tyler suggested.

"Well why would they take it if they wanted Kaitlin to have it?" Pogue asked.

"Let's go," Caleb told them and they all got back into their cars. Driving to the manor, Caleb headed to his bedroom. He looked everywhere for the locket and couldn't find it.

"Did you find it?" Reid asked when Caleb came back out.

"No," Caleb answered.

"I'm going back to the school," Reid told them and started to get back in his truck. "I'm telling Kaitlin what's going on."

"Reid! You can't! We don't want her to know anymore than she should!" Caleb told him.

"Someone is threatening to kill her Caleb! I don't want that to happen and it's better if she knows!" Reid told him.

"Then what will happen? She'll just become more scared!" Caleb told him. Reid didn't seem convinced. "Reid, she's pregnant. She's already stressing and that's not good for the baby. If she gets anymore stressed something could happen to her and the baby. Do you want that to happen?"

"No. But what if we don't tell her and something still happens?" Reid responded a bit more calm.

"We just have to take that risk I guess. At least one of us should be with her at all times," Caleb told them.

"What if…since it's someone who's using, is trying to get Kaitlin to give them her power?" Pogue asked causing everyone to look at him. "Think about it, she gets this power, nobody knows how, and everything weird has been happening to her. Whoever's doing this knows! And maybe they want her power." They all stood there thinking about that for a minute and then Caleb's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hey Kaitlin," Caleb greeted her.

"Hey, I think you need to come talk to Sarah," Kaitlin told him.

"Why?"

"Because I think she knows about the Covenant. I saw her in the library and she had a ton of books about the Salem witch trials and stuff. And then when I said hi to her she seemed a little weirded out," Kaitlin told him.

"Ok, I'll give her a call and see if she wants to talk. Where are you now?" Caleb replied.

"Ok. I'm in my dorm doing make up work."

"Ok, just do me a favor and stay there. Don't leave at all," Caleb told her.

"Ok."

"I'll see you later," Caleb told her and they hung up.

"So what's up?" Tyler asked him when Caleb hung up.

"She said Sarah might know something. Let's get back. I'm gonna talk to her," Caleb told them.

After they all got back to Spenser, Tyler and Reid went to go hang out with Lauren and Kaitlin. Pogue went off to find Kate. Caleb had called Sarah and went out for a drive with her.

"Are you ok?" Caleb asked because she seemed really quiet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. Caleb drove to the bridge and they got out and stood. "Caleb, what's this Covenant? Tell me the truth," Sarah told him giving him a pleading look. Caleb took a sigh.

"Imagine having the ability to do anything you wanted. But the more you use the power, the more it weakens you," Caleb told her. "This has been kept a secret for hundreds of years. And I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone. Anyone at all."

"I won't tell Caleb. It's not my secert to tell. Do Kaitlin, Kate, and Lauren know?" Sarah responded.

"Kaitlin does. She found out last year on accident. Lauren and Kate don't. Tyler and Pogue want to tell them when the time is right." The stood there, looking around, and Caleb was giving Sarah a chance to take it all in. She seemed pretty content with it. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," Sarah answered.

"Someone has been scaring Kaitlin. Stalking her almost, they have been leaving her messages, cut the brakes on her car to try and kill her," Caleb told her. "I just need you to make sure Kaitlin is never by herself. I mean when I'm not around, or Reid, or Pogue, or Tyler. Which probably won't be that often. But would you mind?"

"No. I'll try. Why would someone want her dead?"

"That's the thing nobody knows."

"You don't know who it is?"

"No. But we do know that it's someone who's been using," Caleb told her.

"Who's with her now?" Sarah asked.

"Reid and Tyler," Caleb answered. After a minute or two, Caleb spoke again. "We should probably get back." Sarah and Caleb drove back to the school and it was pouring down raining. One of the famous New England storms that they'd all grown accustomed to in their lives.

"Let's go for a walk," Kaitlin whispered to Reid as they were in her dorm. Tyler and Lauren talking to each other on the other side.

"It's raining outside," Reid replied.

"So let's just walk around the dorms. Or we can just go to your dorm? Because I think we should leave them alone," Kaitlin responded and looked over to their friends.

"Ok," Reid told her and took her hand. They walked out and went down the hall. They went up the steps to go to Reid and Tyler's dorm and then when they came to the door they stopped.

"Are you ok?" Kaitlin asked him, noticing he wasn't his normal self.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Reid answered, even though nothing was fine. He looked over at Kaitlin and could tell she knew he was lying.

"You're lying. Tell me the truth," Kaitlin replied.

"Let's just get inside," Reid told her as a way to show that in case people were listening, they probably should talk in private. Kaitlin agreed and walked in. Reid closed the door behind him and locked it. He turned around and saw Kaitlin looking scared towards one wall. "Kaitlin?" Reid asked and turned to look. He saw that someone wrote, "Hell is waiting for your girlfriend and child!" And it was written in blood. Reid was pissed and started throwing stuff around. He just couldn't take it anymore. Kaitlin had never seen him this mad before and that was frightening her even more. "Damn it!" Reid yelled and threw a lamp at the wall and it broke. Kaitlin was scared and just watched him. Reid's eyes were pitch black and he turned to look at her. He knew he had just scared the hell out of her even more. "Kaitlin…" he started and walked over to her.

"Reid…I don't want anything to happen to you," Kaitlin told him. This confused Reid.

"What are you talking about? Nothing's gonna happen to me," Reid replied.

"I have to find out who's doing this," Kaitlin told him.

"How are you gonna do that?" Reid asked her. Kaitlin didn't answer. Instead, she made her eyes turn black and everything in Reid's dorm go back to the way it had been. The writing on the wall disappeared.

"I love you," Kaitlin told him and kissed him. Reid was still confused.

"Kaitlin, what are you gonna do?" Reid asked getting worried.

"If it's me he wants, then fine. Maybe I can get him to stop this," Kaitlin told him.

"No! I'm not letting you go anywhere by yourself. He'll hurt you!" Reid told her.

"He won't try anything if you're with me. And that just means it will keep going on. I want it to stop," Kaitlin told him.

"So do I, but…"

"I will stop it," Kaitlin told him and tried to push past him to get to the door. Reid went over to the door and stood in front of it.

"I won't let you," Reid told her and was looking at her now with his blue eyes.

"It's not your decision to make," Kaitlin replied looking him in the face.

"Yes it is. I don't want you getting hurt, or worse, and I don't want anything to happen to the baby. Would you want to kill our son or daughter?" Reid asked her. He didn't want to lay a guilt trip on her, but if it kept her from going out alone, he would do it. Kaitlin didn't reply. Reid put his arms around her and pulled her close. "We'll figure this out another way," he told her.

"He won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"And you think that surrendering to him will end it? Just give up and get yourself killed?"

"Maybe he won't kill me…" Kaitlin told him.

"Kaitlin! He tried to kill you earlier!" Reid told her. She looked at him weird and he realized he shouldn't have said that. "Shit!" Reid said quietly.

"What are you talking about? When did he try to kill me?" Kaitlin asked. Reid didn't want to answer her. "Reid Garwin! Tell me damn it!" Reid still wouldn't answer and wasn't even looking at her. Kaitlin slapped his face. She smacked him pretty hard, causing him to put his hand to his face. Reid had a red mark on his cheek.

"I know I deserved that," Reid admitted.

"What happened?" Kaitlin asked him. "How did he try to kill me?" Reid let out a sigh. He knew he had to tell her now whether he wanted to or not.

"Remember how your car was smoking, brakes went out?" Reid started and Kaitlin shook her head. "Well when we all went back, Pogue saw that someone had cut your brakes and mixed something in the engine to cause it to blow up. You were able to stop the car though," Reid explained.

"This is what I'm talking about! If I just let him have whatever he wants maybe he'll leave us alone!" Kaitlin told him with tears forming in her eyes. "I just want it to all be over," she told them and Reid hugged her.

"It will be. It will all be over soon," Reid told her even though he wasn't sure. He just wanted Kaitlin to be safe, nobody to come near her.


	13. Chapter 13: Suspicion

Chapter 13 

**Suspicion**

Kaitlin had hung out in Reid's dorm for most of the night before Tyler came back and Kaitlin went back to her own dorm. Reid kissed Kaitlin as she went away.

"You alright?" Tyler asked Reid noticing he wasn't his normal self. He seemed upset about something, he was just really quiet.

"Just tired," Reid answered.

"Wow. You didn't even make an effort to lie!" Tyler laughed and Reid turned over to look at him. "Come on, spill it."

"Kaitlin wanted to give up."

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked confused.

"She wanted to just go around by herself and get caught. And I kind of let it slip about earlier with her car. Now she's even more scared," Reid admitted.

"Caleb is definitely gonna kill you for that."

"I'm not worried about what Caleb has to say anymore. I'm just worried about Kaitlin. Sometimes I think she wants an excuse out."

"What would she need an excuse out for?"

"For me. Maybe she doesn't want to be with me anymore or she just doesn't want to be here at all. I'm just worried like hell about her. She doesn't get that if we leave her out for a second by herself, she could get hurt!" Reid told him.

"You mean like you just did?"

"What?"

"You just let Kaitlin go off by herself," Tyler pointed out to him.

"Damn it!" Reid let out. He grabbed a t-shirt and put it on and left the dorm in his sweats and shoes. He went down to Kaitlin's dorm and knocked on the door. Lauren answered the door.

"Hi Reid," Lauren told him. She acted like she'd just woken up from sleeping.

"Hey, is Kaitlin here?" Reid asked her. Lauren turned to look at the other bed. She could make out Kaitlin's body in the bed under the covers asleep.

"Yeah, she's asleep," Lauren told him letting him come into the room. "Wanna wake her up?"

"No, that's ok. I'll just see her tomorrow. Sorry for waking you up," Reid told her and turned to leave.

"Don't worry about it. Night," Lauren told him as she closed the door after him. Reid walked back to his dorm, and Lauren went back to sleep.

"If you don't open the locket, something bad will happen!" a voice told Kaitlin. Kaitlin looked all around the empty hallways of the dorms. Every room she opened the door to there was nobody there. Everyone had just disappeared.

"What's going on? Where is everybody?" Kaitlin asked. She couldn't find anyone at all.

"Everyone is gone. You didn't open the locket and uncover the secret."

"But I couldn't find it! I couldn't find the locket!" Kaitlin yelled to the voice in her defense.

"It was with you all along. But now it's too late!"

"What do you mean it's too later?" Kaitlin asked standing still.

"You are going to die!" the voice said louder. Kaitlin turned around and saw a figure behind her.

"AHHHHHH!" Kaitlin screamed.

"Kaitlin! Kaitlin wake up! Kaitlin!" Lauren yelled trying to get Kaitlin to stop screaming. Kaitlin's eyes opened and she looked up at Lauren. "It was just a bad dream. Stop screaming," Lauren told her almost falling back asleep.

"Sorry," Kaitlin told her. Lauren went back and fell asleep. Kaitlin got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. She ran cold water and threw it on her face. She looked up in the mirror and saw the figure again. "AHHHHHHH!" Kaitlin screamed as the person lashed at her.

"Kaitlin! Kaitlin! Quit screaming!" Lauren yelled pushing at Kaitlin to wake her up. Kaitlin's eyes came open. She was sweating and looked up at Lauren. "It was only a bad dream. Go to sleep."

"Sorry," Kaitlin told her realizing that everything had just been a dream. Lauren went back to her bed and fell asleep again. Kaitlin got of the bed and went to the bathroom. She flicked the light on and looked around. Nothing was there. She locked the door behind her so nobody could get in. She turned on the facet and ran the cold water. Splashing her face a couple of times and then using the towel to dry off. She looked in the mirror only to she the same scratched up, bloody reflection she'd seen in the mirror in the girls bathroom that one day. It made Kaitlin jump.

"You are running out of time!" the reflection told her and disappeared. The mirror cracked as if someone had punched it and glass started to fly everywhere. Kaitlin scooted into the corner of the bathroom where the toilet was and was inbetween that and the wall. She started to cry.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled. "Just leave me alone!" she whimpered. "Just leave me alone." Kaitlin cried as she stayed in the corner of the bathroom.

It wasn't until the next morning that Kaitlin woke up again. She was still in the corner of the bathroom. She got up and looked at pieces of the mirror all over the bathroom. She started to pick them up and throw them in the trash can. When she looked in what was left of the mirror she saw something around her neck; the locket. Kaitlin looked at it and put her hand to her neck. It was the locket, but how did it get around her neck? It wasn't there when she came into the bathroom and she'd locked the door. Kaitlin checked and the door was still locked.

Kaitlin unlocked the door and saw Lauren still asleep. It was still kind of early, around 5:45 a.m. and classes didn't start until 7:30. Kaitlin decided to go take a shower. She grabbed a towel and her shower bag and left the room. She walked slowly and quietly down the hall. There was never anybody up this early in the dorms.

After she took a shower, she headed back to her dorm. No voices, no much destruction in her room, and Lauren still fast asleep. Kaitlin went back into the bathroom and continued to get ready. Brushing her teeth, and blow drying her hair. When she came out of the bathroom, she walked over to her closet and got out her uniform. It was still kind of early, only around 6:25 now, probably around the time most students started to wake up.

"Geez woman! How long have you been up?" Lauren asked her starting to sit up in her bed.

"Since about 5:45," Kaitlin answered casually. Lauren just moaned and got out of her bed and walked into the bathroom. When she came back out, she looked at Kaitlin. "What?" Kaitlin asked her.

"Just curious, what happened to the mirror?" Lauren asked still half asleep.

"Oh, kind of lost control of the hair dryer. Sorry," Kaitlin told her.

"Whatever," Lauren shrugged it off. Kaitlin was relieved that Lauren believed her. As much as she hated lying to her best friend, Kaitlin had no choice. Both girls continued to get ready and then around 7:15 left to head off to classes. The found their class and took their seats. Reid, Tyler, Pogue, Kate, Sarah, Caleb, and Chase all filed in not too much later. Kaitlin smiled at them as they came in and then Reid and Tyler sat down with them.

"Hey," Tyler greeted them as he kissed Lauren.

"Hey," Lauren replied. Reid took Kaitlin's hand and caused her to turn and look at him. Kaitlin smiled.

"You alright?" Reid whispered to her.

"Yeah. You?" she responded. She needed to tell the guys about last night, but she couldn't, not in the middle of the class. Maybe not at all.

"Yeah," Reid replied. He wasn't telling the truth. He was worried sick about Kaitlin!

Class went by pretty slowly. The teacher just kept going over the book and they were suppose to be reading for homework. Lucky for Kaitlin, she'd read ahead the day before and was almost done with the book. When class was over they all stood to leave.

"Hey Tyler's is gonna walk you to class," Reid whispered to Kaitlin. She didn't bother arguing with him. It was probably for the best.

"Ok, see you later," Kaitlin replied. The group walked in separate directions.

"So, what's up?" Tyler asked Kaitlin as they walked towards her class.

"You mean besides the fact that last night I had another 'dream'?" Kaitlin replied in a whisper making sure nobody was listening. "Not much. You?" Tyler pulled her to the hallway going to the band room, there wasn't anybody down there.

"What? Why didn't you tell Reid? Or Caleb?" Tyler asked.

"Because I was kind of worried to in the classroom," Kaitlin answered. "Can you not tell him?"

"What? You expect me not to tell Reid about this? He's worried about something happening to you! I have to tell him Kaitlin!" Tyler told her fiercely.

"He's going through so much right now, I don't want to add anymore stress. Don't tell Caleb either!" Kaitlin told him.

"Kaitlin…" Tyler started.

"Don't! They're already freaking out enough!"

"And for good reason!"

"Just promise me you won't tell!"

"I…"

"Promise!"

"Ok, ok! I promise I won't tell them!" Tyler surrendered. The warning bell started to ring. "Come on you have to get to class," Tyler told her and they walked back towards the main hallway. After Tyler made sure Kaitlin was in her classroom, he walked off to his. Kaitlin had told him not to tell Reid or Caleb, she never said anything about Pogue!

The day went by slow enough, that Tyler was getting restless. He needed to tell Pogue, so that Pogue could tell Caleb and Reid, and techniquely Kaitlin couldn't get mad. But Tyler knew she would, but he wasn't really worried about that. He walked into the locker room for swim practice and found the guys already there getting changed.

"Hey Ty, what's up?" Pogue asked.

"Hey. Nothing. You?" Tyler replied. Reid, Pogue, and Caleb exchanged glances. Tyler was normally more enthusiastic after school, for the simple reason school was over for the day.

"Did something happen today?" Caleb asked him. Tyler didn't answer. "Tyler?"

"Huh?" Tyler asked coming back to earth.

"Did something happen today? Something with Kaitlin?" Caleb asked him. By now all three were eyeing Tyler.

"I can't tell you," was Tyler's response.

"Why the hell not?" Reid asked him.

"Because she made me promise not to tell you," Tyler replied.

"I don't care if she made you promise. This is aobut her safety. What happened?" Caleb asked before Reid could punch Tyler.

"Look, she made me promise not to tell either of you, but she never said anything about Pogue. So later I'll tell him and he can tell you," Tyler told them. None of the guys liked having to go through practice wondering what it was, but it was probably the only way they'd find out. Tyler was pretty good about keeping his promises.

Practice started soon after everyone had changed. All the guys were strecthing when Chase walked up to Caleb.

"Hey," Chase greeted him.

"Hey," Caleb looked up.

"You wanna race?" Chase asked him.

"Sure," Caleb answered. Both of them got up on the boards and were ready to race. The coach blew his whistle for the boys to jump in. They were head to head with each other. Same speed, same form, it was quite odd how similar they were.

"Come on Caleb!" people were cheering. When they both came up for air, Caleb saw something. Chase's eyes were pitch black! Caleb continued to swim, but then hit his head on the wall. He was knocked unconsious.

"Caleb. Caleb, wake up," Pogue told him as he leaned over with the other guys as Caleb laid on the floor after they pulled him out.

"What happened?" Caleb asked him.

"You hit your head," Tyler told him.

"Are you alright?" Chase asked.

"Yeah," Caleb answered. They helped him up and the coach excused Caleb from the rest of practice. Caleb went and got changed and then waited outside for Pogue, Tyler, and Reid. They came out not too long later, with Chase.

"Hey, sorry about earlier. Hope you're alright," Chase told him with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm good," Caleb replied forcing a smile and trying to be friendly.

"Well gotta go see you guys later," Chase told them and walked off. Caleb looked after him.

"Dude, you ok?" Pogue asked him.

"Something's up," Caleb told him.

"Like?" Tyler asked.

"Like, you need to tell Pogue whatever it is with Kaitlin so we can find out!" Reid answered before Caleb could answer. Caleb had actually forgotten about Kaitlin.

"Yeah. Spill," Caleb commanded Tyler.

"Come on…" Tyler tried.

"Just tell us," Pogue told him.

"Well I'm not fully sure, because she didn't go into detail. But last night something happened to her in her dorm. You'll have to ask her, because all she said was she had another 'dream' whatever she meant by that," Tyler told them.

"You didn't ask?" Reid responded.

"No. Ran out of time," Tyler answered.

"Let's go find her," Caleb told them and turned to walk towards the dorms.

"Kaitlin is gonna kill me," Tyler told Reid and Pogue as they watched Caleb start to walk off.

"Yep," Pogue and Reid said in unison.

"Thanks for that," Tyler told them. They all walked after Caleb, and followed him to Kaitlin's dorm. They were standing outside the door, and Caleb started to knock. She answered the door and looked at all four of the guys staring at her. She could tell by their faces they knew.

"Crap," Kaitlin let out.

"Is Lauren here?" Caleb asked. Kaitlin shook her head no. "Good," Caleb told her and moved her aside so they could all get in the room. Caleb locked the door after they were all inside.

"You mind telling us why you didn't tell us about last night?" Reid asked her.

"Whatever happened to 'I promise'?" Kaitlin glared at Tyler.

"You made me promise not to tell Caleb or Reid, never said anything about Pogue," Tyler told her.

"I thought it was implied!" Kaitlin yelled.

"What happened?" Pogue asked her. Kaitlin looked at each of their faces, she was stuck and had no choice but to tell them.

"I had a dream last night that someone tried to kill me, then Lauren woke me up, I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I looked up in the mirror and saw my reflection again where I had been beaten. The reflection told me I was running out of time," Kaitlin told them.

"Running out of time for what?" Caleb asked.

"To open the locket," Kaitlin answered. "But this morning I woke up and the locket was around my neck," she told them pulling it from under her shirt and taking it off. "The door was still locked and I don't know how anyone could have gotten in!"

"Reid said you were told to open the locket," Caleb started and Kaitlin shook her head yes. "Open it."

"Wait! Do you think she should be doing that here?" Pogue asked them. "What if something bad happens?"

"Yeah, Caleb. Can we risk that?" Reid asked. For once Caleb didn't sound like the voice of reason in the group.

"Kaitlin, open the locket," Caleb told her ignoring the others questions and objections. Kaitlin was scared of what may happen, but she started to try and open the locket. It wouldn't work.

"It's not opening," Kaitlin told them.

"Keep trying," Caleb replied. Kaitlin continued to try to open the locket, but it wasn't working. It just wouldn't open at all. She looked up at Caleb and he took it from her and tried to open it. "What the hell is wrong with this thing?" Caleb asked her because he couldn't get it open either. Reid took it, he couldn't get it. Pogue tried, still nothing. Tyler's turn, still didn't open.

"It's not gonna open," Kaitlin finally decided and went over to her closet and grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going?" Caleb asked her.

"The one place that I can get answers," Kaitlin told him and grabbed her cell and keys and the locket before turning to leave.

"You're not going anywhere by yourself!" Caleb told her and blocked the door.

"Please move," Kaitlin told him.

"No," Caleb responded looking her straight in the eyes. "Why do you want to put yourself in danger?" Kaitlin didn't answer.

"Kaitlin, I'll go with you," Reid offered and all the guys looked at him. He walked over and stood with her in front of Caleb.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Caleb asked him.

"Reid I don't think either of you should go out," Tyler told them.

"Something could happen," Pogue said.

"And wouldn't it be better if I'm with Kaitlin than her going by herself?" Reid asked.

"I don't want anyone going anywhere," Caleb told them.

"How come I can't do anything?" Kaitlin asked them.

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked.

"You four get to go and do whatever you want. But I have to stay cooped up? It's my life not your's!" Kaitlin raised her voice.

"Someone is stalking you!" Pogue told her.

"You call attempted murder stalking?" Kaitlin asked.

"What are you talking about?" Pogue asked pretending to be clueless.

"I guess you four weren't gonna bother to tell me he rigged my car, were you?" Kaitlin asked as she was getting angrier.

"How'd you find out about that?" Caleb asked. Kaitlin looked up at Reid and Reid looked at Caleb. "You told her!"

"It slipped," Reid replied.

"You weren't going to tell me were you?" Kaitlin asked her brother.

"No. I didn't want you to get scared," Caleb admitted.

"How am I suppose to trust you? Any of you?" Kaitlin asked. This caused all of them to look at each other for someone to say something.

"You know you can trust us," Reid said trying to move closer to her, but she just pushed him away.

"No! I don't know that! Not anymore," Kaitlin replied, saying the last part quietly.

"Hey, what's up with the party in here?" Lauren asked unlocking the door and walking in looking at the guys and Kaitlin. "Everything ok?" she asked noticing everyone's tension.

"Yeah, they were just leaving," Kaitlin replied.

"Hey babe, you wanna go for a walk?" Tyler asked Lauren.

"Sure," Lauren answered and they left.

"Please, be careful," Pogue told Kaitlin and left. Kaitlin looked at Caleb, but he didn't say anything. He just left the dorm and walked off. Reid was left there with Kaitlin.

"You can go now," Kaitlin told him turning around to go sit on her bed. Reid looked at her, really looked at her. He wondered what had happened to the way things were. Before the accident, before they were expected parents, before the stalker, before…before senior year. Kaitlin use to be so much more enthusiastic, so full of life. Now she was so scared of everything, partly because of Reid. He felt so bad that he had caused it. If he hadn't taken her to the colony house that night a year ago, she never would have found out about the Covenant, never found out about her father. So many things would not have happened, but they did because of him. Reid felt he had screwed up so much. Why had Kaitlin even come into his life? She was a blessing, but what did he do to deserve her?

"No," Reid told her after a minute. "I'm not leaving."

"Reid…" Kaitlin started.

"Listen Kaitlin. I'm sick of you putting yourself in danger! Whether you try to or not! I love you, and don't want to see anything happen to you," Reid told her. "But, I don't think you feel the same way about me anymore." Kaitlin looked up at him and couldn't believe he had just said that. Of course, was it true? Did she feel the same way about him as last year? They'd been getting in so many fights lately, it seemed they were together only to fight.

"I do love you Reid," Kaitlin told him. She wasn't fully sure if that was completely true. She loved him, just maybe now it was a different kind of love.

"Then why are you doing this? Why do you want to go out by yourself when you know that he's watching you? When he knows what you do, who you're with! Why would you want to do that to yourself? Or to me?" Reid asked her. Kaitlin looked into his eyes. She missed getting lost in them.

"Because…sometimes I feel…it's the only way," Kaitlin told him quietly.

"The only way for what?" Reid responded.

"To make things the way they use to be. If the guy was gone, he wouldn't mess with me, wouldn't do anything. He'd be gone."

"I want everything to be the way it used to be too, but I don't think things will ever be the same again."

"Why not?"

"Because once you've been so scared and worried about the one person you truly love, there's no going back. You'll never stop worrying about them, never stop wondering if they're ok every second of every day," Reid told her. Now Kaitlin remembered why she loved him. Because he'd say things like this to her. "Kaitlin, I'll never stop worrying about you. I'll always be scared for you, no matter what!"

Kaitlin pulled him closer to her and then kissed his cheek. She loved him and she knew it! How could she have ever questioned her love for him? Kaitlin reached over and grabbed the locket.

"If I don't open it, something bad is going to happen. I know it," Kaitlin told him.

"Then I guess we have to figure out a way to open it," Reid replied still looking at her, then down at the locket in her hand, and back up at her. Reid made his eyes turn black. He tried using to open the locket, but even that wouldn't work. "Maybe we could try it later," Reid told her. He just didn't really feel like dealing with it right now. Kaitlin put the locket in the top drawer of her nightstand.

"Let's go somewhere," Kaitlin told Reid when she turned to look at him again.

"Like where?" he replied.

"I don't know, let's just go somewhere. I'm sick of being cooped up," she replied and got off her bed.

"I don't know if we should be going anywhere. Not with some creep out there," Reid hesitated.

"So you'd rather just stay here?" she asked surprised he wouldn't want to leave campus.

"Not really, I just don't think it's safe," Reid told her. He saw Kaitlin seemed a little disappointed because she had been cooped up.

"Ok," Kaitlin replied. Reid went over and kissed her. It wasn't just any regular kiss, it was one to show how much he truly cared about her. Kaitlin loved it when he kissed her like this. She got butterflies in her stomach everytime he kissed her like this. When Reid stopped kissing her, he held her and kissed her forehead.

"How about if we go in town? We can go to the coffee shop," Reid suggested.

"I thought you didn't want to go anywhere," Kaitlin replied.

"Well, maybe everything will be alright. We can try it," Reid agreed, but Kaitlin could tell he was uneasy about it. Reid took her hand and they started to leave. They walked out to Reid's truck hand-in-hand and looking around for someone watching them, but nobody was outside. Reid opened the door for Kaitlin and she got in. Reid knew they probably shouldn't be leaving, but he didn't want to have Kaitlin be pushed away again. He couldn't handle not having her in his life, because life without her, was no life at all. Reid walked around to the other side and got in. Kaitlin noticed he seemed tense; she took his hand and held it. Reid looked over at her and Kaitlin could see how scared he was.

"I'm scared to," she finally said. Reid didn't reply. He held her in his arms and kissed her forehead. Suddenly, Kaitlin's cell phone started to ring. Reid let her answer it and she pulled it out. "Hello?" Kaitlin replied not even looking to see who was calling.

"Going out with the boyfriend are we?" the voice replied. Kaitlin didn't reply. "I'm watching you, I'm always watching you!"

"Who the hell is this?" Kaitlin yelled and Reid looked at her sharply. He started hearing someone laughing and took the phone from Kaitlin.

"Who the fuck is this?" Reid yelled.

"Is Daddy afraid for Mommy and baby?" the person taunted.

"Whoever this is leave Kaitlin the hell alone!" Reid kept yelling.

"I'm sorry I can't do that."

"Why the hell not?" Reid shouted into the phone.

"Because she brought this upon herself and must take the consequences!" the voice yelled and hung up. Reid threw the phone at the window of his truck. The window cracked. Reid saw Kaitlin jumped out of the corner of his eye. He used to make the window go back to normal, then looked over at Kaitlin. Reid took her hand, he looked around the car and then opened his door.

"Come on get out!" Reid told Kaitlin, trying to get her to come out his side, looking all around, his eyes were still black as night. Kaitlin got out and Reid closed the door and locked it. "Let's go!" he told her and they started back towards the school. They were looking around for someone following them, but there wasn't anyone there. They got up to the dorm doors and went inside. The stood in the hallway for a minute, both scared to death.

"Why is he doing this?" Kaitlin cried into Reid's shirt as she held onto him.

"Come on," he responded and took her hand and led her up the steps to his dorm. When they got there, Tyler wasn't there. Reid made sure the door was locked and that nobody had been in there. "You're staying in here tonight," Reid told her and started pacing around the room, pretending to look for something, but wasn't. Kaitlin didn't say anything, she just shook her head in agreement. After a few minutes of watching Reid pace, Kaitlin stood up and walked over to him.

"What'd he say to you?" Kaitlin asked Reid.

"Nothing," Reid answered.

"Reid, what'd he say?"

"Nothing!" Reid replied getting worked up.

"Bullshit!" Kaitlin yelled. "What the hell did he say to make you this worked up?"

"He said that you brought this upon yourself and you'd have to face the consequences!" Reid yelled at her. He was just so frustrated, he didn't know if he could take it much longer. Kaitlin sat down on his bed and just stared off into space. Reid was still pacing around. He looked up when he noticed Kaitlin hadn't said anything in a few minutes. He saw her with a couple of tears rolling down her cheek, but she wasn't creating a river. "I'm sorry if I sounded like an ass just then," Reid told her trying to comfort her. He thought maybe his tone had caused her to be that way.

"No, no. You're fine," Kaitlin told him, still staring off into space. Reid was watching her closely. Everything had been so wacked up lately.

"Talk to me," Reid told her and she turned to look at him.

"What is there to talk about?" Kaitlin replied.

"Everything."

"Nothing."

"Why nothing?" Reid asked her.

"Why do we need to talk about everything?" Kaitlin responded and this made both of them smile, a small smile at least.

"Opposites."

"Forever and always." Reid leaned over and kissed her softly. He had his arm around her and she was leaning against his body. It was the moments like these that they didn't want to end. "Reid, what if he doesn't stop?"

"He will."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I won't let him continue to do this," Reid told her. He couldn't let Kaitlin get hurt, not again. "Come on let's try and get some sleep," Reid told her. He grabbed a t-shirt for her to wear. Kaitlin had spent the night in his dorm before and typically just borrowed a t-shirt of his. Reid stripped down to his boxers and got into the bed. Kaitlin changed into his t-shirt and got in next to him. Reid wrapped his arms around her as if to protect her while they were sleeping. Kaitlin looked at him and Reid looked back. They just stared at each other for a few minutes. "Get some sleep, it's been a long day," Reid told her, but Kaitlin didn't reply. He gently placed his fingers over her eye lids and tried to get her to go to sleep. Kaitlin kissed him softly and then closed her eyes as she had her head on his chest.


End file.
